BeyShadows
by Phantom Phoenix
Summary: Alex gains a mysterious blade with strange powers unlike any other blades he's seen. Meanwhile, Kai has his own problems and is being attacked by strangers he knows nothing about. Will Kai's and Alex's team be able to solve these mysteries in time?
1. Default

**BeyShadows**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

I yawned as I clambered out of my musty bed.  I sighed, looking at the disaster that was my room.  "Time for another laundry day soon…"  I mumbled quietly to myself.  My room was filled with dust, the stench of dirty old clothes, littered with garbage and clutter.  I grabbed my beyblade and quickly retreated from my room, avoiding masses of junk scattered throughout my parent's house.  This isn't really 'my' place.  I just sleep here sometimes.  My parents always run around like maniacs, going from job to job. Nobody in my family has time for me.  I don't really care anyhow, I have my own home.  It's been like this for a long time now, ever since I was five.  As soon as I was able to take care of myself, my parents stopped looking after me.  It's not bad though. It's a good thing.  Parents who care about you are annoying, and are always too obsessed with where you go or what you do.  My parents were going to visit my sister for Christmas.  'Oh joy.' It's not like Christmas was different from any other day of the year. I'd be out with my gang, stay out as long as I wanted, and heat up some leftovers for a 'wonderful' Christmas supper. 

"Oh shit!  I'm gonna be late!"  I yelled, looking at my watch.  I grabbed my jacket and sprinted out the door.  I made it just barely.  I panted as I climbed into the bus.  I was covered in snow already!  I didn't even get bombarded from everybody with snowballs yet!  I really do hate snow…especially when everybody throws it at me.  Six against one aren't exactly the most favourable odds. 

The bus finally pulled into the chaos that is downtown Toronto.  I sniffed the air. It reeked of freshly used spray paint, and I smelled the stench of the dead fish coming off the harbour.  I looked around me – smashed windows, spray painted buildings, and garbage covered streets.  'Yup, this is my place!'  I thought joyfully to myself.  It's not like I didn't blend in there either.  I wore a dark green shirt; which was mainly hidden by my unbuttoned, black leather jacket.  The sleeves were frayed off, exposing the skin on my thin arms to the bitter winter chill.  I also wore baggy jeans that were WAY too big for me.  I fixed that problem by fastening a black belt with a silver chain hanging off it around them.  I had black leather gloves with little silver spikes on them, and spiked bangles on each wrist to match my jacket.  I tied my scruffy black hair back in a low, loose ponytail.  I'm not nearly as bulky and muscular as most of the people that hang out here…I looked skinny, and pale.  My emerald green eyes glinted as I grinned and walked towards the docks.

Peracks and the others were already there, waiting on me, as usual.  Peracks loves to state the obvious.  "You're late."  He chirped.  His unusually high, perky voice seemed to ring throughout the docks.  "Yup, sorry about that."  I replied.  I greeted all of my fellow friends; Zack, Talen, Chris, Matt, Laritt, and of course Peracks, the undisputable leader of the group.  Peracks wore a long blood red jacket that stretched down to his knees; his hair was long and untidy, like mine, only he always braided it.  He had creepy, piercing, crystal blue eyes.  He had muscular arms, but was thin, like me.  He was wearing an ebony turtleneck under his jacket, and wore skin tight black jeans.  He had a crimson bandana wrapped around his head, probably to keep his bushy bangs out of the way.  The others dressed much more plainly; blue jeans, dark coloured sweatshirts, and gloves or bandanas.  Most of them were fit and muscular, and had scars and scraps from getting into various fights.

I wondered silently why they didn't all bombard me with snowballs; usually I'd be on the ground suffering an icy assault by now.  Peracks's devious grin told me he had different plans for me today.  "What?"  I asked in a somewhat nervous tone.  I scanned the snickering group for any answers or clues to what was going on.  "Well…."  Peracks began.  "What!"  I repeated angrily.  They're just trying to get on my nerves!  Sheesh, you'd think they'd spit it out already!  I thought to myself.  "You haven't won a single match since you started beyblading!  You're pathetic!"  Zack cried, howling in laughter.  I felt my anger rising as I stared at the laughing group.  I sighed, and then shrugged, "The truth hurts."  I said dramatically, putting my arm over my forehead.  My anger disintegrated as I continued my melodramatic performance.  "Alas, I haven't a single victory yet…but fear not my truant team mates!  For I promise thee, I _swear to thee, that in my next battle I will triumph over my opponent and obliterate him into ashes!  For as long as I have all my loyal company by my side, nothing can prevent me from glory!" _

Peracks chuckled; I could see he was amused by my performance.  Smiling, I bowed as dramatically as possible; and THEN was hit about seven snowballs.  I immediately fell down.  Now the annual snowball fight of the day was coming.  I wouldn't give up, and it'd end in me either going unconscious, being pushed into the icy water, being caught and held down until I was forced to surrender.

"Have at thee, traitors!"  I yelled at the six of them.  They all laughed and pitched snowballs at me.  I achieved my daily goal of beaning Peracks in the face; then was quickly pinned down by him.  "I will never surrender!  My honour is at stake!"  I cried out.  "Yeah yeah, cut the act, Shakespeare."  Peracks said with a grin.  I winked at him, "Yes, your highness, I mean, kingliness."  I smirked.  Peracks smiled and helped me up.  "Gonna recite poetry for us now, Romeo?"  Zack called.  

"You are unworthy of hearing it, young Zackery."  I taunted him.

"DON'T call me THAT!"  Zack yelled in anger.

"As you wish….Zackery" I grinned, but that instantly turned to a scream as he started to chase me.

"All right!  He's had enough for now, Zack!"  Peracks shouted.

Zack looked at me reluctantly, sighed deeply, and turned away towards the others.  

"Go on ahead!  We'll catch up."  Peracks instructed to the five.  They nodded and went towards the warehouse, the place where we all hang out.  I had a feeling that this little talk between me and him wasn't going to be a good thing.

"Well, I'll get to the point."  He said immediately.  I gulped.

"You really haven't won a single match, ever since you started blading.  I like having you here and all.  You've got guts, and a great spirit.  But, you're embarrassing us by lose' in all the time!  We're gonna to become a laughing stock soon.  Nuthin' but a joke."

"Sorry, I can't really help it..."  I stared down at my blade.  The white blade had an odd nail chipped into it here and there.  The metal was cracked.  The beyblade was totalled.  Peracks sighed.  "You've gotta fix your blade!  I've told ya million times!" He shouted.

"I've been trying!  It ain't really my thing…fixing things.  Come on!  You can't kick me out Peracks!" I begged.

"I don't wanna kick you out Alex!  I can't help you fix it, ya gotta learn!  Even if I offered, you wouldn't take my help, would ya?"

"Nope" I answered with a smile.

Surprisingly, he smiled back.  "That's why I like you – guts and determination!"

I grinned, "I'll try and fix it now!"

"Alright, I'll give you some time. You've surprised me before, and I hope ya surprise me again."  

"Got it!"  I said with confidence.

I watched him run back to the warehouse.  I sighed, my confidence vanished.  I knew all too well I couldn't fix my blade.  I decided to see if last nights repairs worked.  I took my beaten up launcher and launched my blade.  "So far so good…"  I said to myself.  It launched without breaking. It was slow – even the most inexperienced bladers could beat me.  I cringed as the slight wind knocked my blade down.  Tears filled my eyes, "It's hopeless!"  I cried.  I sat there in utter misery, tears trickling down my face.

That's when it happened, that's when I received the darkest possession ever.  It would change my life.  I heard I strange voice behind me. "You blade?"  I leapt up and whirled around.  I saw a dark figure; he was wearing tattered black clothes.  His skin was pale and had a hot black glow coming from it.  I gasped in utter horror.  I could feel the heat radiating from his skin. I swayed, and suddenly felt warm and feverish.  I stared into his eyes; they were a deep crimson red; it almost looked like his eyes were bleeding from all the traces of various lines etched across them.  I was locked in a fiery gaze.  I tried to turn and run, but it was if some force was holding me there, staring into those blood shot eyes that seemed to dance and sparkle as utter madness shone through them.  My throat became dry and scratchy.  I began to sweat and tremble.  I opened my mouth in a feeble attempt to say something, but no sound came out. A wide grin of insanity spread across the dark man's face.  He reached his hand out and grabbed my arm. I cringed. The heat from his arm was incredible; it couldn't be humanly possible for anybody to be this hot.  If they were, they would be dead.  I cried out as I felt his grip tighten. The dark heat spread throughout my entire body, like some sort of unimaginable disease.  I was helpless as he pried my hand open effortlessly and placed a beyblade and launcher in it.  Then he released me.  I broke my gaze and glanced at the blade and launched in everlasting confusion.  I looked upon the person once more.  His grin widened, then without warning, he tore off down the street, laughing like a lunatic.  He staggered, gripping his hair, but continually moving away from me.  "Hey, um, wait!"  I hollered as I bolted after him.  The strange man whipped around and smirked as he retreated into an alleyway.  As

soon as I looked down the alleyway, it was a dead end.  I gaped at the beyblade I had received.  "What the hell..?"

**Phantom Phoenix's Note:  **READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Dark Powers of the Mysterious Blade

**Chapter Two:  Dark Powers of the Mysterious Blade**

I stared at the beyblade I had just received.  The metal felt warm in my hands, and a dim, black radiance came from it.  I stood there stunned, unwilling to believe what had just happened.  A loonie bin from the streets had just given me a beyblade and tore down the streets laughing.  I gulped. The beyblade sure was a hell of a lot better than the one I had before.  It looked like the pure essence of darkness itself.  The blade was ebony, save for the blood red tips where the metal seemed to be sharpened and curved.  I turned my attention to the launcher.  It had a resemblance to some sort of ancient, mythical dragon.  Its eyes were crimson red.  I examined it carefully. A strange tingling sensation crept up my spine.  Its blood red eyes seemed to stare back into mine; I felt as if it was somehow peering into my soul.  I cried out, dropping both blade and launcher to the ground.  My throat felt like sandpaper. I wanted to run away and leave it there. That way I would never have to bother with it again.  But I couldn't.  I sensed that now… it was somehow mine.  That it belonged with me, and that I had had it much longer than a few mere minutes.  Abandoning it now would be a waste.  I looked at my old beyblade, with nails sticking out of its once durable metal.  I inspected the blade I had newly received; glinting in the cold winter sun, longing to battle once again.  I smiled as I picked up the blade and launcher.  Then made my way back to the warehouse, where my team mates probably had planned an ambush snowball attack in my absence.  My rusted beyblade and launcher were left on the cold cement, soon to be consumed by the ice and snow.  

I started to wonder what I would say to Peracks about my blade.  I knew that once I was inside it'd be the first thing he'd ask me.  He would think I was lying if I told him how I really got my new blade.  No one would ever believe me.  I began to plot a fictional; yet very convincing story in my head when I heard a voice behind me.  "I think it's screwed up that we always have to wait on you ya know."  I whipped around, only to see Zack and Matt grinning at me.  I smirked back, "Well I had some business to take care of," I stated confidently.

"Like crying about your busted blade?"  Matt taunted.  

"You wish!  I'm no baby."  I replied sternly.  Matt just shrugged.

"You should really give up blading, I'm sure we could put you in as a score keeper or something!"  Zack said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

My blood boiled, before I could think to stop myself, "Hey!  Shut the HELL UP Zackery, and you too Mathew!  I'm tired of always putting up with you guys putting me down!"  I shrieked.  

Mathew stared at me in surprise that quickly turned to anger. "Hey!  Lighten up!  I was only poke' in fun at ya!"  Matt shouted. 

 I sighed and desperately tried to regain my composure.  I almost never lost my temper like that, not ever.  I always simpered and did or said something to lighten the mood.  I guess you could say I was kinda like the party person, always laughing and making dumb jokes, whether at myself or somebody else. 

"I…I'm sorry."  I sighed.

They both stared at me in suspicion.  Perfect time to lighten the mood, I thought happily.

"'Tis my wrong doing, Sir Mathew, and young Zackery, my fury was-"

"DON'T call me ZACKERY!"  He yelled.

"And don't call me Mathew; it's Matt, say it with me – M-A-T-T."

I ignored them both and continued on, "sorely misplaced, and I beg thy forgiveness oh noblest of Sirs!"  I bowed as dramatically and as low possible.  Then I was promptly hit by two snowballs.  I laughed. They laughed with me.

"Alright Romeo, Peracks told us you were takin' too long and sent us out two out to getcha!"  Zack informed me.  

"How just and noble of our grand King!"  I replied, striking an upright pose.

"Alright, you can cut the Shakespeare act now!  It's getting on my nerves.  Peracks is having a meeting 'bout the tournament that's comin' up." Matt told me.

"Yes, Sir Matt!  I would be honoured to be led by you and Sir Zackery-"

"CALL ME ZACK!" He yelled as he pitched another snowball at my face.  I quickly dodged it.  I sprinted to the warehouse with Zack and Matt in hot pursuit. 

            I ran into the warehouse as quickly as possible, avoiding the snowballs Matt and Zack were pitching at me as best I could.  I listened to their angry voices angry that were right behind me.  I knocked on the old, wooden door. Talon quickly let me in.  He smiled kindly, "Hey, Peracks and the others are have' in a meeting.  You better join them."  

"Right, I heard about that," I said joyfully.  Talon was above all the gentlest member of the group.  

"Peracks said not to worry about your blade, it'll all be fine.  And I don't think he'll kick you out of our little gang even if you don't get your blade fixed."  He whispered in my ear.  I chortled happily, and ran off towards Chris, Laritt, and Peracks.  

"Hey, manage to fix your blade?  There's a tournament come' in up soon. We thought if your blade and you were good enough, you might wanna compete."  Peracks grinned.  Laritt, the second worst blader on our team, glared enviously at me.  "I want to compete!"  He yelled as Zack, Matt and Talon came to join us.  

"I told you, you ain't good enough."  Peracks replied sternly. 

 "Then why are you going to let Alex compete!  He isn't any good!"  Laritt persisted.  "Alex sucks because his blades broken. You, on the other hand, suck because you're easily manipulated and because your strategies suck.  Everything about the way you blade sucks, Laritt."  He said with a matter of fact tone.  Laritt scowled at me, then at Peracks.  "Hey!  Make any progress on your blade?"  Peracks asked and peered at me curiously. 

 "Well…"  I started. Here's where I have to tell everybody, I thought.  I felt kinda bad about giving up on my old one.  After all, I promised myself I'd fix it…me and everybody else.  I took out my new blade.  Everybody gaped; Peracks cocked his head and eyed me suspiciously.  "My old one was beyond all repairs, and…um...well, it was weird, you guys wouldn't believe me if I told you."  I sighed.  

"Try me," Peracks said.

"Who cares?  So you got a new blade!  You still suck just as much as you did with that other crappy one!  Come on!  I can take you on!"  Laritt spat.

Now would be a good time to get off the subject of how I got my blade.  "Sure!  You're on!"  I shouted, delighted with the challenge.  We all made our way outside; I was starting to feel uncomfortable about the glances Peracks kept giving me. It's like he knew something was wrong.  He always did; his crystal eyes seemed to pierce right through me.    

It didn't matter now anyway.  Laritt and I faced each other.  I placed my blade into the launcher.  

"Let it RIP!"  Chris yelled.  The match didn't last long.  I felt the smooth action of my blade being launched into the dish. The spin was good, and the launch was accurate.  Perfect!  I thought.  Then something unimaginable happened.  A thick shadow came from my beyblade, and out of the seemingly lifeless darkness my blade had created, came a bit beast.  It was a huge black dragon with powerful wings. They were singed with red.  The fearsome claws on its hands and feet were also stained a blood coloured red.  Atop its head, a bony ruby crest shone through the aura of darkness that surrounded it.  Its jaws were gigantic, and the teeth were long, yellow, and deadly sharp. It landed, swinging its slender black tail back and forth.  In about a second, it was over.  I had won, effortlessly I might add.  Laritt stared at his yellow blade, lying on the ground.  He looked as if he were going to cry from seeing the demon-like dragon.  In a flash the black beast disappeared back into my blade.  Laritt looked confused; probably trying to figure out what had just happened.  I was in shock; I couldn't believe what I had just done.  I had a bit beast!

"You have a bit beast!"  Chris squeaked.

"Um…I guess so…"  I replied.  I was lost for words.

"Where in hell's name did you get that thing?!" Peracks demanded; he looked furious. 

"Um…I dunno,"  

"Bull shit!"

"You won't believe me!"

"Stop the BS!  Bit beasts don't just pop out of thin air!  Not just any blader has one.  Where did you get it?  Why won't you answer!?"

Everyone stared at me, waiting.  Laritt broke the spell of silence that had engulfed us all.  "Doesn't matter!  You don't deserve that bit beast!  It should be mine, I'm better than you'll ever be.  Give it to me!"  He lunged at me, gritting his teeth and snarling like an animal with rabies.  You'd almost expect him to start foaming at the mouth any second.  "NO!!  Laritt cut it out!"  I cried, almost pleadingly.  Laritt may not be a good blader but he was much stronger than me.  I felt his nails digging into my hands, trying to wrench the blade from my grasp.  Tears stung my face; I was clenching my beyblade so tightly in my fist that the sharp metal pierced deep into my skin.  The blood trickled down my arm and splashed into my eye.  I winced in pain as my world turned different hues of red.  I couldn't let go of my blade…not ever.  

"Laritt!  Stop!"  Peracks ordered as he dove at Laritt, trying to peel him off me.  The others soon joined the scuffle.  I was sandwiched between the group and the ground. Six guys were piled on top of me.  I felt myself suffocating, the air escaped from my lungs in a slow gasp.  The last thing I heard was the sound of punches being thrown; there was a lot of yelling and screaming.  I felt my last thread of consciousness drain from my body.  Everything fell into darkness as I passed out.

            I slowly opened my eyes.  I was lying on some grungy cloth.    I couldn't feel my legs; I desperately tried to focus my blurred vision.  The shadows around me began to swirl as I regained my sight.  Peracks sat beside me. I could see blood staining his arm and a slash mark on his face.  Something was wrong though. 

"Peracks?"  I said weakly, breaking into a coughing spasm.  

"Finally, you woke up. You've been out for half an hour."  He replied.

"What happened?"  I said, pointing to the slash across his face, and his arm.

"Oh, that…well, it's nothing really, just a scuffle so don't worry bout it."

"Where's my blade!?"  I cried, coming to the realization that I didn't have it.

"Laritt took it, then that cowardly bastard ran off.  But now that you're awake, I don't have to watch over you anymore.  Rest up; I'll get your blade back."

"Peracks, wait!"

Too late. Peracks sprinted off, leaving me alone in the darkness of the deserted warehouse.  The constant creaks of desolation crept across it.  I could here the wind shrieking outside.  I sighed. Laritt was hiding somewhere…what if he came here?  He'd kill me for sure!  Laritt had never acted that way before. There was insanity at its purest form in his eyes when he saw the power of my blade.  It was like my blade was driving him crazy.  I quickly told myself that that idea was ridiculous.

I glanced around the aged warehouse.  It was deserted.  Everybody must be looking for my blade, I thought.  I growled, thinking of Laritt and how he stole my blade…he didn't have the right!  He didn't have any skill or power for that matter.  Not even half the skill that I possessed.  I ripped the bandages off my hands and stared at the deep wounds on my flesh.  Sweat seemed to leak out of my skin.  I felt a feverish hatred engulf my heart.  They all plotted this against me!  They will never get away with this…I'll make them all pay!  I'll make them suffer.  They'll wish for death for betraying me!  I thought venomously.  I began struggling for breath…these words, were they really mine?  My surroundings disintegrated, I gazed into the darkness.  "The heat…I can't stand it!"  I screeched.  I staggered and sank down to the floor choking.  The warehouse began to reappear all around me.  Everything was consumed by vibrant red flames.  I collapsed onto the cement; it seemed to melt under the inferno of my body.  I could smell the putrid stench of my burning flesh.  I felt it as it gnawed its way down to my bones…and my heart.  My eyes glazed over, my vision was filled with the mighty blaze.  I let the fires of hate carry me into a forever silent darkness, consciousness once again escaping from my grasp.

**Phantom Phoenix's Note:  READ AND REVIEW!!**


	3. Tragety Strikes, Fallen Allies

**Chapter 3:  Tragedy Strikes, Fallen Allies**

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own beyblade

I couldn't see, and I could barely hear.  I tried to open my eyes, but even that much effort seemed to be a major strain for me.  My body felt like hot coal; black and slowly burning into nothingness.  "What happened?"  I said aloud.  I had no idea how long I'd been out.  I put my hand on my chest to listen to my steady heart beat.  "I'm…alive?  But how?  Why?  What the…?"  I surveyed the warehouse area.  There was no sign of a fire there.  Not even a singe.  My surroundings were all in one piece, and so was I for that fact.  I pressed my hands to the ground and began to crawl.  A sharp pain rocketed from my hand up to my arm.  It'd been the hand I was clutching my beyblade when Laritt tried to…my blade!  I thought suddenly.  I reeled, my stomach pivoted.  It was like the world was going to end and come crashing down on top of me.  I had a feeling something terrible had just happened.  "Peracks…Zack, Matt, you guys!"  I screamed.  My voice echoed in the emptiness of my heart.  I felt panic take hold of me.  Adrenaline steamed throughout my body as I found new strength in my arms and legs.

My instinct guided me as I ran throughout the snow covered warehouses and seaside buildings of the docks.  No light was invisible in the inky sky that night.  No moon, no stars, and no sign of the dawn.  I sprinted through the snow dunes. Some unknown force seemed to be guiding me.  I fixed my eyes on a tall, rusted door of an old abandoned loft.  I drew in one last breath of the evening air.  I sprinted, throwing my full weight against the door.  

The loft was pitch black inside.  Darkness seemed to close in on me as I entered rusted building.  I heard a faint spinning sound coming from inside the warehouse.  "Peracks?"  I whispered.  I saw my own shadow, and turned to gaze at the moon peering over the peaks of mountainous clouds.  I was relieved.  At least now I had some light, even if it was only a little.  There was enough light to see my way around the warehouse.  I wanted to see my team mates there.  Greeting me and giving me my blade.  Then telling me how much shit it took to get it back, even if it didn't take any effort.  I wanted to laugh with Peracks, have Zack chase me for me calling him Zackery.  I wanted to tease and have fun with them all…even Laritt.  Unfortunately for me, it'd never happen.  Never again.  I stood there, transfixed.  Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw.

Matt, Zack, Chris, Talon and Laritt were all lying on the cold cement.  All of them were unconscious.  My breath ceased, my blood ran cold.  I slowly shook my head, horrified, unwilling to believe what I was seeing.  "Zack, Matt, Chris, Talon, Laritt!  Oh my god! This…can't be happening…"  I ran towards them.  Shaking them vigorously, trying to wake them.  "Zack…Zackery!!  Hey Matt, Talon, Chris, c'mon Laritt!!  Get up!  Get UP!"  I screamed.  Tears were streaming down my face.  The only thing that relieved me was that they were all alive.  Some of them were barely breathing, and they had scratches on their legs and arms.  They weren't dead, but what could have done this to them?  "Peracks!  Where are you?"  I shouted, finally coming to the realization that he wasn't there.  I bolted here and there desperately, looking for any trace of my best friend.  I didn't' have to look for long.  I heard a small scuffling noise near some wooden crates.  I crept over slowly.  "Peracks?"  I said.  I peaked over the crates and sure enough, Peracks was there.  He was huddled in a corner.  He was drenched in cold sweat.  His whole body was shaking uncontrollably; his face was a light hue of red.  "Peracks!"  I cried.  He looked beat up, but at least he was conscious.  Peracks could tell me what happened here.  "Peracks!  What happened?"  I asked.   He looked up at me slowly.  Something was wrong.  His clear, crystal eyes were dulled and clouded.  His expression was that of confusion.  "Why do you keep calling me that?"  He inquired.  I was shocked.  My throat was as dry as sandpaper, and I was having a hard time keeping my breath steady.  I tried to force a smile.  Optimistically hoped this was all some big joke to freak me out.  "Because that's your name…Peracks."  I answered slowly.  He bowed his head in thought.  "Then…who are you?"  He looked at me, his eyes connected with mine.  His eyes were wide and empty.  He looked hollow, like something deep inside of him was broken or stolen from him.  I quickly diverted my attention.  "Don't you remember me?  I'm Alex! You've got to remember the gang… Peracks!  Tell me what happened here!  Please tell me!  Tell me something, anything!"  I shouted.  I was going to snap.  All this was too much for Peracks.  He burst into tears, "I don't remember anything."  He sobbed.  I winced.  To see him like this, sobbing, he was so proud and confident…but now he was nothing but a shadow of his former self.  I felt like crying.  I felt like collapsing in a fitful of tears and sobbing till I didn't have any tears to sob with.  My knees gave way as my world came crashing down on me.  "Did I…do this?"  I was about to collapse in a heap when I heard it again.  

It was faint spinning noise that I had been ignoring until now.  I slowly managed to haul myself over to where the sound was coming from.  I bended down and looked at Laritt, he had my launcher gripped in his hands, and not far away from him was my blade.  It was nothing but a black blur in the darkness of the night.  As if it somehow sensed my presence, it shot upward, landing gracefully in my outstretched hand.  I took the launcher out of Laritt's limp hand.  I was utterly confused.  Not knowing what to do, I headed over to where Peracks was weeping quietly.  

"Hey, feel any better?"  I questioned.  He slowly raised his head, then, without warning, began to shriek like a lunatic. 

"The DARKNESS!!  The DARKNESS!!"  He screeched, scaring the shit out of me, that's for sure.  I glanced around here and there. 

"Peracks!  Calm down!"  I pleaded, trying desperately to comfort him.  Then I realized he was looking at me, or rather what was in my hand.  It was my blade.  I shoved the launcher and blade into my pocket, attempting to keep Peracks from seeing it.  I bent down, and spoke as comforting and as soothing words as possible to Peracks.  Maybe I could calm down.  Peracks just wouldn't stop screaming though.  He repeated the same phrase over and over again.  My mind panicked.  I sprinted out of the warehouse.  I felt sick inside, but there wasn't anything I could do for them.  I ran through the streets and headed for the nearest payphone.

I quickly dug a quarter out of my jacket and phoned 911.  I told the person about my team mates, how all six of them were knocked out.  Then, I ran back to the loft and waited.  Peracks had calmed down a little; he had stopped yelling, but instead was muttering quietly.  I decided I might do more harm than good if I went near him again.  I hid behind the wooden crates on the opposing side of where Peracks was and waited. 

I didn't have to wait long though.  I watched medics come in and carry my five friends away.  I listened to them as they talked to Peracks.  Of course, the conversation didn't go anywhere.  Peracks just kept repeating the same phrase over and over again.  I peered over the boxes to gaze at Peracks for the last time.  I heard the screaming of the ambulance as it raced off to the nearest hospital.  I was alone.  Truly alone.  I felt hollow inside.  My friends were gone, what had happened?  Will I ever know?  Did my blade do this?  No, not my blade.  It was my bit beast.  Or maybe it was me.  That heat and fire I had seen, it hadn't been real.  The way I was thinking, couldn't be me.  Or could it?  I couldn't answer the various questions I kept asking myself.  I managed to drag myself on the bus…to my home.  I stumbled clumsily into my house.  I crawled up to my room, and collapsed onto my bed.  I wept there quietly.  I cried and cried until I didn't have any tears left to cry.

**Phantom ****Phoenix****'s Note:  Well, I finally figured out how to use the system properly.  YEAH!  It'll take me awhile to update again.  I already had three chapters typed when I posted it, so it didn't take long.  I'm planning to start another story too.  When I get more ideas.  Thanks for reviewing! **


	4. A Step of Aftermath

**Chapter 4:  Steps of Aftermath**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade.  

   I heard the annoying buzz of my alarm clock.  I hadn't slept last night.  I slowly lifted my head.  I picked up a mirror on my dresser and gazed into it.  My eyes were a dark bloodshot colour.  My untidy black hair was tangled and greasy.  My face was pale and flushed.  I was still wearing the same clothes as last night. It was Monday, a school day.  I decided to skip school that day.  I couldn't eat, nor could I sleep.  The same questions haunted me over and over like a never ending nightmare.  What had happened to them?  Was it me?  Was it my blade?  Why?  'Why' was the biggest question of all.  I wanted to see my friends again.  I wanted to go to the hospital to see them.  But I couldn't bring myself to do so.  I was scared of seeing them there, especially Peracks.  The way his eyes had looked, so lifeless and clouded, haunted me.  I couldn't see him like that again.  I'd go crazy and mad with grief.  I lifted my hand and reached for the remote.  I turned the TV on.  It was the news channel.  I listened to the news lady drone on about the basic happenings of the world.  Then, she said something that caught my attention. 

   'Laritt Caraway, Christopher Vainer, Talon Warden, Zack Farad, Mathew Quintus and Peracks Tamer were found unconscious in downtown Toronto at 11:00PM.  The boys were immediately hospitalized and were diagnosed with unlikely symptoms.'  The screen switched to a hospital setting with an elderly man standing in the centre of the screen.  

'It's unbelievable how these boys got these kinds of problems.  There's no logical explanation for it.  Some of them have internal bleeding, sudden amnesia, and all sorts of other medical mysteries.  We've examined their health records and done thorough medical exams.  These were six perfectly healthy boys.  There are some odd scratches but nothing that could possibly lead to such complex problems.' 

   I felt like I was going to throw up.  A wave of guilt washed over me, drowning me in grief and fear.  Would they be Ok?  I thought to myself.  I gulped, staring at my beyblade, which had never left my hand since I got it back.  I had tried to get rid of it last night.  I couldn't though. What can I say?  I just don't have it in me.  I looked at the screen again.  The topic of my six companions had passed.  Now the news was on to more pleasant topics…

   'And in other news the Toronto City-Wide Beyblade Tournament is suspected to have a wide turnout this year.  Beybladers will fine-tune their skills before the World Championships held in Ottawa, Canada.  It's expected to be quite the competition this year as the returning champs, the Blade Breakers, will be present.  Not to mention other uprising teams with new strategies and amazing talent…'

   I didn't listen anymore.  That was all I needed to hear.  I snatched the remote and turned off the TV.  "That was the competition Peracks wanted us to enter in…"  My mind wandered off to yesterday.  His words still rang clear in my head, _There's a tournament comin' up soon. We thought if you and your blade were good enough, you might wanna compete…I gulped.  Could I compete?  I had a blade after all, and a good one at that.  Would the Blade Breakers be there?  I slowly ran questions over in my mind.  I sighed deeply; I knew what I was going to do.  "Peracks and the others would want me to compete.  I'll try to represent them all as best I can."  I murmured to myself.  I would compete.  Peracks wouldn't want me here rotting and crying like some sort of three year old.  What would Zack, Matt, and the others think if they could see me now? I knew what they'd all say.  _Pathetic!  I thought he had a lot more spirit than that!  _They had faith in me, even though they never admitted it.  They would all be disappointed in me if I choked now.  Peracks wanted to give me a chance to compete!  He would've let me.  It would've been me and him, maybe even Matt or Zack with us.  Peracks always had three people compete.  Everybody got their turn, even Laritt._

   I felt my eyes sting as I washed clean, fresh water into them.  I ran a cold cloth down my tearstained face.  I washed my greasy hair in the sink.  I slowly inhaled deep breaths of air.  I found strength in my arms and legs as I shovelled food down my mouth.  I had only just now come to the realization that I was starving.  I didn't bother to change my clothes.  I grabbed my launcher and fastened it to my belt.  I grabbed my hair and tied it back into a familiar low ponytail.  I glanced in the mirror.  I grinned at my reflection confidently.  Kick ass and meaning business!  I thought happily.  I liked what I saw.  

**Phantom Phoenix's Note:  Now I can get on to the tournament!  Yeah!  But that's next chapter.  If anybody can think of a good summery for my story so more people would read it, let me know A.S.A.P. Thanks!  Remember to review.**


	5. Register

**Chapter 5:  Register**

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own beyblade.

I sprinted eagerly through the hills of snow as I hummed Christmas carols under my breath.  Even I have to admit, I was a bit frightened about being on my own.  I almost always had my gang to back me up.  It made me a bit nervous, but I'd be alright.  I was just as tough as everybody said I was.  I looked at the long line-up.  I sighed.  Oh goody!  Now I get endless hours waiting in line to register for the tournament.  Just what I wanted to do with my day!  I thought sarcastically.  I took my place behind another blader.  Half the city must be here to register, I thought nervously.  I sighed deeply, the girl in front of me turned around.  

"Here to register?" The girl chirped.  She was really pretty.  She had long sandy hair that draped down her back.  She had rainbow beads strained through strands of her beautiful hair.  Her face was slightly tanned and seemed to shine as she smiled at me.  Her eyes were hazel and clear.  She didn't have much jewellery on, save for her small golden earrings.  She wore a long sleeved shirt that was black with golden stripes near the bottom.  She also wore black pants with high black boots.   

"Huh?"  Was the most intelligent comment I could come up with.

"Are you here to register for the beyblade tournament?" She repeated.

"Uh...yup." I gulped.

"I'm Kera, who are you?"

"…Alex."

"Well, good luck in your matches.  Maybe we'll get to compete against each other."

"…Maybe."

She turned away from me to look at the line ahead.  I was turning a deep crimson colour.  Say something!  I thought desperately to myself.  

"Hey…uh…"

"Yeah?"  Her hair waved gracefully as she turned to face me.

"Do you enjoy beyblading?"  That must have been the stupidest question in the world.  Of course she did!  If she didn't, she wouldn't be entering the tournament.

"Yes, I love beyblading! Who doesn't?"  

I thought of a more intelligent question to ask.  "Do you know if the Blade Breakers or any other famous teams will be competing?"

"Well, there have been rumours going around.  I heard from some of my friends that they wouldn't be competing here because of all the amateurs that'll be competing.  I've heard from some others that they will be competing for a warm-up.  It's been on the news, but personally, I don't think they'll show."  She stated.

Given that information, I bowed my head in thought.  I hoped they'd be competing. I really wanted to test my skill against somebody good.  

"Where are you from?"  She asked suddenly.

"Around here."  I answered.

"I came to compete in this tournament from Sarnia.  I'm the best blader there."  She said with a smile.  This time, I managed to smile back.  She wouldn't be a problem even if I did face her.  Sarnia's a small place compared to Toronto.  It'd be easy for anyone to win there.  

"Hey, it's your turn to register."  Kera informed me.

"Oh…"  

"See you at the competition.  Hope you make it to the finals, cause I'll be there waiting for you." 

She turned and disappeared into the crowd.  I grinned.  I secretly doubted she'd get that far.  Glancing back to the desk, I noticed a shabby looking clerk.

"I'll need your name, age, and a look at your beyblade, please."  

"Oh…sure."  Lifting my blade from my pocket, the clerk asked if he might get a closer look at it, which I promptly refused.  After that, I quickly gave him my name and age, and pulled out of the line.

"Wait!" he called at my retreating back, "You'll need this!"

"What?"

He tossed me a red plastic card, embossed with the number 20, then turned back to his work.  

I was finally registered for the tournament.  I stared at the huge bulletin board posted to the side of the counter that showed the match-ups between the bladers.  The competition was branched out into two sections.  I was competing in the red, and I noticed Kera's name in the blue.  The champion of each branch would go on to the finals.  Though it had already been decided who was to go to the Worlds in Ottawa, this tournament might play a role in deciding who would make up next year's team.  I sighed.  The tournament was tomorrow; today was just the day to register.  Boring, I thought.  I scanned the crowd for anything of interest going on.  I spotted a girl sitting on a bench outside.  She looked depressed.  She was just sitting there holding her blade in her hands and staring at it, unlike Kera, whose confidence was unnerving.  I silently made my way over to the bench and sat down.  The girl looked at me but said nothing.  She was short with wavy roan coloured hair a bit above her shoulders.  She had dark blue eyes and lightly coloured skin.  She wore bulky green hiking boots, and a sky blue jacket that had wisps of white on it.  Bluish green pants and a couple silver chains around her neck completed the outfit.  She also had a couple rings with emerald or sapphire-like gems on them.

"Have you already registered for the tournament?"  I questioned.

"Huh?  Oh, no.  Why would I?"  She answered.  Her voice was small and quiet.

"Because of what you're holding in your hand."  I retorted.

"This?"  She held up her blade.

"Yes, that."

"Well, I don't think so.  I'm not that good."

"But every blader in Toronto is going to be there!"

"Exactly!  I just don't want to compete, that's all…"

"Well, you should try to compete.  It's gonna be fun."

"No!  I don't want to embarrass myself by losing."

"Losing isn't embarrassing; everybody loses at beyblading sometimes.  Even me, but I haven't lost yet."  I added quickly.  She smiled.

"I just get nervous…competing in big tournaments like this.  I just…can't think.  It's all too much stress."

"So you get nervous, big deal.  Just compete, you'll probably get over that problem if you do."

"I don't know…"

"Do it."

"Why do you care?!"

Good question.  Why did I care?  It's no business of mine if she didn't want to compete.  I just was bored and wanted to talk to someone.  Besides, she should compete.  Even if she is a crappy blader.  What good is having a beyblade if you don't use it in a tournament?  She was staring at me angrily now.  Great, I thought.  How inspiring is:  'Oh, I don't care.  I just decided to talk to you cause I was bored.'  Yeah, I had to come up with something better than that.

"Well…I hate to see a good beyblade like that go to waste."  That's a perfectly good reason, I thought to myself.

"Then here!  You take it!"  She thrust the beyblade in front of me.  My plan backfired.

"Uh, I've already got a blade!  You just can't give me yours!"

"Why not have two then?"

"No!  It's yours, keep it."

"No, I'm giving it to you!"  So we pushed the blade back and forth between each other for about a good five minutes

"Let's just stop this!  Wouldn't just registering in the tournament be a lot easier than fighting with me?"  I said.  I wondered if that would get her to sign up for the tournament.  I crossed my fingers and prayed silently.  

"Hmm…I suppose so!  Fine!  I'll register for the stupid tournament!  I can't stand being around you anymore!"  She spat angrily.  I had gotten her to enter the tournament.  I had also succeeded in getting her really pissed off.

"Great!"  I shouted at her as she ran off to join the line.  I watched her to make sure she registered, and she did.  I grinned, but immediately stopped once I saw her glaring at me.  After she registered, she quickly ran into the crowd, cursing and shoving past various people as she went.  Hey!  I didn't even get her name, I thought.  Oh well.  Guess it didn't really matter.  I smiled, feeling quite pleased with myself.  I looked at the bulletin board with the list of competitors on it.  Mostly unheard of amateurs were competing.  I managed to spot a name that caught my eye though.  It was Conner Kindlik.  I'd heard rumours about this kid.  The bladers on the street had told me he was amazing.  He was also supposed to have an ultra powerful bit beast.  Nobody knew much about him though.  I heard he was a quiet kid, and that he was also really mysterious.  It didn't really matter though.  I'd beat this kid no problem!  Now all I had to do was wait till tomorrow so I could win the tournament.  I had major plans for myself after that, and I intended to carry those plans out.

**Phantom ****Phoenix****'s Note:  Well, I'm finally starting to write a digimon story.  It won't be up for a while yet though.  If you have any questions about my story ask.  Oh, and tell me what you think of the new characters I introduced.  Next chapter is the tournament.  I promise.  Don't forget to review!**


	6. The Tournament

**Chapter 6:  The Tournament**

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own beyblade.

I woke up early the next morning.  "Yes!  It's time to kick some ass!"  I shouted.  I was getting myself all hyped up for the tournament.  It was Tuesday now, and I was skipping school again.  I'd have to remember to delete any messages the school left on the answering machine.  I had to make sure my parents didn't find out, not that they'd do anything about it.  They couldn't control me if they tried!  I laughed at the thought.  I grabbed my beyblade and sprinted outside for a pre-tournament warm-up.

"Let it RIP!"  I yelled.  The launch was smooth; my blade had great rotation, not to mention speed.  Everything was golden.  "YES!  I am going to ace this tournament!"  I decided to call out my bit beast, and then I realized I didn't even know the thing's name.  Now that fact was truly sad.  

"Come out bit beast…Please?"  Nothing happened.  I sat on my butt trying to think of a name for my bit beast.  

"I wonder how other people do this.  Do they just think up a name, or do they just know what the damn thing's called.  Crap!  I need to talk to someone experienced about these kinda things."  It's not just like I could call up the Blade Breakers, and I didn't know anyone else that had a bit beast.  I sighed.  Then, a thought hit me.  

"Wait!  If I can talk to someone else that can control a bit beast, I might be able to find out what happened to Peracks and the others!  I could get some answers!"  That idea motivated me.  My grin quickly turned to a grimace of horror when I noticed the time.  

"Holy crap!  It's already ten o'clock!  I'm gonna be late for the tournament!"  I leapt up and made a mad dash to get to the bus stop.  

"Made…it" I panted.  I sat down praying I'd get there for the opening of the tournament. 

The question about my bit beast haunted me.  What had happened?  Would I ever know for sure?  Could someone who had a bit beast be of help to me?  My thoughts were interrupted as the bus came to a halt.  I jumped out of the vehicle and sprinted to the stadium.  It was 10:30, the tournament was starting now.  I was lucky that I wasn't the first match up.  I sighed.  I arrived just in time to see some kid's blade get knocked out of the dish.  My jaw dropped as I gazed in awe at the hundreds of people who were in the stadium to watch the matches.  "Wow, this really is gonna be a big tournament!"  I smiled.  Glancing around for signs of the other competitors, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hi."  I spun around clumsily.  

"C'mon, the competitors go around this way."  He said with a smile.  He was a short kid, even shorter than that girl I met the other day.  He wore a baggy, dark purple shirt with silver buttons on it.  He also wore large pants that were a light grey colour.  He had short, scruffy mouse-brown hair, and his eyes were a strange silvery colour, which freaked me out.  He couldn't be older than 9 or 10.  The boy didn't say anything else to me; he just gave me a small smile and started to walk away.  "Hey, wait up!"  I shouted.

"Ok."  He simply nodded his head, and didn't bother to turn around.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Conner Kindlik.  Who are you?"

"Um, Alex."

He stayed silent after that.  Hmm, everybody was right.  He was a quiet kid, and I wondered to myself if he was as good as everyone said he was. I'd find out anyways.  

"What are you competing in, the red or the blue?"  I asked.

"All the people you see around here will be competing in the red, including me.  The blue competitors will be competing in a different part of the stadium.  Once the two finalists from the red competition and blue competition are determined, the four finalists will gather here.  The champions from both branches then compete to decide who wins the tournament."

He sure knows what he's talking about, I thought to myself.  An odd silence followed his long summary of how the tournament works.

"Um, how about the number here."  I questioned, trying to lighten the mood.

"That shows that you'll be the 20th beyblader competing."

"What!  20th!  Then what did I sprint all the way down here for!"

"The way they work this tournament is simple…"

Another lengthy explanation alert.  I'll know better not to ask him questions next time, I thought.

"…then if the competitors win their matches, they'll face each other.  They keep on going like this till they get knocked out of the competition."  He finished.

"God!  This is gonna take forever!"

"Nothing like this has happened anywhere in Canada in terms of beyblading for a long time.  There are probably hundreds of competitors."

"Wait!  Hundreds?"  I gasped.  Conner just nodded.

"Damn…this really will take forever."  I groaned.  Another odd silence followed my words.

I decided to blatantly lie so I could get away from Conner; the constant moments of silence were driving me nuts.  Either he gave explanations that took an eternity, or he just didn't talk.  That was creepy, especially for a little kid.  

"Hey, I remembered something I've got to do, bye!"  

"Bye."  He said, continuing to walk down the hall.

I sighed.  I was quite relieved.  Then, something occurred to me.  

"Shit!  I didn't ask him about the bit beast deal!  He probably has one too just like everybody says he does too!"  I cursed.

The competition turned out to be a breeze for the most part.  I was winning my matches almost effortlessly.  I launched my blade, and that was it.  It knocked the other person's blade out of the dish without so much as a word from me.  It was so simple and easy.  I yawned.  The tournament wasn't even that much of a challenge.  The Blade Breakers weren't here.  Boooring.  

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, winning isn't as much fun if it isn't challenging…"  I waited.  The tournament droned on forever.  Just like famous Conner does when he's giving a famous explanation, I thought.  It was now 4:00.  My sigh deepened.  I was ready for my next match.  I hadn't even faced Conner yet.  I had had no need for my bit beast throughout the entire competition so far.  Not that I could call it, either.  I tried throughout the entire competition, but nothing happened.  My constant attempts to summon my bit beast made everybody think I was a crazy nut case.  I stretched, grabbing my blade and launcher and headed out to the dish for my next match.

"Ladies and gentleman!"  The Jazzman's voice blared and echoed throughout the stadium.

"We have two finalists here in the red section of the Toronto tournament!"

"Two finalists!  Alright!  Finally!"  I whispered excitedly.

"Alex Traduce!  Who's been just burning down the competition!"  A loud cheer came from the crowd.  I couldn't help but smile.

"And Conner Kindlik!  Whose strategies have been bringing down one competitor after another!"  A second roar came from the crowd.

Conner walked in calmly.  He smiled slightly.  I grinned.  Yes!  A challenge, I thought excitedly.  I snapped my blade onto the launcher,

"3, 2, 1!  LET IT RIP!!"  Jazzman bellowed.

Conner and I sent our blades shooting into the dish.  His blade was a lavender colour and had pure silver curves in the metal.  I had no time to stop and admire the blade though; I was determined to finish Conner off fast.  My black blade went straight for his.  Conner's blade spun round the dish, dodging my every attempt to pound it.  I gritted my teeth in frustration.  Conner just stared blankly at his blade.  No hints of emotion were on his face, he just stood there, staring.  He looked like he was waiting for something.  I couldn't imagine what though.  Without warning, Conner's blade swerved around and went head to head with mine.  Sparks flew in every direction from the clash of metal on metal.  They broke apart for an instant then came together in a rush.  It was obvious that I was winning; Conner's blade couldn't take the heat.  It started to wobble.  Conner's blade tottered at the edge of the dish.  "Knock it out now!"  I commanded my blade.  It obeyed as it spun towards its opponent.  Just when I was going to send Conner's blade hurtling out of the dish, it seemed to bounce over my blade at the last possible second.  Conner's blade then lightly hit mine, knocking it out of the dish.  

"NO WAY!"  I shouted.  I promptly picked up my blade.  

"Good thing this is a best out of three matches.  But if he wins the next one, this tournament will be over for me."  I sighed.  I ran my hand through my hair.  Now's the part where I have to my use strategies, I thought.  I regained my composure and got ready for another try as Conner nimbly retrieved his beyblade.  

"Conner pulls out a victory!  But can he keep it up for the remainder of the match?  Or will Alex come out on top this time?  Let's find out!  3, 2, 1! Let it RIP!"  Jazzman screeched.

Wish he'd just shut up for once, I thought. His commentary was starting to annoy me.  Instead of pointing my launcher downward, I pointed it straight up.  I heard various murmurs among the crowd, but I didn't back down.  This could be my one and only shot at beating Connor.  I launched my blade. It rocketed up high over the dish.  It then seemed to hover in mid air for a moment before it came crashing down on top of Conner's beyblade.  Conner's blade went hurtling out of the dish.  Round two was mine!  Excited cheers from the crowd accompanied Jazzman's annoying voice.  I grinned at Conner, who just stared back at me.  Just one more win and I'll take this round.  I thought happily.  I launched my blade normally this time.

"Efriat go!"  Conner ordered.

"Is that the name of his bit beast?" I whispered to myself.  

A bright purple light came from his beyblade. I shielded my eyes.  The creature that emerged from his blade wasn't what I had expected at all.

It was a really small bit beast.  It couldn't have been much bigger than Conner himself.  It looked like an enlarged version of a mouse or fox.  Only the creature happened to be lavender, with strange silver and baby blue markings on its shining fur.  It had long pointed ears, and a tiny black nose.  It stood on all fours. Six furry tails swayed back and forth.  Tiny black claws dotted its paws.  It wasn't bulky and didn't look strong.  It was thin and had sharp black little eyes.

I gaped.  "That's supposed to be an ultra powerful bit beast!  You've gotta be kidding!"  I scoffed, eyeing the tiny ball of fluff.  Efriat just squeaked in response.  

I drew my attention back to my blade.  My stomach churned.  I saw a dark radiance coming from my blade, illuminating the stadium with an unearthly light.  I gasped as the giant dragon bit beast revealed itself to me once again.  "Dark Wing…"  I felt myself say.  I shuddered.  The dragon roared in utter rage and hatred.  It launched itself at Efriat.  Conner looked surprised for once.  

"Efriat!  Watch out!"  He warned his bit beast.

I felt myself slowly passing out.  I felt the flames lick at my body. My surroundings faded into darkness and fire. 

"No…it's the same as before!  This isn't real!  What's happening to me?!"

I cringed, determined not to let myself pass out again if I could help it.  I forced my eyes open.  I knew it wasn't real; it was exactly the same as before.  I could still feel the flames eating away at me; I could feel the sweat pour out of my skin.  I gasped for breath.  I could make out dim shapes that seemed to be dancing silhouettes in the outline of blackness.  I could see Dark Wing, hitting Efriat unmercifully.  

"Dark Wing…STOP!"  I screamed.  The beast halted, that gave Conner a chance to strike.  I could vaguely make out his bit beast striking mine.  I was blinded by a strong flash of light.  Then it was over. 

I had temporarily forgotten about the competition.  I knew what had just happened.  Dark Wing was full of some kind of unspeakable hatred.  I didn't know how or why though.  I slumped over.  When Dark Wing fought against an opponent, he didn't want to just win, he wanted to destroy.  To completely and utterly obliterate his opponent, and their fighting spirit, so they could never fight again.  "That's…what happened to Peracks."  I gasped in fear.  I fought against it this time though.  Does that mean it was my fault for not being strong enough to stop Dark Wing before?  It seemed that once I got one answer, a million more questions popped up in my head.  I was starting to regain my sight and senses now.  The fire disappeared, along with the excruciating pain I felt.  My scenery brightened up.  I saw Conner retrieve his beyblade, and then I saw him reaching to pick up mine.  

"NO!  Don't touch it!"  I shouted.  I leapt to my feet and quickly snatched my blade off the ground.

"I-I'm sorry…"  Conner stuttered.  I felt guilty; the poor kid was probably just trying to be nice.

"I'm sorry too.  Just…don't worry about it.  Weird things happen when other people touch my blade."  I shrugged.  Conner looked at me questioningly.  I turned my back to him.  

"Hey Conner!  No hard feelings, right?"  I said, turning around and forcing a smile.

"Yeah!  No hard feelings."  He said happily.

I walked off, staring at the ground.  I could have won the competition if I hadn't stopped Dark Wing.  I knew that much.  But then what would've happened if I had let Dark Wing pound on Efriat?  Would the small bit beast been destroyed?  Or worse, would've Dark Wing gone after Conner?  Conner could've suffered the same fate as Peracks, and I couldn't let that happen.  I still needed more answers.  I leaned against the wall.  I was still feeling a bit weak thanks to Dark Wing.  At least I knew its name.  Conner was able to call his bit beast out, but when I tried, it was no good.  Why?

I wiped the sweat off my brow.  "Well Dark Wing, what am I going to do with you now?"

**Phantom ****Phoenix****'s Note:  Yeah I got to the tournament!  I finally got here.  Thanks to my faithful reviewers of course!  Tell me what you thought of Conner, opinions and suggestions are always welcome.  Oh, and if anybody knows how to spell Kens last name, or knows where he goes to school, tell me.  It would help me write my digimon fic faster.  Some facts about the school(s) or area(s) where the digidestined live, etc. would also help.  I haven't watched the second season in a while (hasn't been on TV.)  Remember to R + R!**


	7. Finishing Touches

**Chapter 7:  Finishing Touches**

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own beyblade.

I felt sick inside.  What was I suppose to do about Dark Wing now?  Were all bit beasts like him?  Was I just not strong enough to handle a bit beast?  My turmoil was interrupted by Conner.

"Are you okay?"

I raised my head.  He was just standing there staring at me.  He looked concerned.

"I'm okay, just don't worry about it.  Hey listen-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!  We have our two finalists!!"

Damn the Jazzman to hell!  I was about to say something important too!  The crowd cheered.  I sighed.  Conner glanced towards the dish.  

"I've got to go."  

"Yeah, I know."

"I still want to talk to you about something after the competition."

"Likewise."

"See you then."

He waved to me and smiled slightly as he made his way once again towards the dish.  

"After two intense battles, we have our finalists:  Conner Kindlik and Kera Falcano!!"

"No way!  Not Kera!"  I gasped in surprise.

Sure enough it was her.  She walked confidently to the dish and I raced to meet her.

"Told you I was good! You weren't good enough to make it to the finals, though.  It's a real shame."  She taunted.  

I glared at her.  Now she was getting on my nerves.  Confident AND cocky!  She didn't know how good Conner was!  This gave me an idea.

"You think you can beat Conner?"

"Of course!  I didn't come this far to lose."  She brushed her hair behind her shoulders.

"All right, if you're so confident, let's make a bet on the outcome of the match."

"A bet?"

"Yup, unless you're too afraid to lose.  I'd understand completely if you don't want to.  I mean, you don't exactly stand a great chance of winning anyway-"

"Hey!  You've got yourself a bet!  How much!?"

I grinned.  Thank you god!  Seeing her face when she lost would be the real prize though. 

"Say about…50 bucks?"

"A bit high, don't you think?"

"Well, I understand if you don't want to lose that much money-"

"I won't be the one losing, I'm just trying to be considerate about how financially shattered you're going to be once I take all your money."

"Oh, no need to worry about me. Now have we got a bet or what?"  

Kera tilted her head in thought.  I decided to try and convince her a bit more 

"Besides, the more money I lose, the more money you win."

She looked at me and grinned, "Alrighty!  You've got yourself a bet!"

We both shook each others hands.  Sucker!  I thought gleefully.  I've got her now.  

"Hey Conner!  I'm rooting for you!"  I called, giving him a thumbs up.

A smile spread across his face, "Thanks."

Conner reached his hand out to Kera, "Good luck."

"Thanks, but save your luck for those who need it."

Some nerve, I thought.  Conner was just being friendly.  Conner lowered his hand; he sighed and went to his side of the dish.    

"3, 2, 1! LET IT RIIIP!"  Jazzman boomed.

Kera and Conner launched their blades.  Kera's beyblade was a pure golden colour; even the metal seemed to be covered in a sheet of thin golden residue.  It didn't really have sharp curves like mine or Conner's.  It looked like it was made for speed and defence rather than power.  I arched an eyebrow.  Interesting, I thought.  The blades spun round in the dish.

"You can't dodge my blade forever Conner!  Sooner or later I'm going to hit you!"  She shouted.  My eyes widened.  I noticed something about the way Conner was blading.  Conner was using the same tactics he'd used against me.  I also noticed that he preferred to study his opponent before he really got serious.  Kera's beyblade rammed Conner's out of the dish; but Conner wasn't surprised at all.  He was expecting that. Next time it wouldn't be so easy for her.  Conner's just studying her moves, I thought.  Of course Kera had no idea.  

"YEAH!  I hope you've got all your cash with you Alex!  I'm going to be taking the spoils soon!"  She shouted.  I just shook my head.  How could she possibly be that dense? Even I expected something was up when Conner didn't look surprised at his defeat.  

"3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP!"  The crowd chanted with Jazzman.

Kera laughed as she launched her blade.  She went straight for the kill.  Sparks flew off the metals of both beyblades.  I recognized what Conner was doing immediately.  He had used the exact same trick on me.  His blade wavered at the edge of the dish.  As Kera commanded her blade to knock Conner's out of the dish, he made his blade swerve at the last second and bump hers out of the dish.  

"WHAT!?"  Kera yelled in outrage.

"Round two goes to CONNER!"  Jazzman cried excitedly. 

"This time you're toast!"  She spat.  Conner said nothing; he was concentrating hard, thinking about his next move.

The two blades flew gracefully into the dish once more.  

"No more playing around!  Fenrir, come out!"  Kera yelled.

"Fenrir?"  I whispered to myself in wonder.

Kera's blade exploded with golden light.  A huge wolf bit beast emerged.  It stood in front on Kera, looking calm and serene.  It had smooth, shining, long fur.  Its ears were perked up and it had a black nose.  Small white whiskers dotted its intelligent face.  It had fierce red eyes.  A long, beautiful tail swished to and fro.  Long front and hind legs had long white claws on them. It had an air of supreme elegance.   Throwing back its head, Fenrir sent an eerie howl echoing throughout the stadium.  It bared its huge white teeth and lunged at Conner's blade.  

Conner tensed up, "Efriat, counter attack!  Hurry!"  

Efriat emerged from Conner's blade.  The creature squeaked.  Its eyes widened as it struggled to dodge Fenrir.  

"Conner, you can do this!"  I shouted, trying my best to encourage him.

"I'm going to win!"  Bragged the energetic Kera.  

"Not quite."  Conner responded.  Kera looked puzzled.

Kera smiled, and in the most taunting, bitchy voice possible for a human being, she spoke,

"I'm winning!  You're getting creamed!  Open your eyes, you're in denial already."  

Although I hated to admit it, Kera was right.  His small bit beast couldn't stand up to the phenomenal power of Fenrir.

Conner's face turned dangerously serious, "Alright Efriat, NOW!"           

Efriat turned to face the mammoth wolf bit beast.  Its eyes filled with silvery brightness.  Purple light erupted into every corner of the stadium.  I felt an invisible wind ruffle my hair.  A strange tingling sensation went up my spine.  Fenrir froze, still snarling at the mouse-like bit beast.  Efriat had its small beady, black eyes shut tight in concentration.  In an instant all the strange purple light suddenly got sucked back into the small furry creature.  It cried in sudden fury as it dove at Fenrir.  Then, the match was over.  Fenrir disappeared back into Kera's blade.  The beyblade wobbled and stopped.  Conner had won; leaving Kera staring in disbelief.  The expression on Kera's face was truly priceless.  I grinned widely.

"CONNER!  Oh YEAAH!!  You won!  I never doubted you for a second.  Congrats."  I called to him happily.  Conner just did one of his small smiles in return.

"Thanks."  He chirped.  His voice flowed with pride and content.  

"Hey Kera!  Cough up the money."  I walked over to her.  She was still just standing there gaping like some sort of zombie.  

I sighed, "Kera you L-O-S-T.  The match is over now, Conner won.  So don't be a sore loser!"

She still just stood there.

"I c-can't believe…I actually lost."  Kera stuttered. 

Yikes!  Even I don't take losing this bad.  She was ten times worse then I ever was, I thought to myself.  Just when I thought she'd stay in that petrified position for eternity, she turned around and grabbed my shoulder.

"You knew didn't you!?  You cheated me out of my money!  I don't owe you anything."  She shrieked.  I had decent patience, patience that was wearing out very quickly.

"Kera, Kera, Kera.  I did not cheat you out of your cashola.  You were overconfident and just plain stupid.  You lost your money, so deal with it and pay up."

Kera sighed deeply.  "I don't have any money, I'm broke, okay!  Happy now?"

"No I'm not happy!  That means I don't get anything!  What do you except to pay me with?  And why should I believe that you're broke anyways?  That could be you lying to get out of the mess you put yourself into!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Not good enough. You're a real bitch, ya know that?"

"So I was a bit overconfident and yes, maybe a bit bitchy-"

"A bit?"

"Okay!  A LOT!"

"That's more like it."

"I'm sorry."  She actually sounded sincere this time.  I smiled.  

"Maybe I did over react…a lot."  She added as she spotted me giving her the evil eye.

"Alright, alright!  I said I was sorry!  What do you want me to do!  Get on my knees and beg?"

I grinned evilly, "Actually…" 

"Don't answer that."  Kera blurted quickly.  I snickered.  

"You should at least go congratulate Conner."  I insisted.

She immediately perked up and towards Conner.

"Oh, and Kera…"

"Yeah?"

"You still owe me money."

"Damnit!"  She cursed.  I just laughed, watching smugly as Kera apologized to Conner.  I still need to talk to Conner about my bit beast, I thought.  I was anxious to tell him about what had happened.  He was bound to have some idea or at least good advice for me.  I was about to ask Conner if we could talk in private when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey."

I jerked my head up and found myself staring at that girl I met from before.

"Heey.  You entered the tournament, right?  How'd it go?"

"I made it all the way to the semi-finals!"  She seemed like a totally different person now.  Her eyes dark blue eyes glittered as she jumped up and down.  She looked very hyperactive, and the wide smile that spread from the corners of her mouth seemed plastered on her face.

"I just wanted to thank you for talking me into entering, I had tons of fun.  You were right.  You made it to the finals too, I see.  Congratulations.  I did choke big time when I fought Kera though."  She blushed.

"I never got your name."

"It's Abby."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alex."  We both shook each other's hands.  

"Hey!  Come over here for a sec."  I said as I ran towards Kera and Conner.

"You guys this is-"

"Abby.  We met already."  Kera interrupted me.

"You just love interrupting other people, don't you?"  I asked.  Kera just smirked devilishly.

"It's nice to see you again Kera."  Abby chirped.  Kera and Abby chatted back and forth with each other excitedly.  I took this opportunity to pull Conner aside.  I dragged him into the empty halls of the stadium.  Perfect!  Everybody else is still inside there, I sighed.  This is the greatest time to tell him.

"Conner like I was saying earlier, about my bit beast…"

"Yeah?"  Conner stared at me intently.

"It's weird the way I got it and all. Some wacko from off the streets just came and handed it to me.  How did you get your bit beast?"  I inquired.

Conner bowed his head in thought, and then answered, "Bit beasts are usually passed down from generation to generation.  I know that's how I got mine.  It was my dad's.  They are ancient spirits; no one knows how long they've lived or even their origin..."

Long speech alert, I warned myself.  I only wish I had a chair to get comfortable.  I didn't mind as much this time though. I wanted to hear what Conner had to say.  

"…Bit beasts can be made though.  Like the USA's or Russia.  It takes a lot of technology and skill to do something like that.  It doesn't make any sense that a person would just come to you to give you a beyblade with a bit beast."

"I know!  You believe me though, don't you?"  I had my eyes fixed on him.

"I believe you…it's just that that doesn't make any sense.  Why would he want to give you a blade?  The least a normal person would do is to either keep it and store it somewhere, or sell it."

"Ya, this guy…he looked really screwed up and I mean-"

Just then, Kera burst into the hall.  

"Hey guys!  Come back to the stadium quick!  There's going to be a-" 

My patience had just officially snapped, "CAN'T I GET A PRIVATE CONVERSATION FOR AT LEAST 20 MINUTES!!!  WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP INTERUPTING ME!?  ARGH!"  I screamed furiously, throwing my hands behind my head.  In response to my insane screeching, Kera lost her already non-existent patience and erupted.   

"WELL SOOoooRY!  I just thought you'd be interested in seeing the Blade Breakers compete!  Sheesh!  I'm trying to be considerate!"

Conner gulped, "I guess we could talk later…"

"…"  A furious glare spread across my face.

"Well, I'm glad SOMEBODY appreciated my consideration to come and get you so you didn't miss it.  Let's leave him here, and go see the Blade Breakers compete.  Come on!"  Kera dragged Conner behind her as she made her way back into the masses of people crowding the arena.  

"Damn!"  I cursed, sighing deeply.  I was about to make my way back into the stadium and prepare myself for the apology I would have to give to Kera, when I felt an intense heat coming from the pocket of my jacket.

"What the!?"  I whispered as I reached into my pocket only to touch burning hot metal.  I winced in pain then quickly ripped my jacket off and threw it onto the ground.  I shook my jacket vigorously.  My blade fell from the hole it'd burned in my pocket.

"Shit!  No way!  This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.  First, I go screwy in the semi-final match with Conner and now this!"  

My blade glowed a steady black red colour.  

"What does this mean?"  I asked myself.  My eyes were wide.  I needed to figure this all out.  Slowly, I reached out to pick up my blade.  Touching the metal softly, it occurred to me that it wasn't hot.  

"But…it was burning just a second ago.  How?"  Another question I couldn't answer.  I groaned, deciding it was best to forget about it for the time being, I bolted into the crowd, scanning the audience for any sign of Kera, Abby or Conner. 

**Phantom ****Phoenix****'s Note:  I hate when the site doesn't let me update my story!  Frustrating it is.  I can't log in, even though it's suppose to be all complete and stuff.  When the odd times it does let me log in, it's so hard to update my story!  D*** this thing to h***!!!  Oh well…  Tell me what you think of characters etc.  Constructive criticism is always welcome to help improve my story.  Remember to R + R!  No reviews = no updates!  Thanks a bunch!     **


	8. The Demo and The Idea

**Chapter 8:  The Demo and the Idea**

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own beyblade.

I managed to find Conner and the group.  It was obvious that Kera was still mad at me.  She puffed her face up like a blow fish and turned away from me.

"Okay, okay.  Kera, I'm really sorry."  I stared at her for a response.  She shook her head with satisfaction.  I sighed deeply as I put on my sincerest expression.

"C'mon Kera!  I'm sorry…"

"Oh, that's okay.  I forgive you."  

"You still owe money."

"Shut up!"

I smirked.  "Alright, so when are the Blade Breakers gonna come and kick some ass?"

"They should be coming down any second!"  Abby commented.  She'd changed, but I couldn't tell whether it was for better or for worse.  She was acting like she had never seen the Blade Breakers or any kind of beyblading.  She was bouncing up and down hyperactively in her seat with a goofy grin on her face.  I looked at the others.  Conner was cool and collected as he sat down with a blank expression on his face, arms folded and eyes closed.  There was Kera, who was now accusing me of being a greedy bastard who only cared about money.  And last but definitely not least there was me.  I considered myself to be moderately calm most of the time, and confident.  We would make a great team, I thought optimistically.  I decided to tell them.

"Hey guys-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!  We have a real treat for you all today!!"

Note to self, kill the Jazzman, I thought angrily as I clenched my fist.  How come every time I want to say something important, something else always interrupts me?

"The Blade Breakers will be competing against your own Canadian team, Avalanche!"  Jazzman announced.  

"What kind of a gay name is Avalanche?!  Couldn't they think of anything better?"  I asked.  

Kera shrugged, "Guess not.  Oh well, at least they're not called Snow Shoes or something like that."

"I suppose your right.  I can still hardly wait to see how good our Canadian team is!  It's the first time Canada has been a real competitor in the worlds!"  Abby said happily, her voice still flowing with seemingly endless energy.  I sighed, then sat back to watch the show.  

Tyson ran into the stadium, yelling out joyfully and waving at the crowd; although you could barely hear him over the screams of the masses.  Kai, Max, Ray, and of course Kenny entered the stadium next.  All of them smiling and waving at the crowd, (except for Kai of course.)  

"AND NOW YOUR OWN CANADIAN TEAM, AVALANCHE!"  Jazzman cried.  I thought the screams were awesomely loud before, but now I was sure I was going to go deaf.  The Blade Breakers were popular, but all the people here were Canadian.  Everybody wanted to see Canada kick some ass, including me.  Conner opened his eyes and put on his traditional smile.  Abby leapt from her seat and shrieked wildly.  Kera looked like she was yelling something, but I couldn't hear what, I was too busy plugging my ears from the constant shrieks of the audience.  I could still see though. I saw Avalanche, a team of three bladers, coming into the stadium.  It was one of the most ridiculous things I'd ever seen.

They were all dressed in winter jackets, covered in winter clothes.  It was the stupidest thing ever, especially since the stadium was boiling hot thanks to the many people that were watching.  One of them was really fat.  I could only see his whitish eyes due to the winter attire he had on.  Another was really skinny, with hints of his blue hair showing. He had dark brown eyes.  The other one was the shortest of the gang, with almost the exact same clothes, and beady lime eyes.  I groaned, and prayed Avalanche was more threatening than they looked.

"FIRST TYSON OF THE BLADE BREAKERS FACES RHIN FROM AVALANCH!"  Jazzman's voice was screaming over the crowd.  It even sounds wrong, I thought.  The screams slowly began to silence as Tyson and Rhin (the overweight one) walked up to the dish.

"We canooks are going to teach you a lesson, eh?" Rhin taunted.

"Huh?"  Tyson questioned, apparently not understanding what canooks meant.  I sighed.  "What kind of a person says Canooks?  If that guy starts saying 'eh' at the end of every sentence I'm gonna go crazy!"  I said, clenching my fist.

"Patience is a virtue…"  Kera said mockingly.

I quickly thought of a come back, "One that you don't have."

Kera frowned, "Thanks a lot!"

"Don't mention it!"

"Well I-"

"Would you two cut it out?  The match is going to start" Abby pointed at the dish.

The audience joined in on the count down, "3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!!"

Rhin and Tyson launched their blades and, well, let's just say it was over before it began.  Rhin's blade was knocked out of the dish in a fraction of a second.  

"That was just sad…"  Kera said, shaking her head in disapproval.  I had to agree, very pathetic.

"NEXT UP, TAM VS. MAX!!"  Jazzman yelled.  Max stepped up to the dish, as did Tam (The short one of the group).

"3, 2, 1!  LET IT RIP!"

"I'm not playing around!  Show them the pride of Canada, Beaverous!"  

"Beaverous?!"  All four of us said in unison.

A giant beaver bit beast came out of the blade.  It was huge, but other than that it looked like a normal beaver.  It was glowing brown.  Max counter attacked quickly,

"Draciel, let's go!"  He shouted.  The awesome power of Draciel overwhelmed the beaver bit beast.  The match was over.  Next was Ray versus a guy called Stu.  Stu had a moose bit beast.  That was over very quickly.  

"Good thing that was an exhibition match…"  Abby gulped.

"That was pathetic!  How can these stupid bladers hope to represent Canada!?"  I cried.

"It was the most embarrassing, degrading thing in history!"  Kera shouted.

Conner sighed and raised his head, "I wonder how Avalanche got where they are, being such terrible bladers.  I heard they won every competition held in Canada.  The bladers here aren't that bad."

"Ya, we're living proof of that!" I spat.

"This is sad.  I even think that I could beat those guys, and that's saying a lot!"  Abby commented.  This was the perfect time to bring up my idea.

"Then why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?"  Kera asked.

"Beat them of course!  We can beat them and knock them out of the Worlds, and then we can compete!" 

"NO WAY!!  I-I can't compete…not in the worlds!"  Abby groaned.

I smiled at her, "I promise you'll thank me for talking you into this, okay?"

"No, not okay!  I mean, entering one competition that doesn't really count for anything is one thing, but entering the worlds is totally different!"

"No it's not!  It's the same!  C'mon you guys!  You know I'm right…"  Silence greeted my words.

"Conner!  You've got to be on my side!  I saw the way you looked at the Blade Breakers, you want to fight them.  You're looking for a real challenge just like I am!"

Conner just stared at me for a moment, "But…you're not thinking everything out.  Avalanche is already on their way to Ottawa-"

"NO WAY!  They can't be!"

"Sorry Alex, they are.  How are we supposed to get all the way to Ottawa?  And what makes you think we'll make such a good team? I've never been on a team in my life.  What makes you think Kera and Abby want to do this?"

I looked at them for support; both of them stared at me blankly.

"C'mon you guys…I'll do anything!"  I dropped to my knees and pleaded.

"…Anything?"  Kera said in a mischievous voice.

"Ummm…"  Now I wasn't so sure if I would do absolutely anything.

"Fine!  You have to drop the bet thing, so I don't owe you money!"  She smirked.

My face twisted, I really wanted the money, "Damn you KERA!"

"So, we got a deal?" 

I clenched my teeth, "FINE!"

"Goody."  Her smirk widened.

"Abby, Conner, c'mon!"  I gulped.

"I'll do it if we can find some sort of plan to get there."

"YA!  Thanks Conner.  Abby, we need a forth blader."  I stared at her.

"You've already got a full team, you don't need me!"  She shouted and sprinted off.

Kera joined in my constant pleas, "Abby, wait! We need your help here!"

Abby didn't listen.  She just kept on running.

"Well, I guess it's just the three of us."  Conner sighed.

Kera stared at the ground, "It would've been nice to have an even number of four so we could have a substitute like the Blade Breakers do…"

"Hey!  Wait a sec guys.  I don't give up so easy.  Abby just needs a bit of extra convincing, that's all."  

Kera looked at me in disgust, "What do you plan to do!  We don't even know where she lives!"

Smirking devilishly I answered, "But we can find out now, can't we?"  I arched my eyebrows.  Drawing a deep breath, Kera sighed, "You're terrible you know that?!"  I just grinned.  I could tell that she was trying hard not to smile.

"Okay guys!  Tomorrow morning we meet at Abby's house.  I'll call you and tell you where it is." I instructed.

Kera gave me a bizarre look, "But how are you going to find that out!?"

"Let's just say I have certain ways…"

"Alright then, we'll meet at Abby's house."  Conner said calmly as he turned and walked away. 

"Don't know how you're going to pull this one off…"  Kera sighed.  That left me still standing there in the bright flood lights of the stadium.

"This is gonna be great…"  I said to myself.  I grinned as I watched them both walk their separate ways.  I had a bit of research to do now.  I knew her name at least. Other than that I didn't know anything about her.  I decided to search for her in the direction I saw her run off.  If there was still some slim chance in locating her it'd make my job a hell of a lot easier.  I looked for about an hour before I gave up on finding Abby in the streets.  It was about 8:00PM.  I still had a lot of searching to do.  My next guess was the phonebook.  Something had to be in there.  I quickly walked over to a phone booth and scanned the pages.  I didn't know her last name but a thought hit me.  

"Of course!  Why didn't I think of it before!  Lots of people know her last name!  They announced it in the competition.  That bulletin board with all the names of competitors is probably still up.  All I need to do is go over there and check it out.  I'm such a dumb ass!"  I bolted over towards the stadium.  Sure enough, the bulletin board was still hanging outside.  

"I can not believe how stupid I am…Abby Huizingh."  I read the name out loud.  Now all I had to do was dial the phone number, and do some fast talking.  Perfect.  I trekked back to the phone book – she was the only Huizingh listed.  After scribbling the number down on my hand, I raced towards the bus stop.

I got home at 9:30.  I grinned, trying to think of what kind of excuse or sales pitch I could use to get her address.  I quickly dialled in the number.  I heard someone pick up,

"Hello?"  The voice of a woman greeted me.

"Hi, I'm trying to sell some oranges.  I'm getting some funds for the homeless children who don't have any Christmas, er, toys." I stuttered.  God I hope this works, I thought.

"Really?  I'm sure we could do something about that.  How much do they cost?"

Score!  I gotta make 'em really cheap though…

"It's about…25 cents per orange."

"Isn't it usually per pound?"

"Ummm, yes.  Could you hold on a moment?"

"Sure."  Think cheap.  Let's see…

"It's about $1.00 per pound."  I crossed my fingers.

"Great!  Could I have about 5 pounds then?"

"Yup, I'll need your name and address."

"Sophie Huizingh, 4529, Linkon Road."

"Alright, thank you."  I hung up before she had the chance to say anything else.  

"SCORE!  Now all I have to do is call Conner and Kera." It was done in an instant.  Kera seemed to talk for eternity, questioning how I found out.  Then criticizing me for pressing into other peoples business.  That is one girl I'll never understand.  All that was left was to wait until tomorrow.  

The Next Day

************

            We all met at Abby's house as soon as we could get away from school, which was about 3:00PM.  I grinned at Conner and Kera, waiting patiently for them to congratulate me on my success.

"You're absolutely AWFUL!"  Kera cried.

I gave her a look of utter confusion, "Awful?!  How so, may I ask?"

"By prying into other people's business of course!  What do you think I mean?"

"Well…if I'm prying, then you're prying too!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really!  If you really cared about all that privacy crap you keep preaching about, you wouldn't be here!"

Kera didn't have anything to say to that.  She stared at me hard, then turned around and snorted.  

"Come on, let's just go and see if she's home."  Conner said, walking towards the door.

I shook my head, "No, her parents might be home."

"And…?"

"So, we obviously don't want to use the front door."

"So what are we going to do!?  Bust in?"  Kera spat.

"Of course not!  They probably have a security system.  I don't wanna be caught by the police!"  I shouted.

Kera winced; Conner just sighed and shook his head.

"What?"  I asked them.

"You know…that really shouldn't be the first thought that comes into your mind." Conner replied.

"Ya, you would just break into other peoples houses if you could, wouldn't you?" Kera mumbled in annoyance.

I bowed my head in thought before I answered, "Is there a right answer to that?"

"Yup." Kera responded promptly.

"Well…upon reflection I probably would…"

"You little-"

"Let's just go knock on the door.  Alex, you can pretend you're a normal, mentally healthy person."  Conner grinned.  That's the first time I've ever seen him grin, I thought.

"Ouch!  Alex got burned!"  Kera jumped up and down in celebration.  I got burned?  No, that was nothing.  I'll have to get into a battle of wits with her later.  I smiled at that thought.  I ignored them as I picked up a snowball and threw it at the highest window.  

"What are you doing?"  Kera and Conner said in unison.

"Throwing snowballs at the window.  What else?"

"And the purpose of this would be…?"  Kera questioned.

"To get Abby to come out."  
You can't even TRY to act normal, can you?"

"Nope."

"Fine!"  Before I knew it, Kera made a snowball and pitched it at the window.  Conner just stood on the driveway staring.  He was probably pretending he didn't know us. After we stood there throwing snowballs for five minutes, the window opened.  I will never forget the look on Abby's face.  She looked horrified beyond all belief and reckoning.  Actually, she looked as if she were going to burst into tears.  Her hair was a mess. She was dressed in a long, silky blue nightgown.

"Abby!  It's 3:10, what are doing still in your pyjamas?"  Kera shouted up to her.

Abby, blushing deeply answered, "I'm sick, okay!  And the main question should be what the hell you're doing at my house!"

"Isn't it obvious?  You're going to come and compete with us!"

"Oh Alex!  How can you just assume that?"  She cried.

"Easy! You just need a bit of extra convincing; I know you'll thank me for it.  Now come on…the least you could do is invite us in, I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

"NO!  J-Just go away."  She screamed, slamming the window shut.

I sighed, "Now we ring the doorbell."

"We could've just rung it before."  Kera barked.

"Yeah, great idea! She probably would've slammed it in our face, genius!"

"It'd be better than flinging snowballs at her windows!"

"Well I-"

"LET'S…just ring the doorbell."  You know it's bad when you even start to get on Conner's nerves.  We both gazed at him as he went up to the door and rang the doorbell.  No answer.

I stared at the snow covered ground, "She knows it's us."  

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Kera mocked.  I set myself up for that one.  I didn't answer.

"Well, let's go.  She obviously doesn't want to come."  Stated Kera.

"No, she just needs…a lot of extra convincing."  I sat on the cold pavement.

Kera gaped at me in wonder, "You just never give up, do you?"

"I never give up.  I'm staying here until she comes out and gives me a good reason why she can't come with us."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to…" Kera said hesitantly.  

I frowned, "Not good enough.  I'm staying here!"

So that was it.  I stayed there.  Kera and Conner both decided to remain there as well.  I was happy for their company at least.  The hours rolled by. We waited and waited until 5:00.  I was getting pretty damn cold out.  Without warning, the door suddenly sung open.

Abby was now fully dressed in a lilac t shirt that had a strange swirling pattern on it.  She wore black sweat pants and had her short hair wrapped up in a bun.  She looked a bit flushed and pale.  Abby eyed us in a mixture of rage and astonishment, "You're still here!  You should be gone by now!  Just go away!"

"No, not until you give me a good reason why you can't try and enter the worlds!"

"Because…it's already been decided, remember?"

"But we can beat them!  You know we can!"  I pressed my hands and face up to the door; I continued pleading desperately, "You said, 'I even think that I could beat those guys.'  Don't you want to?  Come on Abby; just give me a good reason.  Then I swear I'll never bother you again!"

"Okay…how will we get there?"

"We'll think of something!"  

"You don't have any answers to anything!  How can I commit myself to doing anything if you don't even know yourself?"

I felt my spirit getting crushed, bashed and obliterated a thousand times over from those words.  I gulped; I was close to crying, very close.  I chased the thought of tears from my mind.  I didn't want to be all stupid and wimpy.

"Y-You're right…that's actually…a really good reason."  I drawled slowly, choking on my own words.  Her expression of anger turned to one of pity and remorse.  She looked at me sadly.  I shrugged,

"It was just a…idea.  I thought it was a great idea.  Guess I was wrong, bye Abby…"

"Hey, um, wait Alex.  I didn't mean it…"  She stuttered.  I turned around and looked at her,

"Really?"

"Yeah, it isn't really that great a reason.  We'll figure it out okay?  I'll be on your team I guess, if that's okay."

"YEAH!  We didn't freeze our butts off for nothing!"  Kera bellowed.  Her words echoed loudly down the empty streets.  I perked, bouncing back from my emotionally shattered state.

"YES!  Abby, we have a full team!  We are going to kick the ass!  Thank you Abby, you won't regret it!"  I danced around in circles.

Conner smiled, then blushing a bit he spoke, "If it isn't too much trouble…could we-"

"Come in?  Sure."  Abby responded, completing Conner's sentence.  We were all frozen solid.  Abby cranked up the heat and made us some hot chocolate.  We then started to discuss the World Championships.

"How are we going to get there, and how are we going to find them?"  Abby questioned.

"The BBA of course!  They'll help us get there, and help us find Avalanche."  I told them.

Conner sighed, shaking his head in disagreement, "The BBA's only supporting the beybladers that are officially in the worlds.  They won't accept us.  We're just an unheard of group.  If they were able to support every minor blader, they'd be bankrupt."

"B-But we won the Toronto Tournament…that's got to be good for something."  Abby pointed out.  

"Yeah!  Great thinking!  Maybe with that kind of credibility's they'll have to help us."  Kera bubbled energetically.  

"I sincerely doubt it…"  
"Come on Conner!  Don't be such a downer."  I replied.

"No, I'm not trying to bring anybody's hopes down.  I just don't want to be the one to create false hope."  
"False hope?"  Kera muttered dangerously.

Conner sighed, "Haven't you heard?"

"About what?"  All three of us said in unison.

"The BBA may be going bankrupt-"

"WHAT!"  I screeched. 

"NO WAY!"  Kera shouted.

"How?"  Abby inquired.

"They're spending more money then they're taking in.  They're the main supporter of all the tournaments, right?"

Kera shrugged, "Yeah…so how are they going bankrupt?"

"Well, it costs a lot of money to fly people all over the place."

"But the tournaments should more then make up for that!"  I argued.

"Rumour has it that they're blowing their money on something big, or that they're selling a certain part of their corporation"       

 "Can they do that?"  Abby gasped.

"Yes."  Conner answered sadly.

Kera slumped down, "So…what are they blowing all their cash on?"

"I don't know, it's a rumour-"

"HA!  Then we've got nothing to worry about if it's just a rumour."  Kera exclaimed.

"Not necessarily true.  Lots of rumours have been true; I guess lots of them have been false too.  I'm just saying that more and more bladers are being turned down away from the BBA.  Not as many are coming to this Worlds Tournament either.  After that incident in last Worlds Tournament, I'm surprised they're having another one here in Canada."

I smiled, "Ya, that Voltaire guy got himself in jail pretty damn fast."  
"You can say that again…"  Abby sighed.  "That was scary…especially the way they bladed Ray."

"That was just brutal, cheap and unfair."  Kera shuddered in disgust.

"Well, they're not competing in this Worlds competition, that's for sure."  I pointed out.

Kera nodded, "Thank the gods for that!"    

"I guess we still could check out the BBA.  We'll all have to tell our parents too."  Conner said plainly.  At that moment, all the colour drained from Kera's face.

"Wait, are you SURE we have to…tell our parents?"

"Of course. They have to know were we are."

"C'mon Kera, you look like Armageddon has officially been announced."  I laughed.

"We need a team leader."  Kera blurted, changing the subject.  I looked at her suspiciously, but decided to let it go for now.  I grinned,

"That should be obvious!  Fear not good people, for I shall lead you into victory!"  I cried, standing up and pointing into nothingness.  Kera rolled her eyes,

"Well, I think Conner should be our leader."

My jaw dropped, "What?!"  

"Yup, Conner. What do you say Abby?"

"Sorry Alex, but I think Conner is a great choice."  Abby put her hand on Conner's shoulder.  Conner glanced desperately at both of the girls.

"I-I don't really know about that-"

"SEE!  He doesn't want to, so I'll be leader."

Kera smirked, "Hey Alex!  Majority rules!"

"Well, if you really want me to be the team captain, I guess I could."  Conner ventured cautiously.

"NO!"  I yelled.

"YES!"  Abby and Kera cried, jumping up and down.

"Fine then."  I pouted.  

"We'll check out the BBA thing tomorrow after school, then once we find everything out we'll tell our parents."  Conner commanded.

Kera brushed her long hair further behind her back, "Got it."

She still looked pale at the mention of telling her parents.  I ignored it.  

"My parents are going to be home soon, so you guys better get going."  Abby advised.

"Rightio!" Chirped Kera.  I sighed.  We had spent two hours talking about what we were going to do.  I could hardly wait for the real fun to begin.  I wanted to get gone and go to the Worlds.  

I had no idea what I was getting myself into.  I barely noticed the heat of my blade resonating from my pocket.  Any thought of telling Conner or Abby or even Kera about the strange behaviour of my beyblade had fled from my mind.  All note of what had happened with my blade had vanished from my memory.  I was only focussing on the tournament.  I wasn't even thinking about what my blade could do and had done in the past couple of days.      

**Phantom ****Phoenix****'s Note:  Okay!  Tell me what you think.  By the way, I'm thinking about having a pairing.  It's either going to be Alex and Kera, or Alex and Abby.  I need input on that one.  Tell me which the best is.  Don't forget to review.  *Gets down on hands and knees and begs* I don't get many reviews and I know (Or hope *Crosses fingers*) other people must be out there!  I'm begging you!  REVIEW!  I would also like this time to thank Lady Blade WarAngle, without your support, I would've stopped writing a long time ago.  I want to also thank Shin no tenshi, whose opinion is always helpful and welcome (not to mention appreciated.)  I will stop my story and send it to these people who have been reviewing personally (if they want it that is) if I don't get more reviews.  Read and Review people!  Thanks!      **


	9. Breaking the News

**Chapter 9:  Breaking the News**

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own beyblade.

**Chapter 9:  Breaking the News**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

It wouldn't be hard to inform my parents that I was going to Ottawa to compete in the Worlds.  A piece of paper, and a pen was all I really needed to tell them my plans.  I left the note on the already cluttered kitchen table, although I doubted that they'd ever find it with the tornado of papers, coffee cups, and half-eaten bagels.  I didn't worry too much about my parents missing it in all the mess.  It wasn't like they were actually going to miss me or anything.  How could they?  They rarely saw me and nothing they could do or say was going to stop me.  The phone had been ringing off the hook.  It made me thankful for caller ID.  Several calls had been from the school.  I did skip two days in a row, so I really couldn't expect any less.  Oh well – they'd all been successfully deleted.  I sighed, and silently started to wonder if Kera would be able to go.  I could tell from the look on her face that she plainly feared asking them.  

It was Thursday, no school for me.  I'd skipped once, twice, what's a third time to that?  I just needed to do something to kill the time now.  I glanced at the clock; it was 3:10 PM.  I snorted and took my blade out of my pocket.  

"Damn, I'm bored…"  A thought struck me.  I grinned, grabbing the phone and quickly dialling Kera's number.  

"Hello!?"  That was definitely Kera.  She sounded tense and stressed.  It sounded like someone was yelling in the background.  

I took a deep breath and responded, "Hey Kera!  I was just wondering how things were-"

"Going!?  Damn you Alex!  DAMN YOU!  Screw off, will you!  How can you just call me up like that, you bastard!  If I want to talk, I'll call you! Good riddance!"  There was a loud click after that.

"Okaaaay…."  I sighed.  That was interesting.  I will never, with all the powers of heaven and hell understand her.  I rolled my eyes and walked calmly to the family room, sat down, and turned on the TV.

**Kera's P.O.V.**

I growled, slamming down the phone.  Fuck!  It figures that he'd call now of all times.  He's such an inconsiderate bastard, I thought furiously.  

"Kera!  Get over here now!"  My father bellowed at me.

"Fine!"  I snapped.

I looked into his bleak, narrowed eyes, "Don't take that kind of tone with me Kera!"  He yelled.  I sat down on the couch of my relatively clean house.  I hate my family.  It was all fine with Conner and Alex and Abby to tell their parents.  But me, no…of course not!  I was fortunate just to compete in the Toronto Tournament, let alone go to Ottawa.  I interrupted my dad's listing of the various 'dangers' of going to Ottawa without supervision.  My family wouldn't go to Ottawa; I wouldn't have that any other way.  I wanted it to be just me and my team.  I decided to interrupt my dad's never ending lecture.

"I JUST WANT TO GO AND COMPETE IN THE WORLDS!!!  IT'S NO BIG-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!  LISTEN!  I don't want you to go blading or any crap like that.  You're going to miss all sorts of important school work.  There's no reason for you to go anywhere.  Hell, you haven't even got a real job yet.  You never clean up or do anything around this house…"

I gritted my teeth.  I was going to explode.  It was time for the 'wonderful' world of lectures!  Rapture and joy!  Now he would drone on about things I should do, things I didn't do, and things I should've done a long time ago.  I envied my older brother.  He was already out of this hell hole that I had to call 'home.'  It'll be at least two or three more years before I can get the hell out of here!  I'm the one who always gets blamed for everything!  If something breaks, it's not because it's old or anybody did something wrong to it.  Whose fault is it?  Mine!  If the house isn't clean and my father's stuff is lying all over the place, whose fault is it?  It isn't his, its mine!  'Kera, pick that up!  Kera, think about your future!  Kera, don't waste your time with all this beyblade shit, focus on getting a 'real' job; a real job?  That's a laugh!  No way in hell I'm going to sit behind a counter top all day and serve a bunch of ignorant jackasses coffee!  Nor will you ever find me at some cheap clothes store!  My parents have two requirements for me:  get into University or College, and get a well paying job to support them in their old and brittle age.  If it was a job I hated, it would be too bad for me.  My parents would rather see me in my grave than for me to do something I actually liked!  Heaven forbid it!  God no, nobody can stand the thought of me being happy.  I knew what I was going to be when I 'grew up'- a beyblader, or a bag lady.  Being 'part of this family' meant I have to clean up after everyone and if I didn't, I wasn't part of the family.  That was a pain in the ass.  It would be easy just to run away to compete in the Worlds, but then I'd have nowhere to go back to.  If something like that happened, my family would disown me, saying I didn't want to be here anymore.  I guess they are right about that part, but then I'd have no place to stay.  How much would that suck?

"Kera!  Are you listening!?"  My father boomed.  

I sneered, "Oh, of course I am!  I was just wondering when this conversation would be over!"

I had just managed to get my father even more pissed off then he already was. 

"UP TO YOUR ROOM!"  

I obeyed, more then happy to get away from the endless lectures and complaints.  I collapsed into my bed, staring at the stars painted on my ceiling.  My room was small and puny.  I had a twin bed with designs of fluorescent shooting stars, moons and planets on it.  The floor was devoid of clutter, and the various wooden shelves scattered at corners of my room were filled with useless books my parents had given me.  I could hear my mom and dad arguing downstairs.  I grabbed a suitcase and started to pack.  I wondered if I should tell Alex about this.  I was going to go to the Worlds; maybe I could stay with him.

"I will SO beat him up if he laughs or says anything stupid, which he probably will.  He may be mad at me for hanging up on him…meh!  He'll get over it. Besides, I have a perfectly good reason."  I shook my head.  I grabbed a bunch of clothes and shoved them in my suitcase.  I grabbed a couple books that I had bought with my own money.  I snatched up all the necessary things.  I tilted my head, debating whether or not I should sneak into my parents' room and steal any of their money.  It would probably come up to bite me in the ass later…oh well.   Who cares?  They'll get lots more money, I decided.  I picked up the phone in my room and called Alex.

"Hello?"  He answered.

"Hiya!"  I cried out happily.

"Ohhhh.  Weren't you just the one who hung up on me and called me a bastard?"  He stated in a semi-sarcastic tone.

"So!?  I had a perfectly good reason!  Besides, it's YOUR fault for calling at such a bad time!"  I snapped.

Alex snorted, "Well sorry, but I don't have psychic powers like you do!  Maybe you can teach me!"

"Shut up Alex!  Stop being a dumb ass!  I'm going to come over and stay at your house."  I announced.

"What!  Who said you could!?"  He stuttered.

"I said I could, obviously!"

"That is not what I meant!  You can't just…just do that!  I don't want you-"

"WHAT!  Well sorry!  I thought we were friends, and friends do favours for each other!  Screw you!"  I hung up the phone.  The phone rang again a second later.  I let it ring about ten times before picking it up and hanging up again.  It was quiet for exactly five minutes before the phone rang again.  I growled, snatching it and yelling into it.

"STOP CALLING ME!"

Alex responded, "Sorry!  You just can't invite yourself-"

"Why?  Oh…you were planning to invite me?  Thanks!"  I interrupted.  

"What the-" was the last thing I heard before I hung up again.  I grinned, picking up my suitcase, and sneaking into my parent's room to get some money.  After I raided all the drawers in their nice oak dresser, I decided to make the traditional exit out the window.  It was hard enough to open the window.  When I finally did manage, I slid down the icy shingles and fell headfirst into the snow.

"Damn that's COLD!"  I screamed, digging myself out of the snow and running off to catch the next bus.  I got on it in good time.  Alex's house wasn't really close to mine.  I had to stay on the bus for 45 minutes.  I hated going back into the cold again, especially since the snow covering me head to toe had melted in the heated bus, leaving me freezing in the bitter chill.  I ran down the confusing labyrinth of Toronto.  Finally, I found Alex's house.  It looked smaller than my house.  Very puny, my house was at least average size, rather than a dinky little dump. I rang the doorbell over and over again.  I had no patience now; I was freezing my ass off. The door swung open.  Alex just stared at my in a gaping manner.  Of all the nerve…I thought poisonously.

"Well!?  Aren't you even going to let me in?!"  I demanded.  Alex's eyes narrowed as he sighed and moved out of my way.

"Thank you!  Sheesh!"  I barked.  I glanced at him; he was rolling his eyes and shaking his head.  

"What's your problem!?"  I eyed him.

"Nothing…I was just wondering how things went with your family, and why the hell you're here."

"Well I thought it was obvious that things went crappy with my family.  I want to stay here because I have been kicked out of my own house."  I shrugged, deciding it'd be okay to stretch the truth a little. 

Alex gasped, "NO WAY!  Why didn't you just say so?!  My parents let me go to Ottawa."          

**"Just cause…well, doesn't matter now anyways.  Now, how about Conner and Abby?  They can come, right?"**

"Dunno, haven't heard from them yet."  
"Oh…this place is a mess!"

He grinned, "Like it?  You'll be staying here a while, at least until we can get to Ottawa and compete in the Worlds."

"After that…"  I looked at him pleadingly.

He gave me a puzzled expression, "You'll be able to go home…right?"

I cringed, "Yeah…I'll be able to go home."

**Conner's P.O.V.**

I carefully started to write down the answers to the math homework that was assigned at school.  Yawning, I quietly got up from the kitchen table and stretched.  It wasn't any use.  I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the competition.  How would we get there?  That was the first and foremost thing in my mind.  I could never ask my mom or give anyone else the burden of driving us there.  It'd be so much simpler if we could count on the BBA.  It's their job to help bladers who are stranded or who need any kind of transportation.  The simple reality is that we couldn't, I thought dismally.  Kera and Abby wanted me to be the leader because they thought I'd do a great job.  I couldn't let them down.  My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.  I walked to the front hall and calmly opened the door.  

"Hey Conner.  Have a good day?"  The cheerful face of my mother greeted me.

"Yeah…"  I answered.

"That's good."  She chirped.

"My day was busy, busy, busy…"  I patiently listened to my mom, waiting for the right time to bring up the subject of beyblading.  

"Conner, why don't you ever say anything?  It's not normal for a young boy your age to be so quiet."  She sighed, and then continued on, "It was the very same thing about your father that drove me crazy when he was here with us.  People like you being so quiet makes me nervous.  I don't want you to end up like your father; he was so serious, he had so many emotions bottled up inside of him.  You should talk more often.  That way, if there's something on your mind, you won't have to deal with it alone…"

A wave of guilt washed over me.  I didn't realize I was making her worry.  This was the first time that she'd said anything.

"I'm sorry mom…"  I gulped, bowing my head.

"Conner, don't be like that, it's okay.  I just wish…I'm trying to prevent you becoming like your father.  I don't want my son to be like that."

My mother and father were both divorced.  My mom and dad didn't understand each other.  I understood both of them perfectly.

"Conner, is there anything you want to talk about?  I know I've talked long enough."  She laughed.

I knew exactly what I wanted to talk about, "Actually…there is something."

"What is it then?"  My mom stared at me with her velvet eyes.  If you ever had seen me and her together, you would never guess we were related.  She had thick black hair, and always wore some sort of green business outfit.  Her face was tanned, and she was always smiling.

"I was thinking about going to Ottawa-"  
She interrupted me, "But that's so far!  I'm sorry…keep going."

"I haven't got everything planned out yet, but I'd like to compete in the Worlds-"

"The Worlds!?  Aren't they already decided?"  She inquired, once again, interrupting me.

"Yes, but I've seen the Canadian team beyblade.  They aren't very good.  I'm pretty sure I could knock them out of the competition and-"

"But you'd need a whole team for that!"  She blurted.

"I have some friends that are hopefully coming with me.  We're a team of four.  We need to get over there before the competition starts, and knock them out."  I finished.  I was lucky she didn't interrupt me again. 

"Sounds exciting.  You can go of course!  How long will you be gone?"  She inquired.  I tried to think of a reasonable estimate of how long we would be gone.

"I really don't know…it depends on how far we make it in the Worlds…"  My voice trailed off.

"Well, I'm willing to support that.  I'll give you some money you can spend and try and find out if any buses can drive you and how much they'll cost-"

My mind panicked.  I couldn't do that!  Not to my mom, she was a very busy woman.  I don't want to become a burden to her, I thought. 

"No mom!"  I cried out before thinking.

"No, I can't come and see you beyblade?"  She looked hurt.

"That's not what I meant.  You can't get transportation and all those things you're listing.  It's too much."  
"Oh no it's not!"  She grinned.

"Mom…I don't want you to go through any trouble because of me."

"Don't be ridiculous!  People help each other; it's natural, especially for family members."  She winked.  It was almost enough to make me give up on that argument and let her do what she wanted.

"But mom-" I stuttered before being interrupted again.

"No 'buts' Conner!  We're family, and we'll help each other."  She let out a small smile.

"…..Alright, but you don't have to."

"I want to!  I'll give you and your friends some money for this and that and-"

"No, just…I don't want any money."

"Conner, I'll get everything planned out.  So don't worry about a thing."  Before I could say anything, she raced off and dove into the kitchen.  I sighed.  I regretted telling her.  I should have just told her when we got everything planned out.  Now she would be under a lot of stress, not to mention working late, because of me.  I felt terrible.  I announced I wasn't hungry, and went up to my room to try and finish my homework, leaving her with a puzzled expression on her face.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

I stared into nothingness as I shifted the mashed potatoes and peas with my fork.  My uncle and aunt were both talking about this and that.  My parents died a long time ago, when I was little.  I've lived with Aunt Mary and Uncle Charlie ever since.

"So Abby how was school today?"  The excited voice of my aunt asked.

"Oh, it was good."  I answered.

"You know, you should get involved in some school activities.  I heard the Drama club would be putting on a new play…"  My uncle grinned.

"No!  I-I can't do that…"  I stuttered.

My uncle tilted his head, "Why not, it'd be fun!"

"You'd have such a wonderful time!"  My aunt grinned.

"Because, it's…embarrassing!"  I stated.  They always do this!  I thought angrily.  My uncle and aunt were always trying to get me involved in some sort of school activity or community service.  I don't want a part in any of it.  They don't understand how embarrassing it is.

"You're being silly, it'll be fun."  My uncle said.

"No, I'm not going to.  Can we…not talk about this anymore."

They both looked disappointed, but thankfully, dropped the subject.  Nobody understands me.  Everybody thinks I can do anything, but I just can't!  I don't want to let anybody down.  I know I'll end up disappointing my friends if I was part of the team.  I'm no good, not good at all!  Why does everybody think I am?  What does he want from me!? I thought dismally.

"Abby, you look so depressed all the time…why don't you tell us what's wrong?"  Aunt Mary smiled, putting her hand on my shoulder softly.

I shrugged, "Nothings wrong…"

They looked worried now.  I stared down at my food again.  I could just use the excuse that my family wouldn't let me.  It'd be easy enough.  Alex wouldn't accept that though.  He never takes no for an answer!  I wish I could just make him disappear.  

"May I please be excused?"  I asked.

"Abby, you haven't touched your food!"  Uncle Charlie exclaimed.

"I-I'm not hungry."

My aunt sighed, "You haven't been well lately, Abby.  You don't eat, you're always tired, not to mention depressed.  You're so shaky and pale, Abby.  We're very worried.  Are you feeling sick?" 

"No…I'm fine."  I said in a monotone voice.  That got me thinking.  Was I really that bad?  I shuddered.

I gazed at my family with an expressionless face, "I'm…nervous."

"Why!?"  They both shouted at the exact same time.

"Because…some of my friends…asked me to come with them, to Ottawa…so I can beyblade in the Worlds."

They were much happier about that news then I was.

"That's wonderful!  You should go beblad in the Worlds!"  My aunt cried out.

"It's called _beyblading, not _beblad_!"  I corrected.  You could tell they didn't have a clue what they were talking about._

"That's the popular new sport with those spinning tops, right?"  My uncle asked.

I sighed deeply, "…yes."

"We'll have to meet these friends of yours!"  Aunt Mary bubbled.

"How will you be getting there?"

"How will you be getting back?"

The questions went on and on.  I lied and told them that the BBA would be providing transportation.  I did NOT want them driving me.  I knew they'd find some major way of embarrassing me.  I do not want them making me look like an idiot, especially in front of Alex!  Wait…did I just think that? 'Especially in front of Alex?'  I pushed the thought from my mind.  I decided to go to bed early.  Now all I had to do was wait till tomorrow.  I closed my eyes.  

"If any of the others can't make it, I'm not going to go…"  

**Phantom ****Phoenix****'s Note:  I decided to try different points of view this time.  What do you guys think?!  Tell me.  Well, this is going to be the last chapter I post, (until I get MORE reviews anyways).  Shin no Tenshi, I tried to send this to you (so I wouldn't have to post it), but it said that your storage space was full. ?????**

Anyways, Lady Blade WarAngle, tell me if you want my story.  I will give it to you.  AND tell me what you think on the Alex and Abby or the Alex and Kera pairing.  


	10. Transportation Troubles

**Chapter 10:  Transportation Troubles**

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own beyblade.

I sprang out of my bed.  I was ready to get to the world finals, or find a way to get to them that is.  It was now the fabulous Friday.  I was obviously skipping school for about the fourth time in a row.  It's a major pain in the ass always waiting for the others, though I did manage to convince Kera to skip with me this time. At least listening to her bitch about my slacking was fairly amusing and passed the time.  I was quick to point out to her that she was also skipping school, but she claimed that was 'different.'  

When it was finally four o'clock, we met the others at Conner's house.  It was a hell of a lot tidier than my home.  There was no mess at all!  Not a thing that was out of place, not a dish that wasn't done.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to go?"  I inquired cheerfully.

"Well I can go, how about you three?"  Conner calmly questioned.

Kera grinned, "OH YEAH!"

"No problemo!"  I yelled.  

Abby sighed loudly.  My excitement was subdued.  I turned to look at her.

"You can go, right Abby?"

She closed her eyes, and nodded her head slowly.  Adrenaline rushed through me once again.

"YEAH!"

"Hold on Alex, we're not there yet.  We still need to find a way to get there.  Then we need to develop strategies to beat Avalanche."

"Conner, Conner, Conner.  Once we get there, all our problems are over.  Beating Avalanche will be a piece of cake."

Conner frowned, "Don't underestimate them.  They could've just been losing on purpose at that exhibition match-" 

"On…purpose?"  Abby's voice trembled with dread.

"Why the hell would they do that!?"  Kera spat.

"It's strategy.  The exhibition match didn't count for anything, so they could've just lost on purpose.  That would protect their strategies and hide their real power.  There's one more thing too.  What if they don't accept our challenge?  Or if they do accept, keep their word?  This plan is so risky; it's hard to guarantee anything."

Conner's words left us a little shaken.  I glanced at the worried faces of my team mates.

"So what?!  It's all 'if they do this, if they do that'! There's no proof that they lost on purpose or anything!"  I growled.  

Kera decided side with me for once, "Ya!  You're over thinking every little detail!"

"I'm just saying to be caref-"

"NO!"  Kera and I cried in unison.

Abby gulped, "Guys, let's just calm down.  If we can't find a way to get there, there's no point in talking about any of this other stuff."

"Abby's right, we should concentrate on what's most important right now.  Anyone got any ideas how we can get there?"  Conner asked.

I forgot about the previous argument and blurted out the answer to our problem. 

"The BBA!  The BBA will help us for sure."

"Well, we did win the Toronto tournament…"  Abby pointed out.

"I guess it's worth a try."  Conner sighed.

We all walked down to the BBA's Toronto headquarters.  It towered over the other structures surrounding it.  The walls were red marble and were carved with images of historic blades and bladers.  A timeline of Worlds winners was etched into the stone.    Bold lettering above the door read "Beyblade Association".

"Holy shit!  Maybe this is what they're blowing all their cash on!!"  Kera gawped.

"That's one possibility, but I sincerely doubt it…they had enough money from last year's ticket sales – they were astronomical.  Everywhere the Bladebreakers bladed was completely sold out."  Connor mused quietly. 

We all entered solemnly into the building.  The inside was just as fancy looking as the outside.  The floor was comprised of smooth, black marble, and the oaken desks and chairs were clean and polished.  I marched up to the front desk.

"Hi!  I was wondering if you could help us."  I asked.

"Certainly, what seems to be the problem?"  The women at the counter responded.  She wore a red business suit, and had her brown hair wrapped up in a tight bun.  She also wore glasses with thick frames that hid her hazel eyes.

I grinned, "Well, me and my friends kinda need to get to Ottawa-"

"Are you finalists in the worlds?"  She interrupted.

"Nooo…" I answered cautiously, "but we did win the Toronto tournament-"

She smiled almost mockingly, "I'm sorry, but we can't provide transportation for spectators."

My blood boiled, but before I could blurt out an insult, Kera bolted up to the front desk with a monstrous glare on her face.

"SPECTATORS!  We're NOT SPECTATORS!  We ARE bladers and we need some damn transportation!  That's all!  You'd think that a simpleton like you could do that for us!  Can you handle that!?"  Kera screamed, quickly gaining the attention of everybody in the room.  Kera had succeeded in royally pissing off the clerk.  

She glared and jumped from her cushy chair, "I'm sorry!  But unless you can point out which team you are part of in the worlds, we can not provide any transportation for you!   I'll have to ask you to leave!"

"FINE, BITCH!  You're not worth it!"  Kera screamed.  She stomped out the door.  Abby and Conner followed her timidly.  I hesitated, but after noticing the hostile glares of everyone else, thought that a retreat would be in order.

"Damn that fucking desk lady!  She doesn't know anything!"  Kera swore.

"Calm down, almighty queen Kera.  We'll find another way of transporting you to the fair city of Ottawa; my royal bitchiness, er, royal highness there."  I stated in the most sarcastic voice as possible.

Kera gave me a look that could kill, "You WANT to die, is that it?"    

I grinned insanely and arched my eyebrows, "Kera, I can get you help.  Call 666-6666 – Anger management for the insane.  I've been there and just look at me now!"

Kera clenched her teeth, "Ya, it didn't help much, did it?"

My grin widened, "What are you talking about?  I'm perfectly sane and I don't even eat people anymore!"

"Riiiight…"  Kera sighed, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Guys, break it up.  We still need to find another way to get there!"  Abby pointed out.

Smirking, Kera made a suggestion, "I bet we could find our way on a bus."

"Too expensive…"  Abby sighed.

Kera's smirk (which was very creepy) widened, "Not for me." 

"We need to find a way of getting all of us there." stated Conner.

"Conner!"  A woman's voice called.  Conner's face instantly turned an interesting shade of red.  That was the first time I'd ever seen him look so embarrassed.  The woman had long black hair, and was wearing a green business outfit.  Her face was flushed.  

"Hello, you must be Conner's friends."  She smiled kindly.

"M-Mom!  What are you doing here?" Conner stammered.

She beamed, "I just came to give you the plan you're going to use."

"Plan?  What plan!?"  Kera inquired mischievously.  It as if she were unravelling some sort of major scam.

The red faced woman turned to Kera, "The plan you're going to use to get to Ottawa."

"Oh…" Kera gaped.

The woman laughed, "I found the cheapest, fastest way of getting to Ottawa by bus.  It took some time, but I did it."

Conner's face twisted, "You didn't have to!"

Conner's mom ignored his comment, "I don't even get a thank you?"

"Thanks Conner's mom!"  I grinned happily.

"Thanks!"  Kera said, almost shouting.  

Abby smiled, "Thank you…Mrs?"

"Miss Kindlik" Conner's mom corrected.

Abby chuckled, "Thank you Miss Kindlik."

Conner let out a small smile, "Thank you, Mom."

"No problem.  Anytime you guys get into trouble, just call.  Conner obviously can reach me."  Her joyful laugh seemed to echo in the busy streets.  Miss Kindlik handed Conner a couple maps and a large amount of money.

Conner stuttered, "M-mom!  I-I can't-" 

Before Conner could say anything more to refuse the money, his Mom began to run as fast as she could with high heeled shoes on, "Bye Conner!  Have fun!"

Kera turned to me, "'Thanks Conner's mom?!'"

"What's wrong with that!?"  I asked.

"You sounded like an illiterate moron!"  She exclaimed.

I snorted, "Well, miss perfect grammar girl, I've noticed plenty of mispronunciations and incorrect use of grammar in the way you speak."

"You are a freak, Alex."

I put on a hurt look and began my melodramatic act, "Oh no!  Me?  It can't be!  NO!  Not that!  I'm gonna die!  ARGH!  'Gonna' isn't in the dictionary!  What am I thinking!?  NOOOOO!"

Abby giggled while Kera just grumbled and rolled her eyes.  Our attention turned to Conner, who was now standing as still as a statue with a very solemn look on his face.

He stared down at the money in his hand.

Then with a sigh, he spoke, "She shouldn't go through all the trouble of figuring everything out just for me…"

Kera's face twisted, "What the hell are you talking about!?  That's what parents are supposed to do!  You're lucky you have someone that's willing to support you!"

Conner winced.

"Conner!  Your mom rocks!"  Kera shouted.

"She's the reason we can all go to Ottawa.  Now you should be happy."  Abby added.  

"No arguing there."  I chortled. 

 "So…let's take a look."  Abby pointed at the maps, jumping up and down with excitement.

Conner sighed, "Alright…"

There were several maps. One indicated the bus route we would take, and the other one showed the city area of Ottawa.  There were notes written on green pieces of paper indicating the hotel we would stay at and some info on our opponent, Avalanche.  

Kera grinned widely, "This is SO awesome!"

"We'll get to Ottawa and beat Avalanche for sure!"  I cried enthusiastically.

"I guess…"  Conner commented dismally.

"Why so down?  Cheer up, damn it!  We are going to kick some major ass!"  Kera bellowed.

"YA!"  I screamed as loud as I could.  While the attention of my comrades was on Conner, I felt a sharp tug on my shoulder.  I immediately glanced behind me to see Abby dragging me away from the others quickly and quietly.  

I gulped.  Something told me this would be bad news.  After all, Abby had never really wanted to go…what if she still felt that way?

"What is it?"  I asked her in a serious tone.  To my surprise, she smiled.  Turning a deep shade of red, she spoke.

"Alex…thanks."

I tilted my head, "For what?"

"For…convincing me to come of course!  If it weren't for you…I wouldn't be here."

"But…I thought that you thought that you'd be happier if you weren't with the team."

She just gripped her stomach, bursting out in laughter; taking in deep breathes of air in as she desperately tried to keep herself from falling over.  Now she'd gotten me really confused.  

"What the…why are you laughing?"

"It's just…the way…you say things…"  She managed to say in between gasps of air from laughing so hard.   

"Huh?"  was my only response.

Abby, still giggling responded, "Nothing, just never mind.  Just…thank you Alex."

There was a certain sparkle in Abby's eyes I had never seen before.  She smiled, then blushing deeply; she gave me a hug, making me turn a very vibrant shade of red.

"HEY!"  Somebody screeched from behind us.  Abby quickly let go of me and whipped around to face a very angry looking Kera.  Great, now I'll be doomed to listen to Kera tease me for as long as I live, I thought dismally.

"What in the HELL are you two doing!?"  Kera shouted.

Abby gulped, "J-Just talking!"

"YEAH RIGHT! Like I'm going to believe that!"  Kera spat.  I groaned, attempting to silently edge away from this heated argument.  Unfortunately, Kera spotted me.

"NOT SO FAST ALEX!"

"What?"  I asked, trying my best to sound confused and innocent.  Her face puffed up, she clenched her fists so tight her knuckles began to turn white.  I took a step backward; she was definitely getting ready to punch me.  It was Conner who came to my rescue.

"Guys, let's break this up."

"NO WAY!"  Kera screamed.  Conner threw his head back with a dramatic sigh.  He came up to Kera, and then whispered something in her ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING!?  YEESH!"  Kera screamed so loud you could feel the earth rumble.  Kera then sprang towards me and snatched my arm.  

"C'mon lover boy let's go!"  She spat, giving Abby a murderous stare as she passed her.  I didn't have time to think of what Conner had whispered to Kera.  I will never figure Kera out with all the powers of heaven and hell.  I was being pulled down the sidewalk by her.  I decided to attempt to talk to her.

"Um…can I ask where the hell we're going?"

"NO!"  She roared.

"Well, I'm asking anyways.  Where the hell are we going?"

"SOMEWHERE!"

"Somewhere…?"

"In the world." 

I managed to smile.  At least she wasn't screaming her lungs out anymore.

"Wow, that's real specific!"  I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Yup."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others-?"

"NO!"

"Fine.  Then what the hell was that all about?"

"What!?"

"The whole, screaming and dragging me down the pavement deal.  You know, the thing you're doing right now."

"NOTHING!"

"It was nothing?"

"YES!"

"Okay….then what are you doing dragging me away?  And why did you get so pissed off?"

"IT…was NOTHING!!  OKAY!?"

"Alright, your royal bitchiness…"  I mumbled.

"WHAT was THAT!?"

"Nothing…"

"GOOD!"  

I had never had any experience with girls before.  Now I was regretting that.  Maybe if I had gotten to know a couple, I could better understand their seemingly psychotic nature.  Kera was always insane.  Abby's just acting weird, and I seem to be stuck in the middle somehow…someway…just…something or other!  

"Guys!"  Abby called from behind, sprinting to catch up with Kera's quick pace.

"What do you want!?"  Kera sneered.

Abby paused, struggling to catch her breath.  

"Our bus leaves today!"

I thought Kera was angry beyond all belief before, but once again I was proven wrong.  "YOU have GOT to be SHITTING me!"  Kera screeched.

"Really!?"  I questioned.

Conner walked up behind Abby, "Yes."

I leapt up in the air, "OH YEAH!"

"Oh no…"  Abby whispered with dread.

"OH SHIT!"  Kera swore.

I had a funny feeling something was wrong again.

"What's up?"

"I-I haven't packed!"  Abby stuttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Neither have I.  We still got time though.  How much time do we have, Conner?"

Conner's face darkened, "An hour to get home, pack, and get back to the bus stop."

"Oh…shit."  I simply said.

Kera went back to screaming, "OH SHIT IS RIGHT!"

Everyone bolted in different directions as we all headed our separate ways to get home.  I sighed.  Then, something occurred to me. 

"H-hey!  Which bus stop!?"

Conner was still running.  He turned his head to answer me.

"The one you're standing beside!"

"Oh…."  I turned to look at a small, grungy building.  The words were smeared off the sign.  The aged bus station seemed to cower in comparison to the huge BBA building beside it.

"Thanks Conner!"  I yelled as I turned to run home.  Kera had already dashed ahead of me.  All of her stuff was at my house.  I quickly caught up to her blistering pace.  

"Took you long enough!"  She huffed.

"Shut up and follow me!  I know the fastest way back!  We can catch the bus-"

"There was a bus stop back behind us, dumb ass!"

"SHUT UP!  The local buses don't go there!  That's a place where the major bus stations are.  They leave for places like, oh, I don't know, OTTAWA!"

Kera was silent after that.  We stumbled to the nearest local bus stop and managed to bribe the bus driver into going straight to my house; which was on the other side of town.  By the time we got there, we only had half an hour left to pack, and get back.  I convinced the bus driver to wait for us, while Kera made various idle threats of what she'd do to him if he didn't wait.  That sure didn't help.  

I unlocked the door and scrambled into my house.  I snatched up anything I thought would be the least bit useful, such as money, various beyblading parts I'd bought in attempt to fix up my old one, loose chocolate bars, junk foods, and scattered pieces of clothing.   Kera was already waiting for me, tapping her foot impatiently.  All she had to do was grab her small, black suitcase.

Kera glared at me, "God!  You're slow!"  

"Well sorry, your royal bitchiness!" I spat angrily.

"You're asking for it!"

"Bring it on!"  I cried as we ran onto the bus.

Kera and I were racing once again to the small bus station.  We made it there with a minute to spare.  Both exhausted, we clamoured into the bus to find Abby and Conner already serenely sitting down.

Abby smiled, "I almost thought you wouldn't make it."

"How long ago did you guys get here?"  I asked.

"Well, I live pretty close.  It was the packing that took me forever."  Abby answered cheerfully.

"Lucky son of a-"

I quickly interrupted Kera.  "How bout you Conner?"

"Made it with five minutes left..."  He panted, obviously still a bit winded from the run.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!  We're go'in to Ottawa!  And we're gonna kick some Avalanche ass!"  I yelled.  The bus started to move, and we were on our way.  Conner's mom really went out of her way to make this trip a success.  We were riding a giant Greyhound coach bus. We each sat silently on the bus for about an hour before I realized the major mistake we had just made.

"SHIT!"  I screamed, making Abby yelp in surprise.  Conner whirled around.

Kera gritted her teeth, "What the hell is it!?" 

"We forgot to give ourselves our team name!"  I exclaimed.

Everyone sighed in relief.  

"That's it!?  I thought it was actually something important!  I should've known better since it was something that you said Alex!"  Kera spat.

I stared angrily at her, "That is important!"

"Alright!  Team name!  Anybody got an idea?"  Abby cried, bouncing up and down on her seat.

"Nothing to do with snow or any other bad Canadian stereo types."  Conner stated.

Kera nodded her head vigorously, "Amen to that!" 

Kera grinned, "How about…Blade Smashers!"

"I don't really like that one…"  Abby gulped.  

"Yeah right!  Can you say 'rip off'?"  I said, rolling my eyes.

Kera decided to persist, "It's better than 'The Bob Sledders' or something like 'The Snow Bunnies'!  All in favour of Blade Smashers raise your hands!"

Needless to say, nobody liked the name, 'Blade Smashers.'

"Fine!  Any better ideas?"  Kera snapped.  I grinned, I had just thought of the perfect name.

"BeyShadows!"  I shouted.

"What!"  Screeched the pissed off Kera.

"YES!  BeyShadows!  What's wrong with that?"

"I kind of like it…sort of mysterious!"   Abby bubbled.

"Yeah…"  Conner agreed.

Kera looked furious, "NO NO NO!  We can't be called that!"

"Why?  Cause it's a good name that I happened to come up with?"  I bragged.

"YOU don't come up with any good ideas!"  

"Oh yeah!?  How about the idea for this team!" 

Kera hesitated, "ONE good idea!  So what!"

"I got Abby to join!"  
"Name five good ideas you've had!"

"Easy!  The team thing, getting Abby to join, going to Ottawa, my strategies, and the name, BeyShadows!  HAHA!"  I yelled in triumph.

"Wow…I'm surprised you can count that high, and without using your fingers or anything!"

"I'm surprised you can count at all!"  I retorted.

"Um…the name is going to be..?"  Abby inquired shyly, interrupting the battle of wits that was about to take place.

I glared at her, "Well, we're going to be called BeyShadows!"

"No, we're not!"  Kera argued.  

I rolled my eyes, "I suppose you can think of something better!?"

"Of course!"

"Then go ahead!"

"I would!  But all your constant talking is giving me a headache!"

"Awwww, does her royal bitchiness need some Tylenol?"

"SHUT UP!  We'll be called…Razor Blades!"

"Huh?  That's your big so- called wonderful name?  I am not impressed."

"It's a hell of a lot better than BeyShadows!"

"Razor Blades are the things you shave with!  I worry about your past times, Kera."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!  All in favour of Razor Blades raise your hand!"

Of course, Kera was the only one with her hand up.  My grin widened.

"All in favour of BeyShadows?"

Everybody's hand (except Kera's) went up.  

"Fine!"  Kera snapped, she whipped around and pouted as she stared out the window.

"BeyShadows it is!"  I yelled in celebration.  

After the whole naming of the team thing, Conner killed time by talking about various strategies we could use against Avalanche.  It was a painful six hours before we actually got to Ottawa.  I was hyped and ready to go once we finally got there – at midnight.

"YEAH!  I AM READY!"  I screamed, quickly attracting the attention of the scattered homeless/drunk people at the bus station.  

"Calm down Alex. We still need to find Avalanche."  Abby moaned tiredly.

Conner sighed, "We should check into the hotel first."

"Yeah, check in and sleep."  Kera groaned.

We walked along the emptied streets of Ottawa.  The bus trip had been long and boring.  I glanced at everything and every shadow as we walked on the darkened, deserted lanes.  I had never been travelling anywhere before.  Hell, I'd never journeyed farther than Toronto.  This was the farthest away from home I'd ever been.  Thank god I was finally going somewhere with my life!  We silently skirted the edge of Parliament Hill, though it was too dark and we were too far away to see much of the Parliament buildings.

I turned to Conner, "Conner, where are we?"

"Near the Parliament buildings."  He answered.

"The what?"  Kera said in confusion.

Abby gasped, "Don't you ever pay attention when we're learning history?"

Kera looked at Abby like paying attention in class was a whole new concept that had just been introduced to her.

"No, I hate that shit.  I reserve that time in class to sleep."

"IT'S NOT SHIT!"  Abby screamed.  Conner sighed, and once again put a stop to the argument that was about to begin.  

"There's our hotel."  He simply stated.

"Cool.  We get to stay in an old building."  I cried, my voice filled with enthusiasm.

Kera grinned, "Small minds are easily amused."

"None a mind as small as yours."  I replied.

"Okay guys, time to stop with the constant bickering.  I'm tired of always having to break up the fight.  What do I need to do?!  Give you two a time out or something!?"  Conner said, his voice trembling with anger, the fact that he was extremely tired didn't help his patience.  Kera and I shut up after hearing that.

We quickly went into the hotel, and finding it was already paid for; we dumped our stuff in our hotel room, and then collapsed into our separate beds.  The hotel had two bunk beds facing opposite sides.  Me and Conner took the beds on the right side, Kera and Abby took the beds on the left.

Kera groaned, "What kind of a hotel has bunk beds?"

"Quiet!  My mom paid for this!  We should be grateful we're even in Ottawa!"  Conner snapped.  Conner doesn't lose his temper often, but he had a good point.

"I get the top one!"  I hollered, successfully claiming the top bunk without any opposition.  Every hotel could have bunk beds for all I knew.  I'd never stayed at a hotel before.

Kera gritted her teeth, "Alex…just shut up."

"As long as I get the top one…"  I said in a mischievous voice, turning to Conner.

Conner sighed, "You can have the top one Alex.  I really don't care as long as we get to sleep."

"OH YA!"  I shouted.

"Alex…please go to sleep."  Abby pleaded, pulling the sheets over her head.  We all slept in our clothes.  I tossed and turned.  I just couldn't sleep.  I was too excited.  The night seemed to last forever.  Thoughts of beyblading in the championship tournament kept the adrenaline rushing through my veins.  

I was the first to spring out of bed and wake everybody up (at about 6:00 I might add).  I was bombarded with pillows and complaints.  I ground my teeth impatiently, and managed to wait for another two hours by occupying myself with shovelling an early breakfast down my throat and scheming new strategies.  Finally, I managed to haul the others out of bed.  They groggily ate breakfast and staggered onto the hectic streets of Ottawa sluggishly.  

"Now we find Avalanche."  I trembled, barely able to contain my excitement.

Kera frowned, "Whoop die do!  You make it sound like it's going to be easy!  You kept everybody up all night!"

"You could've slept if you tried harder."  I sneered.

"I'M A LIGHT SLEEPER!"  She screeched.  

"It's going to be easy to find Avalanche…"  Conner whispered.

"Huh?"  Kera and I said in unison.

Abby laughed, "We have the info right here, and they're staying in a hotel that's pretty close to ours."

Kera lowered her disgusted voice just so Conner couldn't hear her, "I wonder if they're sleeping in a hotel that has bunk beds too!"

"Alright!  Let's go!"  I shouted, ignoring Kera.

"Not so fast, we still have some problems to work out.  There are only three of them, but there are four of us.  Who's going to be the substitute?"  Conner asked. 

All of us stared at him.  Surprisingly, this news seemed to please Abby.

"I will!  I want to be the substitute!"  Abby volunteered.

"No, I will."  Conner stated.

"B-but…I thought you wanted to blade.  Besides, I want to be the substitute!"

"No.  I'll be the substitute.  I'll tell you why.  It's strategy.  My bit beast has the ability to draw energy from the bit beast it faces.  I'll be our trump card if anything goes wrong.  If nothing does, I'll participate only in the matches where I'm most needed.  This will give us an early lead.  Abby, you need the experience more than I do.  Remember, we don't want to reveal our strategies.  Most importantly, we don't want to call out our bit beasts unless we absolutely have to!  We can take our main opponents by surprise if we follow this plan."

"So THAT'S how you beat me!  CHEAP!"  Kera screeched.

We all ignored Kera.

"O-okay…I still would feel better if I were the substitute…"  Abby stuttered.

"It'll be fine Abby.  Have more faith in yourself."  I assured her.

After that little talk, we headed to the hotel Avalanche was staying at.  We didn't have any problem finding them.  It's hard to miss them in their bulky winter clothes with their faces hid by woolly scarves.  You'd think they belonged in Antarctica by the way they dressed!  There's dressing for the weather, and then there's…dressing too much for the weather.  Adrenaline rushed through my veins.  I had been waiting to do this for a long time.  I cleared my throat.

"Hey Avalanche!"  I bellowed.  They all turned around simultaneously.  I grinned, and then continued.

"My team, The BeyShadows, challenges you!"

"Conner's the one who's the team captain!"  Kera blurted.  Now the dramatic effect of my entrance had been ruined!

"Thanks a lot Kera!"  I snapped.  She just stood there grinning happily.

"Um, no thanks.  We're a bit busy right now; we have no time to beyblade amateurs."  The chubbiest one of the group said in a snotty, arrogant tone.

"WHAT!"   Kera shrieked.

"Yeah, so, see ya later, eh?"  The tallest one sighed.

Now I was getting really pissed off.  Even Conner seemed to look at them menacingly.  

"Wait just a second!  We came all the way from Toronto to challenge you!"  Abby shouted, almost pleadingly.

"Well, that's your fault for making a bad decision eh?  Cause we canooks don't really have the time to blade ya right now."  The shortest of the group stated.

I smiled; I had an idea that would make them accept our challenge for sure.

"A real blader takes up any challenge to prove their skills!  Cowards!  Are you afraid of losing?!"

The three of them glared at me.  

"Course not!  Fine, we accept your challenge!"  The fat one yelled.  

The old, 'Are you afraid to fight me?' works every time, I thought contentedly.

"Alright, if you guys lose though, we'll be taking your place at the worlds.  We're all Canadians here so…may the best Canadian win!"  I cried out.  Avalanche exchanged looks.

"Wait just a darn second!  We didn't-"

"Awww…is the big, bad Avalanche team afraid to lose to a bunch of 'amateurs?'"  Kera taunted.

"Course not!"  All three of them spat.

"You don't stand a snowball's chance!"  The tall one taunted.

"A…snowball's chance?" mumbled Kera.  

"I worry about their sanity."  I whispered to Kera.  She laughed.

We walked all to a tiny park close to the parliament buildings; strolled through the thick, rusted iron gates of the park.  It was a quaint, quiet place, a thick blanket of snow was draped across the earth, and the trees seemed barren and lonely as the eerie winter winds rippled through them.  There was a large, metallic dish in the middle of the park.  My team and Avalanche faced opposite sides.  I grinned, the mood was set.

"Alright!  I'm up first!"  I stated.

"Then you're against me!  Rhin of Avalanche!"  The obvious leader of the group (the fat one) hollered.

Kera did the countdown, "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"

We launched our beyblades into the sleek, shining dish.  I remembered what Conner had said about revealing our bit beasts.  I needed to finish this fast, before he called his out.  That wasn't much of a problem.

"Alex wins!"  Abby squeaked, jumping up and down.

Next up was Kera. 

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIP!"  Abby yipped, her fingers crossed.

Kera also won effortlessly against some guy called Stu.  Abby beybladed in the one match that didn't count for anything since we'd already won two out of three.  Her emerald beyblade shone and sparkled in the winter sunlight as she launched it into the dish.

She successfully crushed some guy called Tam.  "WE WON!"  We all screamed in unison.  We had smashed and beaten Avalanche effortlessly.  Conner's worries about them using some sort of ultimate strategy couldn't be more wrong.  Thank god for that.

"FINALS HERE WE COME!"  We all shouted in celebration.

Avalanche was trampled; their spirit and their hopes of competing in the worlds were utterly broken.  The best part about my match was that Dark Wing hadn't caused me any trouble at all!  I felt like I was in control now.  There was no point in telling the others to worry over something that had become no big deal.  Avalanche gave an excuse to the BBA, and told them we would compete in their place.  They were such a bunch of sore losers.  They looked as if their life was coming to an end as they walked away into the evening breeze and disappeared from Ottawa.  Our dream of competing in the world finals was becoming a reality.  We were the BeyShadows, and we were gonna kick some serious ass!

**Phantom ****Phoenix****'s Note:  Yeah, sorry the update took so long.  Went away for March break and then life just got in the way.  I got some more reviews, so I'm happy now and I'll keep posting my story.  For all of you who are like, 'where the hell are the bladebreakers?'  They're in the very next chapter, so don't worry (which is why this chapter's so long).  Read and review people!      **


	11. Startling News

**Chapter 11:  Startling News**

**General P.O.V.**

"Guys, guys, guess what!"  

Kenny sprinted clumsily with his laptop in his hand into the five star hotel room he and his fellow team mates were staying at.  The room was huge, filled with beautiful water coloured paintings of sunsets and forests.  There were five twin-sized beds to accommodate the world renowned bladers, not to mention their expert beyblade mechanic, Kenny. 

"What's up, Chief?"  Tyson asked curiously, rising from his sprawled but comfortable position on his feathery red bed.

The winded Kenny continued, "Avalanche has been knocked out of the competition!"

This caught everybody's attention.  Ray set aside the book he was reading on the history of beyblades, Max diverted his attention from the TV, and Kai emerged from his isolation in the shadowed corner of the room. 

"But the tournament hasn't even started yet."  Ray pointed out.

"I know, but this new team came from out of nowhere and has taken their place."  Kenny responded.  

So what?  We're the world champs!  We'll just have to beat these guys too!"  Tyson yelled energetically, doing a series of punches and kicks across the room.  

Max chuckled, "Yeah!  No problem for us, right Tyson?"

"YA!  Nobody messes with the BladeBreakers!"  He laughed.

Kenny sighed, "Tyson!  Quit goofing off!"

"Awww, c'mon Chief. Lighten up a little, will ya?"  Tyson begged.

"Yeah, have some faith in us."  Max said cheerfully.

"If we think like that, we'll get beaten in no time!  A lot of new bladers are going to be in this competition.  If we let our guard down, they could take us out of this tournament!"  Kenny snapped.

"Tyson, I think Kenny's right.  We can't get overconfident."

"Not you too Ray!  C'mon!  We can beat anyone who challenges us!  We're invincible!"  Tyson bellowed, doing a bunch of dramatic poses.

Kai, who had remained distant and silent, decided to speak, "Listen, we need to take each challenge seriously.  Being the world champions doesn't make us invincible, Tyson."

Tyson groaned while Max nodded sadly in agreement.  

"So what's the scoop, Chief?"  Tyson inquired.

Kenny cleared his throat, "We have virtually no data on these guys.  All four of them possess bit beasts, but other than that, I don't know anything.  Having bit beasts must mean they have some amount of skill though."

A spell of silence was cast over the group.

"…LET'S GET SOMETHING TO EAT!"  Tyson hollered.

"TYSON!  You just ate an hour ago!"  Kenny spat.

"I know, but I'm hungry again."

Max laughed, "That's Tyson for ya."

"Do you think we can call in room service?  Mr. Dickinson won't mind."  Tyson asked.  Food was almost as exciting as a beyblade match for Tyson.

"I guess so."  Ray chortled.

Kenny sighed, "I'm going to see what I can dig up on this new team.  Hmm, they call themselves the Beyshadows…"

Nobody was paying attention to Kenny anymore.  Tyson was more concerned over what kind of food he should order than being concerned over some new team.  Max had taken the liberty to call for room service, and Ray was continuing to read his book.  Kai however, had found a very interesting news channel that managed to catch everybody's attention…

"Two weeks ago a young stowaway was found on The Pride of Moscow, a large Russian made passenger boat departing from a coastline close to Russia.  The Pride of Moscow, on its way to St. John's, Newfoundland as thousands of spectators flock there to witness the world championships.  About fifty kilometres away from their final destination, Robert Turner, discovered a boy."

The screen switched to an aged man with grey whiskers.

"It surprised me.  I went to inspect the cargo, and managed to see him out of the corner of my eye.  I called out to him, but as soon as he found he'd been discovered, he ran."

The news woman continued on, "This video was taken by some Russian tourists aboard the ship…" 

The screen changed to show the huge passenger ship.  It had polished wooden floors, and its white paint glimmering in the afternoon sun.  Everybody was talking and laughing on the deck of the elegant Russian ship.  No matter of speech could be understood due to the difference in language.  Shouts suddenly erupted as a teenaged boy flung open a large steel door.  He bolted straight across the deck, forcefully knocking anybody who got in his way.  You couldn't make out much as the figure sprinted past.  He was a thin muscular blur zooming across the deck with amazing speed.  The only details anyone could have possibly seen was a flash of a ruby scarf, and his long, tangled ebony hair with brilliant silver streaks in it.  The figure quickly darted to the bow of the ship and didn't hesitate for a second as he leapt overboard.  Cries rang throughout the ship, ropes were cast overboard, and a small lifeboat was set into frigid waters.  The anxious people aboard the vessel awaited the boy's rescue, but the mysterious youth never surfaced again.

The news anchor continued, "The stowaway is assumed to be dead, and his body hasn't been found-"

Kai turned the television off quickly.

Max stared blankly at the screen, "Wow…" 

"There sure is some weird stuff happening." Ray commented.

Kenny nodded, "I'll say."

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Room service is here!"  Tyson cried out.

"Don't you ever think about anything other than food!?"  Kenny snapped.

Tyson shrugged, "Of course Chief, but you can't think on an empty stomach."

"You're hopeless, Tyson!"  Kenny sighed.

Kai snorted as he turned off the television.  Tyson ate ravenously, shovelling food into his mouth.  Max, Kenny, and Ray watched in disgust.  

"Tyson!  You're going to make yourself sick!"  Kenny warned him.

Tyson didn't hear, or if he did he pretended not too.  He was too busy ceaselessly shoving noodles and pasta down his throat into his bottomless stomach.  Ray and Max exchanged cheerful looks as they laughed at the ridiculous (yet repulsive) scene.  Kai sighed deeply.  He had more important things to worry about than his friend's uncivilized eating habits.  He didn't make a sound as he got up and slid stealthily out of the hotel room.  He strolled absentmindedly down the streets of Ottawa.  Snow was gently making its way to the earth from the cloudy skies above.  The cold never bothered Kai though.  He was desperately trying to think of someplace quiet and isolated where he could train and clear his mind.  Last year's World Championships in Russia had helped him get some answers.  

Memories of Biovolt that had been lying dormant in the dark corners of his mind were once again awakened.  He remembered Black Dranzer, the accident, and his training.  However, his full memory never returned to him.  Only bits and pieces, fractions of the life he had led at Biovolt had come to him.  Kai didn't care enough to even try and remember.  What did it matter now?  Regaining fragments of his memory at Biovolt hadn't exactly been useful.  He had betrayed his team mates and had stolen countless bit beasts.  Kai was still struggling to figure out why they had forgiven him; he didn't deserve their friendship or forgiveness.  He wasn't even sure if he wanted to accept what they offered him.  But Kai was never the one to dwell on self-pity.  He moved on like everybody else did, or he at least tried to.  He still carried Black Dranzer with him although he would never dare to use it again.  It was his now his responsibility to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands.  The truth was, ever since Biovolt had been defeated, his life had changed drastically.  

His grandfather, the only thing he had left to call 'family' was gone.  Kai was alone.  He had always been alone, but now he was homeless with nowhere to go.  He refused to stay on welfare or go into some orphanage, and he was too proud and self conscious to ask his comrades if they could provide him with a place to stay.  He had wandered the streets very much like he was doing now.  He had to constantly avoid encounters with Mr. Dickenson and skilfully dodge inquiries by his friends at all costs.  What would he do next?  Could he go on living like this?  _Alone?  Of course he could!  He didn't need anybody!  He wasn't a child anymore, he didn't need anybody, and he never had!  And he'd confront any obstacle that got in his way.  This was just another obstacle he had to overcome, and an easy one at that!  Easy for a world championship beyblader!  And yet…something deep inside himself told him he was wrong.  Something __felt wrong.  It felt like…he was being watched.  Kai's chestnut eyes narrowed and darted around the desolate alleyway he had wandered into.  Every muscle in his body was tense.  His white scarf was blown by winter's cold, but gentle breeze.  The only sound that could be heard was the wind playfully blowing loose bits of paper around him.  _

"Show yourself!  I know somebody's out there!"  The young fourteen year old demanded.  A long, dead silence greeted his command.

"_Very_ perceptive of you…" a low voice growled dangerously.  The voice was full of suppressed hatred and anxiety.

"Just who are you?"  Kai cried into the darkness, unable to tell where the voice was coming from.

"And just why should I tell you!"  The voice asked.  Kai could now tell the voice belonged to a boy, maybe no older than he was.

"I have no time to play games!  This is a waste of my time."  Kai snorted as he turned and walked farther into the alleyway.  The voice, however, followed him.

"_Everything_ seems to be a waste of time to you, Kai!  Just what is a productive use of your time?"

Kai didn't answer; he continued his leisurely pace down the alleyway.

"KAI!  Answer me!"  The voice screeched, enraged.

Kai continued to neglect the stranger's question.  The mysterious boy cautiously emerged from the nearby shadows that had hidden him from sight.  He slunk soundlessly, creeping up behind the seemingly unaware figure in front of him.  Beads of cold sweat dripped down the outsider's white face as he poised his hands to clasp Kai's throat.  He pounced, only to be thrown harmlessly over the prepared Kai's shoulder.  Stunned, the boy attempted to turn and face Kai's assault.  But Kai moved like lightning, snatching both wrists of his attacker.  A low snarl sounded from the stranger's mouth as he struggled against the powerful arms forcing him downwards.  The boy's mind raced, filled with pure panic and fury.  He summoned all his strength, wrapping his legs around Kai's and flipping positions with him.  Before the youth could succeed in pinning his opponent down, Kai quickly shoved the teenager off him.  Now they both stood facing each other.  Kai stared into the unnatural dark red eyes that danced with utter hatred.  The boy sprinted towards Kai, aiming for a low punch in the stomach.  Kai immediately blocked it, and then delivered a series of upper cuts and quick punches to his enemy.  Lip bleeding, the figure sputtered and stumbled, grabbing his ruby scarf to wipe the blood off his face.  

_Damn it!  He's a hell of a lot more powerful than I gave him credit for…  The teenager thought, suddenly fearing failure.  He couldn't afford to fail. If he did, Kai and his feeble minded friends would find out everything.  He'd be killed, by whom it wouldn't matter._

He struggled to think of a better way to assault Kai.  If he didn't think during this fight it would cost him.

He brushed his long, silver-streaked black hair behind his shoulders as he prepared himself to attack again.  A wide grin spread across his face as he leered at Kai's narrowed eyes and emotionless face.  He raised his fists and leapt at Kai once more.  The outsider didn't stop or hesitate for a second, matching Kai move per move as they threw a barrage punches at each other.  The figure bent down and swerved his right leg to send Kai falling towards the ground.  Now he was in control.  Kai felt the air being beaten out of him as the looming figure punched his stomach over and over again.  He felt himself suffocating.  Kai tried desperately to keep the air from escaping his lungs; he could taste his own blood, leeching out from his gaping mouth.  With the remainder of his strength, Kai pushed himself towards his attacker, delivering a painful head-butt.  The boy cried briefly and stumbled backwards giving Kai a chance to take a few deep breathes of air as he stood leaning against the wall for support.

Both of them were gasping for air, hurt and exhausted.  The stranger collapsed, struggling to take in the cold air.  He had obviously been in the winter weather a lot longer than Kai.  

"W-we'll finish this…later."  The boy wheezed.

Kai just glared murderously at the muscular boy as he stumbled on his unsteady feat; disappearing into the shadows.  Kai sighed, relieved that the fight was over.  __

_Who the hell was that?  And what does he want?  Kai thought worriedly.  _

The boy resembled the strong teenager on the news channel he'd watched.  Maybe it was him.  No, there wasn't any maybe about it, it was him.  Kai wiped the blood from his jaw.  He staggered back down the alleyway, clenching his aching stomach and gripping the icy wall for support.  He decided it was best not to tell the others what had happened.  It would be close to impossible to track down the outsider, and they were having a hard enough time training for the tournament as it is.  

It was 10:30 at night by the time Kai stumbled into his hotel room.  All of his team mates were already sound asleep.  Kai silently slid the warm, welcoming flannel sheets over his icy body.  He shivered, trying to clear his mind and get some rest before dawn.          

**Phantom ****Phoenix****'s Note:  YES!  Kai, Kai, KAI!!  My first BladeBreakers chapter!  Tis a grand thing!  Tell me what you think!  Read + Review.  By the way, I'm bad at geography, so…don't ask about the news report thingy.  SO BAD at GEOGRAPHY!  Couldn't find my way out of a paper bag, so...ya.              **


	12. The Party

**Chapter 12:  The Party**

**DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Beyblade!  Nor do I own the song I put in this chapter.**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Are you listening, Alex!?"  Abby's voice asked peevishly.

Once again, I answered with my most intelligent reply, "Huh?"

"That answers that question!"  Kera spat.

We were visiting the parliament buildings.  Abby had insisted on going sight-seeing today.  I was quickly learning that she was a major history freak.  _Imagine my joy._

Whoopee!  The parliament buildings…_wow._  We all got to listen to Abby as she bubbled about how much of our _glorious _history took place in these old decaying structures.  The only one who seemed vaguely interested was Conner.  Abby went on and on, and she insisted on showing us _everything!_  She was especially bent on 'educating' Kera, since Kera had been smart enough to say she didn't know any history; of course, Abby didn't listen to the part Kera said right after that, which was that she did not want to know anything about our stupid history.  We had been sight seeing for three hours which was a hell of a lot more then any of us could stand.

"Conner, get me the hell out of here!"  I whispered.

Conner sighed, "I'm getting sick of this myself, but I don't want to hurt her feelings…"

"Screw it Conner!  Kera can't take much more."  I hissed.

Kera and Abby were standing beside some huge statue of some famous dead guy.  Indeed, Kera looked like she was going to brutally beat Abby.  She was grinding her teeth, and her fist was clenched.  Her face was plastered with an expression beyond fury.  She looked as if she were going to go mentally insane any minute.  Of course, Abby was so wrapped up in imparting her beloved history knowledge that she didn't even notice. 

"Yeah…you're right."  Conner stated with one glance at the situation.

I nodded my head triumphantly.  Conner and I quickly approached the scene.  

"I will not kill her, I will NOT kill her!"  Kera mumbled over and over again.

"You should've called the number I gave you.  Remember?  Just call 666-6666 – Anger management for the in-"

"SHUT UP, GODDAMNIT!  I do NOT have the patience to deal with you, ALEX!!"  Kera screamed full throttle, interrupting Abby's history lesson.

Abby frowned, "Aren't you guys paying attention?"

Conner gulped, "Yeah, but Abby…there are a few things we need to take care of."

"Like what?"  She asked.

"Well, there's supposed to be a big party tonight."

"A party!?"  Kera and I yelped.

Abby tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"A party for all the bladers competing in the worlds.  Every major competitor is going to be there."  Conner answered.

"Why now?  They didn't do this last year, did they?"  Abby inquired.

Conner nodded, "No, they didn't do this last year.  All I know is that this is a golden opportunity to scope out the competition."

"Will the BladeBreakers be there?!"  I questioned hopefully.

"Yup, bu-"

"OH YA!"  I rejoiced at the top of my voice.

Conner sighed, "As I was saying, we're not going to beyblade with them."

"WHAT!  Why not!?"  I whined, already knowing the answer.

Conner smiled faintly, "It's strategy." 

"Ya, ya, we know the rest."  I sighed.

"I don't know if I'm really up to going to a party…"  Abby said hesitantly.

I gulped. If it was a party, it was going to be at night.  It was still early in the morning; Abby could keep us here for another hour.  On second thought, no.  Kera would kill her in five seconds if she even started to drone on about history.

Conner simply shrugged, "Well, lots of people will be going.  There'll be lots of food and dancing."

Abby's eyes sparkled, "Dancing?"

Conner nodded, while Kera scowled darkly.  Once again, I was the only one who didn't know what the hell was going on.  Kera and Abby stared long and hard at each other; almost as if they were in some sort of a competition.  

"I need to get ready then!"  Abby cried excitedly.

"Me too!"  Kera yelled.

I wasn't about to point out that it was still early in the morning.  No way I could stand another minute of a history lecture.  They both sprinted down the uneven pavement of Parliament hill, quickly consumed by the crowds of people.

"What the hell was that about?"  I asked Conner.

Conner stared at me in disbelief, "Haven't you noticed?!"

I took a step backwards, "Noticed what?"

"Kera and Abby…"

"Ya….what about them?"

"The way they act…"

"They're both really weird, especially Kera."

"How can you not notice!?"  Conner gaped.

"Well tell me!"  I replied.

An exasperated sigh came out of Conner's mouth, "You're unbelievable."

Now I was really confused, "WHAT?"

"Never mind."  Conner sighed.

"No!  Tell me! What is it?!  WHAT!?"  I insisted, but to no avail.  Conner wasn't about to tell me anything anytime soon.  I hate being left in the dark.  It's so annoying.  I hung out with Conner until it was time to get to the party.  I didn't see Kera or Abby for the remainder of the day. 

*********  
**LATER THAT DAY….**

Conner and I sat quietly at one of the many tables.  The room was big and luxurious.  The walls were an elegant tan colour, and the floor was a sophisticated red.  Huge crimson curtains hid the windows and roman paintings were suspended on the walls; not to mention a couple odd sculptures that were placed here and there.  A stylish chandelier with crystal-shaped spheres hung from the ceiling, emitting a dim glow.  Everyone was dressed up in some sort of refined tuxedo or long dress with puffy sleeves.  That is, everyone _except us._

I groaned, "Conner, I didn't know this party was so…"

"Formal?"  He asked, finishing my sentence.

"Ya."  I replied.

"Well, to tell the truth, neither did I."  He admitted.

"Damn! And no sign of the BladeBreakers!  That's the only reason I came!  I feel so out of place."

"Me too. Don't worry about it.  I'm sure the BladeBreakers will show up sooner or later."

"I thought Kera and Abby were at least going to come.  You sure you told them the right place?"

"Yup, they called me on a payphone.  I gave them the right information."

"If you say so."

We sat there, drinking fruit punch.  It was surprising how many people got all fancy.  I hate dressing up.  Dressing up is boring and pointless.  I sighed.

"Hey guys!  Sorry I'm late!"  Abby's voice came from behind me.

"I almost thought you weren't going to…"

I stopped in mid sentence.  Abby seemed to radiate.  She was dressed in a beautiful cherry gown that stretched down to her ankles.  The light red beads that were scattered elegantly on the dress sparkled and glittered as the dim light reflected in different angles.  Cream pieces of cloth trailed down on either side of the garment.  The aristocratic dress didn't have any puffy sleeves, frills, or laces.  It was beautifully simplistic.  That wasn't the only thing that was different about her though.  Abby's short hair was done up in a bun with odd pieces that lay in front of her face.  Her roan hair also had stunning light brown highlights in it that complemented her dark blue eyes.  Her face was lightly furnished with traces of blush and red lipstick.  She wore plain silver coloured rings and a ruby necklace.  For the finishing touch, she wore plain crimson pumps.  

I felt a hand grab my open jaw to close it shut.  I shook myself out of the trance I had been in to look at Conner, who simply smiled at me.  I was blushing now. I felt like a moron.  Abby seemed more amused than anything though.  She giggled.  

"Want to dance?"  She asked me, staring at me expectantly.

Me, in the same plain clothes I always wore, dancing with her?! She looked like she was way out of my class.  I gulped.  How could I say no?

"Sure…"  I shrugged; I felt the colours in my face getting brighter.

"Great!"  She squealed in delight, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the dance floor.  I glanced at Conner; he just sat there and smiled.

"I'll watch for the BladeBreakers. Have fun!"  He shouted.

I felt stupid and clumsy.  I don't think I've ever felt so stupid in my whole life.  I was dressed plainly; she was dressed up like some sort of royalty.  I stumbled over my own feet, while she danced perfectly.  If I weren't me right now, I'd be laughing my ass off cause this has got to be one of the most ridiculous scenes ever, I thought dismally.

I sighed, "Um, Abby?"

"Yes Alex?"  She answered, gazing up at me.  There was that sparkle in her eyes again.

"I suck at dancing."  I admitted.

"You're doing fine."  She smiled.

That was a blatant lie.  Though she still seemed perfectly content; her arms were wrapped around my waist as we did what I call the classic 'penguin waddle.'  It was just kind of stepping slowly back and fourth, barely moving.  I couldn't even do that!

I was starting to feel uncomfortable now, so I decided to try and talk a bit.

"…Where's Kera?"

"You're thinking about her?"  Abby said, raising her head.  Her voice sounded a bit surprised, not to mention a bit hurt.  I suddenly had the feeling that I shouldn't have said that.  I also had the feeling that there was a right answer to this question.

"Um, I was…just wondering.  I just thought, she was, er, going to come to and I'm kind of worried…"

"Would you be worried about me if I weren't here and you were dancing with her?"

Yes!  An easy question!  "Of course!"

Abby smiled again. She seemed satisfied with my answer, resuming her former position.  I sighed.  I looked around the aristocratic room.  No sign of the BladeBreakers…what if they weren't coming?  Coming to the party would be pointless in terms of checking out the competition, but it was kinda fun to dance with Abby.  I smiled, my cheeks rosy red.  I was actually enjoying this moment with Abby.  It was so simplistic and beautiful; just as I wished it could last a little longer, it ended.

"You SUCK at dancing Alex!"

I grinned, recognizing that bitchy voice.  A witty retort was already forming in my mind as I whirled around.  This time, I managed not to stare or gape for too long.  

It was Kera, obviously.  She also had dressed for the occasion.  She wore an icy blue dress that reached down to her knees.  The gown clung tightly to her thin figure.  Silver and pure white sparkles covered the complex garb.  It had thin tracings of lilac designs, and seemed to change hues as she took a few steps forward.  Her sandy hair was done up in a ponytail with a couple alternating strands of silver and different hues of blue beads.  She didn't have any makeup or jewellery on; save for the golden earrings she always wears.  She had crystal-like high heeled shoes on.  Hazel eyes danced as she smirked slyly at me.

"What are YOU staring at!?"  She yelled, but it wasn't in the pissed off bitchy tone she usually used.  She sounded mildly amused, and the sly smirk remained on her face.  Her eyes danced mischievously.

"How the hell did you and Abby know it was a formal!?  Everybody knows but us!"  I cried, pointing at Conner.

She snickered, "That's because you're a dumb-ass.  Besides, even if you knew, would it really make a difference in how you dress?"

I hadn't really thought about that.

"…No."

"Well, there you go."

Silence followed.

"You suck at dancing."  Kera repeated.

"Like you can do any better!"  I retorted.

Her grin widened, "I can!"

I didn't even think as the words came rushing out of my mouth.  

"Ya right!  If you can do so much better, then why don't _you try dancing!?" _

"Then I will!  Get over here!"

_Shit, now I'm screwed.  Abby gaped and attempted to grab my hand.  Too late, I was being dragged across the dance floor at surprising speed.  I felt the impact of being thrown into various people; I also heard them cursing me as I whirled past them.  Finally, we came to a halt.  Kera spoke to a long haired DJ.  As the DJ nodded, it occurred to me she was requesting a song.  She smirked dangerously, quickly running back to me.  It wasn't like I was far away, but before she could reach me; she tripped over her high-heeled shoes._

"FUCK THESE FUCKING SHOES!"  She screamed angrily.

I couldn't help but burst out into laughter, collapsing on the ground trying to inhale air.  Other people were quietly snickering in the background.  After one look from Kera, they all shut up.  All except me, that is.  Kera kicked off her shoes, nailing me in the face.

"Ouch…"  I mumbled.  I never knew being hit with high heels could hurt so much.  I could feel the throbbing sensation of my nose and I was sure that clear imprints of the shoes could be seen in my face.  Now Kera was laughing her ass off.

"Shut up!"  I shouted.

Still laughing, Kera stumbled to her feet.  

"Okay, now we dance…you BETTER not step on my feet, Alex!"  She threatened.

I nodded nervously.  The music started.  She grabbed my hands as we bounced around energetically.  Kera and I both looked like a couple of idiots.  She ignored everybody, not giving a single damn about all the pairs of eyes that were staring at us.  I began to relax. Kera didn't care; why should I?  She was yelling out the lyrics at the top of her lungs. It would actually be hard not to stare or ignore Kera's voice yelling out the lyrics:            

I don't want to wonder
    
    If this is a blunder
    
    I don't want to worry whether 
    
    We're gonna stay together
    
    'Till we die
    
    (Chorus)
    
    I want to love you madly
    
    I want to love you now
    
    I want to love you madly, way
    
    I want to love you, love you
    
    Love you madly
    
    I don't want to think about it
    
    I don't want to talk about it
    
    When I kiss your lips
    
    I want to sink down to the bottom
    
    Of the sea
    
    (Back to chorus)
    
    I don't want to hold back
    
    I don't want to slip down
    
    I don't want to think back to the one thing that I know I 
    
    Should have done
    
    I don't want to doubt you
    
    Know everything about you
    
    I don't want to sit across the table from you 
    
    Wishing I could run
    
    (Back to chorus)

The song ended.  Kera and I panted, exhausted from the dance.

She grinned, "THAT is how you dance, Alex."

"_Sure...Maybe all the people staring at us want lessons, Kera."  I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice._

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"  Kera snapped angrily at all the eyes that were staring at us.  Simultaneously, everybody looked away.  

I smiled, "That was cool."

"It was, wasn't it?"  Kera admitted.

I gaped, "Wow…"

"What!?"  Kera asked, sounding mildly annoyed.

"You agreed with me!"  I pointed out.

"So!?"

"You never agree with me!"

"…"

"I say no, you say yes.  I say BeyShadows, you say RazorBlades."

She shrugged, "Well, that's because you never agree with me!"

"That's because you're always such a bitch!"

"Well, that's because you can never be nice to me or give me one compliment!"

"I can never be nice to you!?"

"YEAH!"

"I can if I want to!"

"Prove it!"

"Why should I!?  You're always bitching at me!"

"FINE!  I'll give you a goddamn compliment if you'll shut up!"

"You're the one bitching abo-"

"You aren't so sucky at dancing, and I actually managed to semi-enjoy dancing with you!"

I stared, unable to believe what I had just heard.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome!"  She snapped.

Now I felt like I owed her.

I gulped, "Well, you're not all that bitchy most of the time…"

"Really?"  She inquired.

I beamed, "You got your compliment so shut up about it!"

"Fine!"  She said happily.

We both stared at each other for a minute, until Abby came to talk to us that is.

"Hey guys, gue-"

"What do _you want?"  Kera sneered dangerously, grabbing onto my arm.  I shifted my feet uncomfortably._

Abby glared, "The BladeBreakers are here!"

"They are?!"  I cried out.

"Yup."  Conner said, walking up calmly.

"YES!  Where!?"  I asked, scanning the room.  I answered my own question.  They weren't hard to spot.  They wore the same clothes they always wore.  Maybe they didn't know it'd be a formal, or maybe they didn't care.  Either way, it didn't really matter.  Tyson was attacking the buffet, while his other teammates sat quietly at one of the small wooden tables on the opposite side of the room than us.  All his teammates except…

"Hey…where's Kai?"  I turned to Conner.

"Don't know, but he is a really mysterious guy.  A big part of the reason why I wanted to talk to the BladeBreakers was to get a more accurate picture of what had happened at the last World's Championship.  The media isn't exactly the most reliable source.  Kai switched sides, and then switched back.  You guys all saw what happened."

"Yeah, with the psycho bit beast Black Dranzer."  Kera commented.

I felt a warm glow in my pocket.

"Huh?"  I said aloud.

"What is it Alex?  Don't tell me you didn't see it?!"  Abby asked.

"No…it's not that."  I admitted.

Conner stared; there were those eyes again.  Those eerie all-knowing eyes saw right through me.  They told me I was lying to myself, and all of my comrades.  "Then what?"

Conner's eyes narrowed.  I felt the judgmental watch of my teammates.  _Whoa, no pressure now._

I shrugged, trying desperately to smile, "It's nothing."

Conner's stare didn't cease, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"  I snapped, feeling my temper flare up.

Conner knew I was lying.  He just knew, just like that.  I silently pleaded he wouldn't persist.  

"…Okay."  He said, sounding disappointed.

Can you say, 'guilt trip'?  But there was no time to worry about that now.  The suspicious pupils of my friends were off me. That was a major relief.  We were all walking towards the BladeBreakers.  I pushed the thought of Dark Wing out of my mind.  I didn't mean to overhear them talking.  It's one of those things you just kind of walk into when you don't expect it.

********

"I can't believe Kai decided not to come!  He doesn't know what he's missing!"  Tyson mumbled as he gorged himself with a plate full of delicious onion rings and roasted chicken.

"That's Kai for ya!"  Max laughed cheerfully, shaking his head.

Ray frowned, "Hey guys, didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?"  Max asked.

Ray sighed, "Kai, he looked kind of worn.  Like he had a lot on his mind."

"Well, the Worlds Championship is fast approaching."  Kenny pointed out.

"It's more than that."  Ray persisted.

Tyson managed to stop eating as he turned his attention to Ray.

"What do you mean, 'more than that'?"  

"He looked like he was…hurt.  I mean, he was kind of staggering a bit.  When I asked him about it, he got really defensive."  Ray explained.

Max tilted his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder what's up."

"Come on guys!  If Kai's hurt, we gotta find him and help him," Tyson hesitated, "right after I finish eating, of course."

Tyson's teammates sighed.

"Tyson, you're _never finished eating."  Kenny groaned._

Ray shook his head, "Besides, even if we do talk to him about it, I doubt he'll tell us.  You know how Kai is."

"Well I don't care!  If something affects one of us, it affects us all!  Kai'll have to tell us what's bugging him whether he likes it or not!"  Tyson stated matter of factly.

Ray slumped down in his seat, "I don't know Tyson…"

Tyson grinned, "Hey, c'mon!  We're a team aren't we?"

"Tyson's right, we'll all sort this out together."  Max smiled.

Kenny smiled, "As a team."

"You guys are right."  Ray stated, nodding his head.

"All for one and one for all!" cried Tyson.

"YEAH!"  The BladeBreakers cheered.

********

After witnessing that pep talk, I turned to Conner.

"What do you think Kai's up to?  Do you really think he's in trouble?"  

It's not that I was being nosy, I was generally concerned.  Kai obviously wasn't my friend or teammate, but if there was something I could do to help, I was sure as hell going to help.

Conner tilted his head in thought, "Let's not talk about it now."

"Yeah…"  I agreed.  Then, regaining my confidence I quickly bounded up to the table.

Max was the first to notice my existence.

"Can we help you?"

"Just thought I'd come and say hello.  My name's Alex."  I said, extending my hand.

"Kera's the name."

"Hi!  I'm Abby."

"Nice to meet you.  My name's Conner."

"I'm Max.  And this is Tyson, Ray, and Kenny."  He said cheerfully, shaking my hand and indicating his teammates.

"I know you!  You guys are the BeyShadows!"  Kenny cried.

_Sweet!  They've already heard of us!  We are famous!  I thought, hardly able to contain my excitement._

"Yup!  And you guys are the BladeBreakers!"  I pointed out.

Kera snickered, "Brilliant deduction, Sherlock."

"Shut up, Kera!"  I hissed.

"Mind if we sit with you?"  Conner asked, bowing politely.

"Not at all."  Ray smiled.  He quickly got up from his cushy chair and pulled up some extra seats from a deserted table nearby.

"Thanks!"  Abby bubbled excitedly.  She was blushing and was really hyped.

Tyson didn't talk much; he was too busy shoveling food into his open mouth.  I could feel a small spray of food particles hit my face.  _Great…I have to sit beside the glutton_ I thought dismally.  A disgusting site lay in front of me, and I had all the sudden lost my appetite.  Not very many things in this holy earth can make me lose my appetite.  I was a bit impressed that Tyson's eating habits had accomplished the impossible.  Abby was chatting non-stop to Ray, asking him for tips about how to handle the pressure of the competition.  Kera was talking about beyblading to Max, apparently trying to find out some of the new strategies the BladeBreakers planned on using.  Conner dove straight into a conversation with Kenny, asking him a variety of questions about the mechanics of different beyblades, and inquiring about the facts of the Russian tournament.  I listened closely as Kenny explained about the creepy abbey and training grounds of the Russian beybladers.  The story made my skin crawl.  A bunch of kids being mutated into zombies as they were convinced the only purpose of their god forsaken lives were to fight and win.  I once again felt the hot glow of my beyblade.  _What the hell?  I started to panic, going over the different reasons why my beyblade was glowing.  Did it respond strongly to my emotions?  Was it because of the BladeBreakers?  Maybe it was restless because it wanted to fight.  I couldn't be sure._

"Dude, didn't you hear what I just said?"  Tyson's voice inquired, snapping me out of my trance.

"Let's go beyblade!"  He cried.

I grinned.  I didn't really know how long I'd been drowning in my own thoughts, but a match seemed fine to me.  I had been waiting for this.

"YEAH!  I'm gonna take you down!"  I yelled, making gestures with my hands.

"NO!"  

"W-what do you mean 'no'!?"  I asked angrily, turning to Conner.

"We're saving our moves for the competition!"  He insisted.

Tyson looked disappointed, "Oh, I get it.  You're afraid to fight us!"

The old, 'you're afraid to fight us' thing.  I crossed my fingers, praying it would work.

"Call me what you want, but we'll be saving our moves for the Worlds!"  Conner retorted.

Damn it!  This sucks.

"Conner!  You suck!"  Kera snapped.  Abby didn't say anything, she actually looked rather relieved.

"I'm team captain for a reason-"

"You're team captain!?"  Tyson shouted.

Conner, looking insulted, frowned, "Yes, I'm team captain and I say that we are not going to beyblade you.  See you at the finals, though."

I growled, "Obsessive strategy paranoid-"

"Are you done yet?"  Conner said emotionlessly in a dangerously calm voice.

"Almost…"  I retorted, taking no notice of Conner's steely-eyed stare.

"Good.  Nice meeting you guys.  We'll see you again soon."  Conner bowed politely, and we once again headed to our hotel.

_Great.  We finally met the BladeBreakers and what happened?  A big fat nothing!  The most boring, disappointing, degrading moment of my life!  Conner and Abby were quite a way ahead of us, probably already at the hotel.  Kera had also voiced her complaints, and walked behind with me.  Abby was the only one pleased with Conner's decision.  What the hell was he so afraid of?  Conner, with all of his almighty strategies!?  This was a complete waste of time.  Or so I thought.  I heard the echo of running foot steps behind me.  Kera also noticed._

"Who is tha-" Kera was abruptly shoved aside before she could finish her sentence.  I winced as I heard her hit the pavement with a sickening thud.

"Kera!  Are you okay!?"  I cried.

Kera didn't pay the slightest attention to my concern.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU BASTARD!!  I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!!"  Kera screeched at the top of her lungs.  Unfortunately, Kera had just made an idle threat as I observed the running figure disappearing into the distance.  Kera cursed quietly as she staggered to her feet.  

"I don't think you could beat that guy up if you tried."  I stated calmly.

"And why not!?"  Kera snapped.

I grimaced, "Because that was Kai!"

"He sure looks like he's in a hurry."  Kera pondered suspiciously.

I nodded, "Let's follow him!"

"I'm agreeing with you for the second time today."  Kera grinned, sounding bemused. 

I didn't care though.  The two of us sprinted down the street after the elusive Kai.  I felt my blade hum faintly in my pocket.  _Kai, what the hell's going on now? _

**Phantom **Phoenix******'s Note:  YEAH!  Cliffhanger!  Don't you hate those?  *snickers evilly*  **

Easter is a great four day weekend!  Gotta love it!  Oh YEAH!  Okay, the song I put in this chapter, just in case anybody who doesn't know it's not my song, okay?  I'm so uncreative when it comes to that kind of stuff.  Well, READ and REVIEW ppls, I'll try and update as soon as I can.


	13. The Chase

**Chapter 13:  The Chase**

**DISCLAIMER:  I don't own beyblade. **

My throat felt like sandpaper, and my entire body was drenched with a glistening coat of sweat.  How the hell can anybody keep on running like this!?  It can't be humanly possible.  I heard the sound of Kera's short gasps behind me.  She was even worse off than me with her bare feet thumping down painfully on the snow covered cement, not to mention she must be freezing her ass off thanks to the dress she was wearing.  Kai was a dark blur not too far ahead of us.  But he didn't look to be slowing down anytime soon.  I was winging it.  I didn't know what I'd do or say once I caught up to him; that is, if I ever caught up to him.  My eyes were fixed on Kai as he turned right into an alleyway.  I felt Kera's ice cold hand pull on my shoulder.

"S-s-stop…"  She panted as she dragged me behind a trash can.  Kai just stood there, stalk still.  Not one muscle in his body moved, and not one frenzied breath did he draw after running that long and that hard.  He was still and emotionless…and waiting for something.

"W-w-what do…you think he's…looking…for?"  Kera wheezed.

"O-or waiting for…"  I gasped, managing to say an entire sentence without pausing too long.  We waited, he waited.

"I know you're out there!"  Kai commanded with authority.

I cringed.  Kera and I both exchanged looks.  

"Y-you don't think…he means us, do you?"  Kera whispered worriedly.

I gulped, "Just…pray."

I was pretty sure Kai wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of us both.  He sure as hell wasn't the friendly, gentle type of guy.  His brown eyes darted here and there, scanning for any sign or sound that would lead him to what he was looking for. I winced, hoping it wasn't us. 

 I began to scan my surroundings.  The alleyway wasn't anything special.  It was just like any other alleyway.  It was dark, creepy, full of trash and broken glass, and of course it was deserted save for me, Kera and Kai.  I glimpsed across, down, behind and up…up.  There was a shadowed figure on the flat roof of a tall structure.  The boy's scarf danced carefree in the wind.  He was a thin, lean figure holding…a throwing knife!  Pointing it at…Kai!  I gasped.  He was aiming his knife carefully, going for a head shot.  It was all in slow motion to me.  The way he slowly began to lift the knife over his head, the way Kai stood, frozen and oblivious to the fast approaching threat.  I leapt up from my crouching position, quickly catching Kai's attention.

"KAI!  LOOK OUT!"  I bellowed, indicating the figure on the roof.  The knife plummeted towards Kai; he managed to escape the deadly throw with nothing more than a slight nick on the face.  Kai scowled 

"Get out of here!"  He ordered.

I had just saved his life, and I didn't even get a thank you?  All I ask for is a little appreciation, but I guess even that's too much to request.  Then again, this really wasn't the time for pleasantries.  The dark figure on the building growled, diverting his attention to me.  _Great…now maybe he's going to use me for target practice,_ I grimaced.  The figure simply turned to run along the rooftop, with Kai sprinting along the path in hot pursuit.  I wasn't about to turn around and walk away.  I _had to know what was going on.  I pursued Kai once again.  _

"Wait up, Alex!"  Kera commanded, racing behind me.  I heard her cursing as she stumbled over a trash can and small pieces broken glass pierced into her skin.  I flinched. You can't just decide to dash into an alleyway in the middle of winter with nothing on but a high-class dress and shoeless feet.  Kera shouldn't be here.  Why was she here?  Oh yeah, because we were both royally pissed off over Conner's so-called strategy.  Well, if we hadn't walked behind, I wouldn't have saved Kai's life.  

We seemed to be doomed to run for eternity.  The guy that Kai was chasing was actually _leaping _from building to building.  What was this guy!?  Superhuman or something!?  I was past the point of exhaustion, and Kera was even worse off thanks to her clothing induced disabilities.  Kai bounded over obstacles and wooden fences with graceful ease while me and Kera tripped and clambered clumsily behind him; breathless and making one hell of a racket.  Kai chose to ignore us as he concentrated on the psychopath.  We turned several sharp corners as the relentless chase continued.  _This is the most ridiculous damn thing I've ever done!  I thought.  Kai was chasing a guy that was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and I was chasing Kai, and Kera was chasing me.  It looked like we were part of some stupid Hollywood film trying to catch the ultimate villain.  Then it stopped just like that, causing me to nearly collide with Kai.  I would've stopped in time if Kera hadn't slammed into me a second after I came to a halt.  Kai scowled._

"What are you doing here!?  I told you to get out of here!"  He snapped.

I frowned, but was too out of breath to answer, as was Kera.  The weirdo we'd been chasing finally spoke.

"Seems like you've been keeping your endurance up, Kai…"  His voice was dark and rich, not to mention evil.  I had a feeling he was smiling but I couldn't tell from his ghostly silhouette.  

"Just get to the point.  What do you want?"  Kai asked.

It was like Kera and I were mere spectators.  

"But if I told you, it wouldn't be any fun, would it?"  The stranger drawled.

Kai growled.  The boy continued on.

"Seems like you've picked up some company."  He stated, obviously referring to me and Kera.  Kai didn't respond.

"S-s-s-s-shut…up.  J-just what…the hell do you….want anyways?"  Kera stuttered.

"That is none of your business.  I'd get out of here if I were you; before you dive too deeply into that which you can't understand."  He smirked.

"Ya?!  Well…we're making it our business!"  I retorted, still a bit winded from the run.

The teenager shrugged, "Not very wise, but suit yourself."

Kai's face darkened, but he didn't look at us.  His attention couldn't be diverted from the knife-throwing stranger.  For a moment, we all stood there, engulfed by silence.  The boy seemed to be debating whether he should either take off and finish this fight with Kai elsewhere, or just screw it all and kill us.  None of those options comforted me.  _Who is this?  Does Kai actually know him?  Is this…my thoughts were interrupted by Kai's voice._

"I don't have all night, you know."  He stated plainly.

"Hmph, well, I've waited a long time for this.  You just have to wait a few seconds…"  He paused.  He then slowly began to bend down into a crouching position, as if he were a tiger getting ready to pounce.  I took a step backwards; I could sense what was coming.  My blade was still glowing faintly in my pocket.  I reached into my deep pocket and gripped it tight.  

"I just need to get rid of some unwanted company!"  He spat.

It all happened in a millisecond.  Kai gasped.

"KERA!  LOOK OUT!"

"SHIT!"

My mind blanked out.  Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Kera was beside me.  I breathed heavily and dragged myself upward.  I wasn't hurt, not even a scratch.  Thankfully, Kera was alright.  I had no absolutely no idea that I could move _that_ fast.  Kai even seemed a bit surprised.  Kera, ignoring my act of bravery, was just extremely pissed off.

"Damn you!  You BASTARD!"  She shrieked at the boy.

The eerie shape ignored her.

"You're faster then I thought…"  He laughed, "What's your name?"

I winced, but was determined not to show my fear to this mental case.  I leapt to my feet, brushing my hand through my hair confidently.

I grinned, "I'll tell you my name if you give me yours."

"You are a problem…come up here and we'll settle this.  Then I can get onto what's really important."  He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

I could feel the colour drain from my skin and a hardened lump of fear press its way into me.  I somehow managed to keep my facial expression cool and confident.

"Why don't you come down here?  Then we can all get a good look at one another."

"I don't think so…"  He cackled.

My eyes narrowed.  I focused my attention on an aged metal ladder that ached and moaned in the strong, unforgiving winter breeze.

The outcast tapped his foot impatiently, "Well, I can't stand here all night.  I'll see you again, Kai."

I clenched my teeth, quickly sprang towards the rust-covered ladder, and began to climb.

"Just what do you think _you're doing?"  Kai snarled._

"Alex!  Get your ass back here!"  Kera snapped.

I didn't pay any mind to Kai or Kera.  

"Hold the ladder!"  I commanded.

It was a long way up, much longer then I thought it'd be.  The constant moans of the corroded ladder made me nervous; it also motivated me to climb that much faster.  

I hesitated nervously, "Almost there…"

Just when I thought I was going to get to the top, just when I thought I was golden, the teenager reappeared, glaring at me.  He had just stepped out of sight; he'd been _waiting_ for me.  

"I'm such an idiot!"  I cursed myself quietly.

"You're _so predictable."  He teased, holding a dagger this time.  __Great! This psycho was way past the point of throwing knives.  Now, this guy has a dagger!  I was only a couple steps away from the top.  He could stab me in the head and instantly kill me.  I was at his mercy, and something told me he wasn't feeling too merciful.  Or he could…_

"Ohhh shit."  I groaned, knowing what was coming.

It didn't take much of his strength to wrench the unsteady rusted ladder out of its bolted down position.  He paused, as if to enjoy the moment.  To savor the look of terror that was plastered on my face.  Then with ease he gave it a gentle push and sent the ladder plummeting towards the ground.  I locked my eyes shut.  I felt myself falling.  I tried desperately not to scream, but failed at that miserably.  The sound of metal screeching against the cold brick filled my ears.  I was no longer plunging towards the ground, but hanging.  The ladder was braced against the narrow space between the walls.  I was like some piece of laundry on a clothesline on a windy day.  My body swayed back and forth in the winter's rage.  My hands were drenched in sweat, and I struggled to keep my grip.  I could all too well imagine my body smacking against the cold pavement below.

"Alex!  Are you alright!?"  Kera cried.

_Fine!  I'm hanging like a demented bat from a rusty ladder that could any second break and instantly send me to my death.  I'm just fantastic!  I couldn't say that out loud, though.  I forced a smile, "Yup.  Just fine.  Don't mind me; I'll just hang out for a while."_

Kera looked a few sizes smaller from up here.  I could see her starting to run down the alleyway.

She waved to me, "I'll get help!"

"Nobody move!"

Kera froze.  All eyes turned to the mysterious youth.  He was still holding his dagger.  The ladder bent as he leapt gracefully onto it.  He had perfect balance as he walked across the fairly straight bars.  The strong wind didn't even make him lose footing, and not for one second did he hesitate.  He stood right beside the rusted bar I was grasping for dear life.  I summoned all my courage and gradually gazed upward.

The boy had plain ebony shoes.  His pants were like blood that hadn't been exposed to air, they also had four silver buttons on each rolled up cuff.  It was hard not to notice the small black sheaths that were sewn onto the material of the pants on either side.  The silver-red handles of a couple throwing knifes could be seen protruding out of the protective covering.  He wore a scarlet belt with strange silver markings on it.  His shirt was black and wrinkled.  It was made at different lengths at the arms.  On the right side, the material stretched down to his hand, while the left side remained at his shoulder.  He wore silver-coloured gloves each marked with a crimson X.  His long ruby red scarf waved in the frigid air.  His hair was long, black and tangled with silver highlights that reflected the moon's light.  His unnatural deep red eyes glinted mischievously.  His face was almost pure white, devoid of any trace of colour.  

He still clenched his dagger tightly in his hands.  The blade was silver with red tips at the unusual curved edges.  It had black material wrapped around where the youth was grasping it.  The handle was silver with rubies and black gems embedded carefully into the metal.  It also had an X on both sides of the curved handle.  If I didn't know better, I'd say he was some kind of vampire.  He sure as hell looked the part.

I gulped, cold sweat dripping down to the ground below.  The vampire-like boy tilted his head, grinning with sheer confidence.  He slowly bent downward, looking me straight in the eyes.

"You have a lot of guts.  Unfortunately, that becomes quite a bit of a problem for me. Especially if you start to interfere with my plans, which you already have.  I should really eliminate you from the equation." He stated simply.  Grinning, his foot slammed down on my fingers.  My poor fingers were slowly being crushed.  I felt like crying, and could feel silent tears slide down my reddened cheeks.  I bit my tongue so hard I could feel small drops of blood trickling down my throat.  He started to force his full weight onto my fingers.  Now the pain was becoming unbearable.  A sickening choking sound was seeping from my mouth.

"But you see, I can be merciful when I chose to be…"  He said with utter delight, putting the blade of his silver dagger dangerously close to my throat.

"You better leave him alone, you BASTARD!"  Kera screeched.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, _girl_.  You may spoil my good mood!"  He hissed threateningly.  I wordlessly prayed that Kera would just shut up.  The teenager continued, examining my face carefully.

"I'll let you go for now.  But if you interfere again, I _will not feel so generous."  He dropped his voice down to a whisper only I could hear, "Now…what's your name?"_

I wasn't in any position to argue or resist.  I couldn't feel the circulation in my hands anymore; he had the blade of his dagger to my throat threatening to chop off my head.  I really wanted to live, so I gave in.

"It's…Alex."  I mumbled to him.

"Good, you're learning."  He grinned triumphantly.  I snarled in a quiet protest.  I really tried to keep an expression of confidence and determination on my face; but my fear seemed to leak out from my emerald eyes.  I did not want to die here of all places.  With that, he gracefully dashed across the horizontal ladder, sprung to the rooftop once again, and bolted out of sight.  I let out a sigh of relief.

"ALEX!"  Kera screeched, "can you get down!?"

I shuddered, "Ya, just like monkey bars in my good old kindergarten years."

"Could you even _reach the bars in kindergarten?"  Kera questioned._

My patience was officially gone, "Kera….just shut up!"

I swung from bar to bar, trying desperately to keep my grip.  After about five minutes, I was safely on the ground.

"YES!  Solid ground!  OH YA!"  I rejoiced.

"Alex…"  Kera growled suddenly.

"Ya?"  I barked excitedly.

I didn't even see it coming.  Any other normal girl would've just slapped me; but oh no, Kera wasn't just any other _normal girl.  Hell no!  _

**_POW!_**

I felt the incredible impact of Kera's deadly right hook on my jaw.  I was almost positive my jaw was now dislocated.  Frig!  I didn't know she could punch nearly that hard!  I didn't know she could punch at all.  I gazed up at her for an explanation.

"You bastard!  Go to hell!  You nearly got yourself killed up there!  KILLED, DAMN IT!"  And with that spasm of anger, she stormed down the alleyway.  I groaned, massaging my aching jaw carefully.  But _oh_ _no_, my abuse for the day was not yet done.  It just wasn't bad _enough that I had broken fingers and a dislocated jaw!  I felt strong hands lift me upward and pin me against the brick wall._

"You don't know what you're getting into!  This isn't a game!  I don't ever want to see you nosing around in my business again!"  Kai snapped, dropping me to the ground, then silently turning and walking down the alleyway.

"H-hey!  You could at least thank me!  I saved your ass!"  I called out.

Kai froze, without turning around, he spoke, "I never asked for your help."

I glared at him angrily, "You didn't have time to!  I know exactly what I'm getting into now, and nobody's going to tell me what to do!"

Kai scowled, but continued walking down the alleyway.  So there I was, alone in a deserted alleyway, feeling like the stupidest person that had ever come into existence.  Why did that creep want my name?  Was he going to come and kill me for 'interfering'?  I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answers.  I couldn't believe I had given in and told him.  I don't know why, but I felt like he had some sort of authority over me now, just for giving away a seemingly useless piece of information.  My beyblade was the only comfort to me.  It emitted a strong, black light as it hummed furiously.  The colours of darkness seemed to tell me a single word: 'Revenge!'  

"I'll figure out what the hell is going on on my own!"  I snarled confidently, "and I'll repay whoever that bastard is somehow!"

My beyblade purred in agreement as I staggered to my feet.  I hauled my aching body down the sinister alley as I made my way back to the hotel.

**Phantom Phoenix's Note:  YEAH!  I couldn't leave you all in suspense for too long.  But now I created MORE suspense!  MOO HAHAHAH!  I'm just REALLY hyper!  Don't you love…SUSPENSE!?  Bet you can hardly wait for the next chapter?  I'll get it to my loyal reviewers ASAP!  READ and REVIEW ppls!**


	14. A Search for Answers

**Chapter 14:  A Search for Answers**

**DISCLAIMER:  I don't own beyblade.**

I woke up at about 12:30PM.  All the muscles in my body still ached thanks to the painful experience last night.  I'll never forget how much harassment I got once I'd returned from _that _near death encounter.  Conner, Kera, and Abby were quick to get me a drink, and place wet washcloths over my broken fingers and dislocated jaw.  They were also quick to bitch at me for what I did, not to mention how I had to play twenty _million_ questions.  Kera had already told them what had happened, but she has a tendency to stretch the truth a lot, especially when she's pissed off.  I sighed, mentally urging myself to get up.

"Hey."

I turned from my comfortable lying position on the…bottom bunk?  I guess they couldn't lug me all the way to the top.

"Hey Conner…what's happening?  Come to bombard me with questions or give me another lecture?"  I groaned, forcing a small smile.

"Neither.  I just wanted to see how you're doing."  He answered.

"Oh, I'm _fully recovered.  Can't you tell?"_

Yeah, that was definitely another blatant lie.  Conner smiled.  The look of pity was in his eyes.

"Sorry…"  Conner said simply.

I tilted my head, "What for?"

Conner shrugged, "I was kind of a jerk at the party I guess.  I shouldn't have got so angry."

"Nah, it was my bad too.  But Conner, if we don't beyblade against anyone else, we'll never have a chance to improve before the competition."

"I-I never thought of that…"

"It's okay-"

"No it's not!  I'm the team captain!  I should've known better!"  Conner stared at the ground, mentally cursing himself.

Despite my injuries, I managed to laugh, "Just because you're the team captain, doesn't mean you can't make mistakes.  After all, nobody's perfect, least of all me." 

"If we would've all just gone back to the hotel together, you wouldn't have gotten in this mess."  He sighed.

 "If we all went back together, Kai would be dead right now."

"What!?"

"Oh, Kera didn't tell you that part?"

"Not really…"

"I saved Kai's ass, but didn't get much thanks for it."

"Well, you can't expect much thanks from him."

"Guess you're right…well, I'm ready to get some answers to what happened last night."

"Are you sure up to it!?"

"Yup!"

Conner hesitated, then pulled out a small mirror and gave it to me.  I gaped.  There was a big, swollen, multi-coloured blob on my jaw where Kera had punched me.  I diverted my attention to right hand, and gazed at my inflated fingers.  They were very vibrant shades of scarlet and blue.  I tried desperately to move my throbbing fingers and winced at the sudden spasm of pain that rocketed through me.  

"I think you should rest for a while."  Conner stated.

I knew he was right, but I didn't really feel like I could get a peaceful rest.  There was too much on my mind.

"No way!  C'mon Conner!  I need to get some answers for myself.  My legs aren't broken or anything, so I'm gonna go whether you like it or not!"  I snapped.

Conner tilted his head in thought.

"There isn't any way I can convince you to stay, is there?"

I grinned, "Nope!"

"I thought so.  You know Alex…I think you'd make a better leader than me."

"What!?"

"Well…you're really fearless.  What you did last night was stupid, but it was brave too.  There's no way I could do that.  I just don't have it in me."

"Hey!  Give yourself a little more credit!  You have qualities that I don't have, like good judgment."

Conner smiled, but I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Like when I decided we weren't going to beyblade the BladeBreakers?"

"Well…everybody makes mistakes."

Ya…that was lame.  Not very comforting either.  I wish I could splurge out some motivational speech that'd make Conner feel better, but I suck at that kind of stuff.

"C'mon, let's get going.  I can tell you what really happened.  Kera probably made the whole thing sound like my fault, right?"

"Yeah, kind of."

I growled, "Figures!"

I sighed, and then told Conner the story of what _really_ happened last night.  Conner threw out a lot of questions which I couldn't answer, of course.  I shook my head and heaved myself out of bed only to be hit by a wave of dizziness.  I groaned, reaching my hands out blindly for something that would steady me.  Conner quickly came to my aid, placing my hand on his shoulder.

I sighed, "Thanks…"

Conner smiled widely, "No problem."

I managed to overcome the nauseating dizziness fairly quickly.  Conner and I walked out into the winter sunshine.  Kera and Abby were nowhere in sight.

I looked around, "Where did Kera and Abby go?"

"They're looking for the BladeBreakers."  Conner answered, "We were supposed to meet here at 1:00..."

I examined his worried face, "What?  You think something happened?"

"I am worried.  Especially after what happened last night."  He admitted.

I grinned, "We'll just have to look for them.  No point in staying here!"

Conner stared at me, "What if they're just a few minutes late?"

"What if they're not?"  I responded.

Conner didn't answer.

"You wait here, I'm gonna look around."  I told him.

"Well…alright.  If you find anything suspicious, just come back here.  Don't be careless."  Advised Conner.

I gave him a thumbs-up before turning and running down the street.  My jaw still ached, and my fingers were still throbbing.  I didn't care though.  I was almost positive that that psychopath wouldn't try anything in the daylight.  Maybe it was his vampire-like appearance that made me think that way.  I wasn't sure though.  The only thing I wanted now was some answers.  I wanted to talk to Kai and his teammates.  I doubted the rest of the BladeBreakers knew that some guy was trying to kill Kai.  I at least needed to tell them.  I lost track of time and walked around for hours.  I don't know how long.  I somehow stumbled back to the park where we had fought Avalanche.  The easiest and the most anti-climatic match I had ever had.  

The park was barren and deserted.  Cold winds whipped small flakes of snow off the ground and into the air.  The branches of lonely trees banged together in an eerie kind of melody.  I silently strolled through the empty park.  I wandered to the other side of the relatively small park.  My beyblade hummed gently.  

I took the small blade out of my pocket.

"Huh?  What now?  Why does this thing keep glowing all the time?"  I asked.  Nobody answered me though.  I sighed, shoving my beyblade back into my pocket and resuming my course.  I quickened my pace as I saw the rusted gateway out of the park.

"Must be on the other side of the park…"  I said with a small shrug.

I had been roaming around the city for…a long time.  It was getting dark now.  That should've made me feel nervous and edgy, but it didn't.  The thought of Conner, Kera, and Abby being worried about me never once crossed my mind.  I barely noticed the reddened bash on my jaw and didn't feel any pain from my tender fingers.  I had no idea where I was going, or if I was lost, but I couldn't care less.  I froze, realizing what the part of town I had wandered into.  I recognized this kinda place.  It reminded me of Peracks and my old gang.  The buildings were musty and foreclosed; the entire place was empty and abandoned.  For a few minutes I just stood there, staring into the emptiness.  Then, something caught my attention.  A low moaning sound protruded from a towering, rusted structure.  The building was aged and creaked eerily, beckoning me to enter it.

"Must've been some sort of metal works or something."  I whispered to myself, glancing at all the scrap and oil that was sloshed over the filthy wooden floor.     

"What are you doing here!?"  A young voice called out from the immense rafters of the metal shop.  I directed my attention to a small kid.  

He looked to be Conner's height and age.  He had light brown hair that seemed to glow darkly in the fading light.  His large eyes were a creamy white colour.  He had dark lines under his round eyes that indicated he hadn't slept at all in a long time.  His pupils were dilated, scared and feverish.  A deep red scar raked down his forehead to his left eye.  He wore a dirtied slate-grey shirt with a plain collar.  The shirt clung tightly to his unusually scrawny body.  He was drenched in a glistening coat of icy sweat.  A long, navy bandana with elegant designs of sapphire flames was wrapped around his back and tied in a sturdy knot.  A grey watch and several dark coloured bracelets were on his hands.  He also wore dirt covered azure sweat pants.  His shoes were a simple cloudy colour.  He was perched with perfect balance on top of an unstable beam and panted as if he'd just run a marathon.

"Who are you!?"  I asked in alarm.

"Why are you here!?  You shouldn't be here!"  He repeated, rising to his feet.

I glared at him, "Answer my question!  Just who the hell are you?!"

"Get out of here, NOW!"  The boy screeched menacingly.

My eyes glinted dangerously, "Make me!"

The boy looked a bit taken back.  His eyes grew even wider with his growing fear.  Shaking his head vigorously, he spoke in a quavering voice.

"…J-just get out of here!  I don't want to fight you; it'll attract too much attention!  You don't know what you're getting into!  Just leave!  Forget this ever happened and we'll both be better off!"

"Ya right!  That's bull-shit!"  I spat.

He glared, "Go away!  Just get out-"

"No!"  I refused, throwing my arms in the air with ever-increasing frustration

The young boy sighed, "You're Alex, aren't you?"

"H-how did you know that!?"  I gulped, taking a step backwards.

"You haven't forgotten about last night already, have you?"  The youth responded, but not in a taunting or threatening way.  He sounded thoughtful, and his voice was full of regret and pity.  I remained silent.

"You should leave.  If he finds you here, he'll kill you.  If you even start to 'interfere' with his plans, he'll slaughter you.  And it won't just be you!  _I know him!  He'll hunt down the people you care about and use them against you.  If you won't go for your own safety, go for theirs!"_

"Just tell me, why is _he trying to kill Kai!?"_

Dead silence greeted my words.

"WHY!?"  My voice echoed in the uninhabited structure and seemed to rattle through it, penetrating the ghostly shadows and the decaying timber of the age-old metal shop.  It was surprising how a kid so small could run so fast.  The figure turned and bolted across the rickety girder, then nimbly flew over the railing landing safely on the second floor.  The whole building seemed to groan in agony from the impact.

"No more questions!  LEAVE!"  He commanded once more before disappearing into a lightless room.  I ground my teeth in aggravation.  I wanted answers!  It definitely wasn't another smart move I made.  It wasn't exactly the most genius idea that I'd gone this far without at least telling Conner and the others where I was.  But did that stop me?  Hell no!  I darted to the unstable staircase.  The staircase seemed to sway back and forth as a cold breeze whipped through the shop shattering the peculiar silence that it was so comfortable in.  The steps were rotting and a few were already broken.  I gulped.  Slowly and carefully I edged my way carefully up the steps.  I was halfway up when the boy reappeared at the top of the staircase.

"How many times do I have to tell you?  Go away!  I swear I'll tilt this thing over and send you soaring!"  He threatened, but fear still danced faithfully in his eyes and it almost assured me he would never do anything like that.  He was nothing like that vampire-kid I'd met last night.  He was almost completely opposite.  He didn't really want to hurt me at all.

"Answer my questions then, and I might consider leaving!"  I growled.

The young kid winced, "There are other places to get the answers you want that are a lot safer than how you're deciding to do this."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief, "Oh ya?  Like where!?"

The youngster's face darkened, "The BBA."

My eyes grew wide, "What!?  What would they know about any of this!?"

"Ask them.  Ask the man who's in charge." he spat with hatred.

"Mr. Dickenson…?"  I whispered.

Turning around, he retreated back into the shadows.

"Get out of here.  You'll find your answers there."

"The BBA?  What would they know?"  I wondered out loud.  I began descending down the decaying staircase.

"Hey!  If I don't find the answers there, I'll be back!"  I assured the mysterious child.

Somewhere in the shadows, his voice made it to my ears.  His tone was an odd mixture of emotions, whether he was sad, angry or even happy, I'll never know.

"It won't matter; I'll be long gone by then…long gone."

"Hey!  Who are you!?"  I yelled into the newly deserted shop.  Nobody answered me this time.  I considered going back in, but decided against it.  I wondered whether he'd been truthful in saying the BBA had something to do with this whole fucked up situation, or not.  Something told me he wasn't lying, I just knew.  I ignored the sound of my buzzing beyblade as I walked down the now dark streets of some unknown part of Ottawa.  I gulped in the sudden realization that I had no idea where the hell I was, or how to get back.  I also began to debate how I had ended up in this part of town.  I remembered getting onto the bus and everything, but it seemed like more then a simple coincidence that I had wandered into just the right building to end up talking to that kid.  Almost like something was guiding me, like the night I had known exactly where to find Peracks and the rest of my gang.  I'd never really thought about it till now.

"Dark Wing…?"  I mumbled, taking the blade out of my pocket.  It stopped its faint glow and was quiet in my hands.  I sighed deeply, slapping my forehead.  What other explanation was there!?  None!  Dark Wing had guided me here, and Dark Wing had also helped me save Kera.  I didn't know how, or why.  It's not like any other Blader asks their bit beast to give them a hand outside of a match.

"This is _so damn confusing!  Why!?"  I shouted at my beyblade.  As usual, nobody answered me.  I thought about the guy who had first given me Dark Wing.  He'd been an absolute nut case!  Did that mean whoever has Dark Wing would go stark raving mad!?  Now I was afraid.  Not only did I have an assassination group to worry about, I had to figure out the story behind my bit beast.  I had to worry about my sanity.  __Great, just peachy!  Oh boy!  I thought dismally with growing displeasure.  My blade began to hum._

"Huh?"  I said, my anger quickly evaporating.  Then, my blade stopped.  Another piece of the puzzle clicked in.  

"It responds to my emotions!?  This is crazy!"  I spat.  

Then again, it did make sense.  It glowed when I was frustrated or pissed off; it also helped me when I was in trouble.  But there was one more thing too.  

"It can sense a powerful beyblader!  That's why it was glowing at the party!  It got restless and wanted to fight!"  I gasped, coming to the sudden realization.

Now I knew.  It all made sense, except the 'why' part of it.  Why was this bit beast so special that it could do all that?  And then there was what it had done earlier, with all the fire and the passing out.  So, first it nearly _kills me, and then it _helps_ me!?  How much sense does __that make!?_

"Oh, god.  This is giving me a migraine."  I complained, placing my hand on my head.  I had a hell of a lot more to worry about now.  Maybe I was going to go insane too.  That's a pleasant thought.  I shook my head, deciding I'd have plenty of time to worry about it later.  Right now I just needed to get back.  I managed to back track my way back to the park.  Quickly recognizing where I was, I sprinted wearily threw it, and stumbled back to the hotel.  I rapidly ran in and took the stairs to the room.  I stood there for a few moments to catch my breath and brushed the specks of dirt off me.  I took a deep breath before going into the room, I knew what was coming.

"First off, Abby, you search right here and Kera-"

Everything stopped once I entered the room.  They all stared at me in disbelief.  They were all sitting in a circle on the floor.  The map of Ottawa that Conner's mom had given us lay in front of them.

I forced a smile, "Umm, hi."

"ALEX, YOU'RE OKAY!"  Abby screamed in a terrible display of emotions she ran up and threw her arms around me.

"Ya, I'm good…"  I shrugged.  I knew it wasn't Abby who'd give me too much trouble.  No, the person who'd be most abusive was approaching me now.  I quickly shoved Abby off of me and faced Kera.

"Y-you!"  Kera's voice trembled with rage.  She threw a punch at me, but this time I saw it coming.  I nimbly dodged it; Kera stumbled and managed to stop herself from falling by grabbing onto the nearby Abby.

"C'mon Kera!  I don't need another scar just because you're a bit pissed off!"  I stated.

Kera's teeth chattered in uncontrollable fury, "A little, A LITTLE!!  I am WAY beyond A LITTLE pissed off, ALEX!"

"Kera!  I'm angry too, but Alex doesn't need any other injuries other then the ones he's got!"  Conner snapped.

Kera still looked like she wanted to kill me, but she used her _amazing_ powers of self-control and didn't try to beat the crap out of me.

"Alex, where have you been!?  We've been looking all day for you!"  Conner asked.  I slowly gazed at my teammates.  Kera looked like she wanted to brutally assassinate me, Abby was on the verge of tears, and Conner, though he hid it well, was practically dramatized with my sudden return.  He'd probably thought I'd been killed.  That sent me on a major guilt trip.

I stared at the ground, "…What time is it?"

"7:45" Conner answered promptly.

Well, at least it wasn't as late as I thought it was.

My voice quivered, "I-I lost track of time, and er, well…I managed to get a lead in terms of the freaky assassin."

"You got a lead?"  Abby gasped, still trying to hold back tears.

"How?"  Conner asked, he sounded harsh and unforgiving.

I _really wasn't in a sharing mood, considering that they'd be even angrier once they found out that I could've been killed…again._

I shrugged, "It's a long story-"

"We've got time!"  Kera persisted furiously.

"Okay…here goes…"  I gulped.  I told them about the other nameless boy and how he'd told me how the BBA had something to do with whatever was going on.

"So, you nearly got yourself killed, AGAIN!"  Kera screeched.

Abby thankfully changed the subject, "The BBA?  I don't know…"

"It is our best and only lead."  Conner stated calmly, "Alex, is anything else bothering you?"

I avoided his piercing gaze.  I hadn't told them what I figured out about my bit beast.  

"No, nothing."  I answered, my voice deep and emotionless.

"Are you sure?"  Conner asked peevishly.

"…Ya."  

Kera growled, but said nothing.  It was quiet for the rest of the night.  Everybody was still angry at me or worried about me.  I felt ashamed.  Why hadn't I told them?  I didn't know whether it was me personally who didn't want them to know, or whether it was Dark Wing.  I crawled slowly into the top bunk of the bunk bed.  There was nothing else to do but sleep anyways.  I couldn't bear the occasional glances that my teammates threw at me all too often.  I didn't want to feel guilty anymore.

_Tomorrow could be better than today…I thought; trying desperately to convince myself it was true.  I groaned, and then I pulled the sheets over my head and sank into an uneasy sleep.    _

**Phantom **Phoenix******'s Note:  YES!  I get even farther with the plot.  Next chapter the BladeBreakers and BeyShadows will meet up again.  Not to mention something _interesting _will happen!  READ + REVIEW ppls!!!  YEAH!**


	15. Interrogations and Investigations

**Chapter 15:  Interrogations and Investigations**

**DISCLAIMER:  I don't own beyblade.**

**Notice:  By the way, I got tired of writing Mr. Dickenson because it's long (in my mind) so I call him Mr. D sometimes. I didn't want anyone to get confused.**

It was early next morning when we all woke up.  Unfortunately, what I'd done last night had not yet been forgotten.  Kera refused to notice my existence, Conner spoke little to me, and Abby was still saying how glad she was that I was okay.  I sighed.

"So…what are we going to do?"  I said, asking the question that was on everybody's mind.

Conner sighed, "First, we're going to find the BladeBreakers.  They deserve to know, if they don't already, that one of their teammates is in danger.  Plus, they have special ties to the head of the BBA, Mr. Dickenson.  If we team up, we'll have twice as much of a chance to figure out what's going on."

"Maybe if we team up with them, we'll be able to live through this…"  Abby whispered in a voice only I could hear.

"Hey!  Have a little more faith in us.  We're not gonna get killed."  I assured her.

"Everyone else is so strong compared to me."  She mumbled.

I shook my head in objection, "Abby, have more confidence.  You're just as tough as everyone else!"

"You'll…look out…for me, I mean!  Us.  Won't you?"  She turned red, a small frown plastered to her usually cheerful face.

I knew what she meant.  She was scared.  Any sane person would be.  I was the only one who looked fearless, but that was a lie.  I was afraid, but I tried to hide my fear from everybody else.

"Sure."  I promised her.

She smiled happily, "Thank-you."

I grinned, "No prob."

"Hey Alex!  Come on!"  Kera snapped, still pissed off at me.

"Okay, okay."  I grunted.

We walked around the city of Ottawa together.  I wasn't about to suggest that we'd have a better chance of finding the BladeBreakers if we split up.  Nobody trusted me anymore anyways, and Abby was way too scared to go by herself.  The only way to find the BladeBreakers now was to cover as much of Ottawa as we could and ask around.  Conner had the route all planned out for us.  _Oh joy!  Trekking around the entire day looking for the BladeBreakers!  Fun, fun, fun!  That's what we did for about seven hours straight!  My legs were numb and frozen, and I couldn't feel my fingers.  A cold sweat engulfed me as I collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.  The worn bodies of Kera and Abby dropped down beside me, panting like huskies in the cold winter air._

"We can't take a break now!"

The three of us gazed up in amazement at Conner.  Conner was just exhausted and sick of scrimmaging the town for the BladeBreakers as us, but he refused to stop.  He was officially obsessed with hunting them down. 

"We've been searching all over for them since 8:00 this morning!  Give us a damn break!"  Kera screeched menacingly.

Abby rubbed her tired eyes and groaned, "Conner, just give us a quick rest!  We're exhausted."

I nodded, then chimed in to the chorus of complaints, "Ya!  Conner c'mon-"

"No!  We _have_ to find them!"  Conner snapped defiantly.

More protests against Conner were about to begin, but we all stopped to listen to a series of voices that seemed to be getting closer.

"Was that awesome or what!"

"Don't get over-confident Tyson."

"Yeah, save it for the competition."

"Relax you guys!  I'm not about to give up our title of World Champs anytime soon!"

"Our search is over!"  I cried, outstretching my hands to the sky, "thank you almighty gods!!"

Kera smiled gratefully, "Finally!"

Abby didn't say anything, but laughed in rejoice.  All three of us rose to our feet.  Conner tore down the street towards them, with the three of us in hot pursuit.

"Hey!"  Conner almost yelled as he greeted the BladeBreakers.

"Hey you guys!  What's up?"  Tyson asked, bursting with energy.

I was quick to observe that Kai was with his team this time.  I grinned, eyes glinting mischievously.  Kera, sensing my enthusiasm, arched her eyebrows.  If the rest of the BladeBreakers didn't know someone was trying to kill Kai, they were sure as hell gonna know now, whether Kai liked it or not!

"Hey Kai!  Long time no see."  I greeted him cheerfully.

Kai glared murderously at me, but no sound came from him except a resentful snort.

Ray cocked his head in interest, "Oh, you guys know each other?"

"Are you old friends or something?"  Max questioned, causing both Kera and I to laugh.

"No, but we met right after the party."  Kera stated, smirking smugly.

The rest of the BladeBreakers looked confused.  Abby shifted her feet nervously. 

"Guys, if you've got a point to make, just make it."  Conner sighed, shaking his head in disapproval.

Kera rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, we have a point to make."

I grinned, thankful that Kera had forgotten her anger towards me.

I continued on with our little performance, "I guess Kai hasn't told you how we met each other."

Tyson shook his head, "No, not really."

"Care to fill us in?"  Ray asked.

"We'd be all too happy to."  I grinned.

Before we had a chance to start our story, Kai intervened.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"  Kai asked, sounding furious.  He didn't even wait for me to respond as he dragged me away from the rest of the gang.  Kera, determined to be involved in whatever was going on, followed.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?"  Kai demanded.

"I don't think.  I know what I'm doing!  I'm telling your teammates about the knife-throwing freak who was trying to kill you!  That's what I'm doing!"  I snapped.

"This doesn't concern you!  Keep out of this!"  Kai retorted.

Kera's face twisted, "What!?  Do YOU know the guy who's trying to kick your ass!?"

Kai, mouth set in a hard line, remained silent.

"NO!?" Kera leered at him, "Well we're trying to find out!  The rest of your team deserves to know that some bastard-"

Kai's cold eyes stared at her, "Why should you care!"

"I've been debating that myself, and here's the answer I came up with.  We're involved now whether you like it or not!  That guy saw us!  He knows who we are and he'll probably come after us!" She stated.

I glared at Kai, "Generally, when you know some nut-case is trying to kill someone, you don't say: 'Doesn't concern me!' And walk off!  And here are a couple things I found out Kai!  There isn't just one crazy psychopath after you!  I met another one yesterday!  I don't know how many people are after you, how many are after me, or if there are any after me!  But if this vampire-kid decides it's getting too hard to kill you, he'll come after your teammates!  He'll come after Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray!"

I thought I spotted a dash of fear flash across Kai's eyes, if only for a second.  Then, it disappeared and he was a cold and emotionless figure once again.  

"Look, that's for me to worry about.  Just get lost!"  Kai snarled.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record.  We're going to tell your team whether you like it or not, so deal with it!"  I bellowed.  That one sentence had broken the little patience Kai possessed.  He gripped my shirt and lifted me effortlessly into air.  His face twisted furiously and I really thought he was going to beat the shit out of me.  Kera screeched at him angrily and grabbed onto his wrists, trying to loosen his iron grip on me.  Luckily, the BladeBreakers came to my rescue.

"Kai!"  Max hollered reprovingly.

"Kai!  What are you doing!?"  Kenny cried out in terror.

Ray scowled, "Let him go!" 

"Cut it out Kai!"  Tyson ordered.

Kai slowly lowered me to the ground.  I sighed in relief.

"BASTARD!"  Kera screamed, standing in front of me protectively.

"Are you all right Alex!?"  Abby inquired.  Her tone was surprised and shocked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."  I assured them.

"You sure?"  Asked Conner.

I smiled slightly, "Ya."

"What was that all about!?"  Ray inquired angrily.

Before Kai could answer, I spoke.

"I'll tell you what that was about!  A couple days ago, after the party, me and Kera followed Kai.  He was chasing a crazy knife-throwing lunatic!  That guy almost killed him, not to mention me and-"

"Kai didn't want you to know for some stupid reason!"  Kera blurted.

All eyes turned to Kai.

"This isn't true, is it Kai?"  Tyson asked with pleading eyes.

Kai snorted and turned away from the stares of his teammates.  Kera and I wasted no time telling them the entire story of the mysterious assassin.  After we finished, an awkward silence engulfed us.  Conner didn't let the moment of thought last very long.

"Alex had another encounter with one of them yesterday.  They said the BBA had something to do with all of this."

Max stared at us in disbelief, "The BBA!?  You're kidding, right!?"

"What could they possibly have to with that?"  Kenny asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out.  We were hoping you guys could help us since you have special connections to Mr. Dickenson.  I thought maybe we could team up and find out what's going on together."  Conner suggested confidently.

"Hey, wait a minute!  We are competing against each other in the Worlds!"  Abby pointed out.

I shrugged, "So what!?  We can still work together before whoever these guys are come back and try something."

There was a strange moment of silence before the BladeBreakers answered.

Ray smiled and nodded, "Sure.  If what you say is true, we're going to need all the help we can get.  Right guys?"

"Right!  All for one and one for all!"  Tyson shouted.  We all formed a circle.  Tyson put his hand down first, then Abby, Max, Conner, Kenny, Kera, Ray, and finally I followed.  Kai was the only one who didn't look too enthused about working out the issue together.  I guess Kai never was a 'together' kind of person, considering he turned on his own teammates, but I wasn't about to bring that up.

"C'mon Kai, we're a team, remember?!"  Tyson urged him.  Finally, Kai sighed and reluctantly put his hand on top of mine.  I grinned victoriously at him.  Kai didn't notice, or if he did, he pretended not to.  We'd teamed up with the BladeBreakers.  Adrenaline pumped through my veins.  Working with a world championship team!  This was awesome!  Conner, despite the fact that it was his idea, didn't look too pleased.  I peered at him closely.  He had changed for the worst.  His silver eyes weren't bright and cheerful like when I'd first met him.  They were weary and bloodshot from lack of sleep.  His skin had paled so much that it looked almost as white as the snow on the ground.  A lump fear jammed its way into my throat.  Why hadn't I noticed before?  I wondered if Kera or Abby had noticed.  Maybe the pressure of being leader was getting to him, or the assassin had really got him frightened.  It could be the competition was only a week away.  This meant we didn't even have a week to get better considering we had to hunt down these creepy murderers.  It was probably a combination of all of the above.  I couldn't ask him about it in front of everyone, I'd have to wait.

"I don't think the BBA or Mr. Dickenson has anything to do with this."  Ray sighed.

"It just doesn't make any sense."  Kenny said with a nod.

Max chimed in, "Yeah, and we're-"

"We need to speak to Mr. Dickenson.  We have to know for sure."  Conner stated coldly, interrupting Max.

"Right!  C'mon guys!"  Tyson agreed.  He waved his hand to signal us to follow him.  All eight of us trotted faithfully behind Tyson.  I felt a tight grip on my right arm.  I turned to see Abby's worried face staring at the ground.  I smiled.  I had to say something.

"It'll be okay Abby."  I assured her.

It wasn't reassuring enough though.  She shook her head, then slowly gazing up at me.

"Alex…you'll be alright, won't you?"

That question took me by surprise

"Ya, what makes you think I wouldn't?" 

"Just…be more careful!  We were all really worried-"

"Yeah!"  Kera interrupted, latching onto my other arm and glaring at Abby.  I groaned.  _Great…now Abby had got Kera started again!_  I thought dismally.  Luckily it didn't take long to get to our destination.

"Well, here we are."  Kenny announced.

I stared up at the huge BBA building.  It wasn't quite as posh as the one we had in Toronto, but it was still pretty nice, not to mention gigantic.  The stone grey walls were partly concealed by a glittering coat of frost.  A dark green marble slate that listed the former world champions was in front of the majestic structure.

Conner didn't stop to admire the simplistic beauty of the BBA building.

"Let's go."  Conner said as he strolled past us.

I smiled sadly at him, "Right."

The oaken floor was polished and glimmering.  The chairs were metallic and had beautifully curved arches and patterns on them.  The front desk had swirling designs on it.  The basic necessities of every office (computer, phone type stuff) lay on the desk.  A man with short black hair sat on his bumpy looking metal chair, his face hidden by a magazine.

"Hey, is Mr. Dickenson around?"  Tyson asked.

"We really need to talk to him."  Max added.

The man at the desk lowered the skiing magazine he'd been reading and shook his head.

"Sorry, Mr. Dickenson is out.  You'll have to come back some other time."  He stated, then turned and continued to read.

"Please, can you tell us where he is?  This is really important!"  Kenny persisted.

"Sorry, he's out on personnel business."  The man responded without looking up from the magazine.

Abby frowned, "But this is urgent!"

"Sorry, he's out."  The man repeated.

"This guy is really starting to sound like a broken record!"  I hissed to Kera.  She nodded her head in agreement.

"Could you just please tell us where he is?"  Ray persisted.

"Sorry, he's out.  Unless you have any other business, I suggest you get going."  The man said, sounding a little annoyed.

Tyson shrugged, "That's weird.  I guess we'll just have to go and look for him."

I growled angrily.  I wasn't too thrilled about another long search and freezing to death.  Kera agreed with me in her own blunt, loud way.

"No way in HELL!  I am NOT freezing MY ass off for another fucking SEVEN HOURS!"  Kera shrieked.  Before anyone could stop her, she bolted up to the front desk and started to make another scene of herself.

"I don't care if that DICKIN-SON-OF-A-BITCH is not here!  If he's not HERE, tell me where he IS!"  She screeched at the top of her lungs.

We officially gained the attention of everybody in the room.  The BladeBreaker's mouths hung open in shock.  The man dropped the magazine instantly and stared at Kera in utter hatred.  Rising from his seat, he bellowed back at her.

"He's out on personnel business!  Now leave!  Such a girl of ill manners isn't welcome here!"

Kera's eyes danced with fury, "I don't give a damn!  Just tell me where he is!  I know you know so spit it out!"

"You can either leave with your little friends or with security!"  He threatened.

Kera grinned menacingly, "I am NOT moving till you tell me where he is!  You're not intelligent enough to grasp how important this is!"

"I'm calling security!"  The man roared.

"Go right ahead!"  Kera retorted fearlessly.

"Kera!"  Conner hissed, his face bright red.

"Shut up Conner!  I know what I'm doing!"  Kera responded angrily.

The man picked up the telephone and began dialing the number.  Kera stared for a moment, and then in a lightning fast movement she grabbed a small agenda that was sitting comfortably near the computer.

"HEY!  You can't take that!"  The man cried desperately, looking up from the telephone.

Kera smirked slyly, "Can and will, bye now!"

Grabbing my hand she dragged me out the door.  Conner, Abby and the BladeBreakers quickly followed.

"_Smooth Kera, smooth."  I taunted in my most sarcastic voice._

"Thank you, I try."  Kera retorted.

"KERA!"  Abby shrieked.

"Are you crazy or something!  You could get in major trouble for pulling a stunt like that!"  Kenny screeched in terror.

"So what!?  His little agenda may tell us what we need to know!  He's not telling us anything anyways, and this is a matter of life and death!  I'd rather take my chances!"  She snarled back at the two of them.

"So you go and make a scene of yourself!?"  Conner bellowed.  His last shred of patience must have snapped.  He glared at her in hatred.  I'd never seen him so angry.  His face was twisted to a furious expression that didn't suit his calm and collected nature.  I gulped.  Kera was explaining the reasoning to justify what she'd done, while everybody else was beating down on her with harsh words.

"C'mon guys!  Break it up!"  I cried, trying to impersonate Conner's serene and logical air.  I got everybody's attention at least.  Yup, everybody was staring at me…just staring.  _Shit!  What am I suppose to say now!?  I thought desperately.  What would Conner do?    _

"Okay…this isn't going to get us anywhere…"  I stated.  Perfect!  First, state the obvious.

Conner must've recognized what I was trying to do.  He smiled ruefully and took over for me.

"Alex is right.  Kera was wrong to do what she did, but it might be the only way to find Mr. Dickenson.  We don't have all the time in the world after all.  We _need_ to find out what's happening as soon as possible."

"Right!"  I agreed, grinning gratefully at Conner.

Kenny frowned, "I still didn't like it one bit!"

"None of us did, but Conner is right."  Max said with a small smile.

Ray nodded, "What's done is done.  What we need to think about now is what to do next."

"So what now?"  Tyson asked.  

"We take a look obviously!"  Kera cried, indicating the small booklet.

We all gathered around her as she opened the book and skimmed the pages impatiently.  Kai remained outside of our circle and stood like a statue.  Something about Kai just really gave me the creeps.  He was always so cold and emotionless.  Kai noticed my stare and glared at me.  I quickly directed my attention back to Kera and the agenda she'd swiped.

"AH-HA!"  Kera yipped in triumph.

"What is it!?"  Tyson asked excitedly.

A grin spread wide across her face, "It is where Mr. Dickenson is staying!  OH YA!  Stealing the agenda was a truly great idea!"

I rolled my eyes, "_Sure…"_

Kera glared at me, "What do you mean 'sure'?!  It was awesome!"

I danced around; holding my hands up like someone was about to handcuff them, "I am Kera!  Arrest me now!"

"SHUT UP!  I'm going to kick your ass!"  Kera screeched, chasing me down the street.

I dashed down the street, laughing contently, Kera's angry screams right behind me.  

"You could've at least cut the 'Dickin-son-of-a-bitch' part out of your rant."  I shouted back to her from a semi-safe distance.  

A grin remained plastered to her face.

"You are SO asking for it!"  She called to me, shaking her fist.

Kera and I bickered and argued playfully as we all made our way to downtown Ottawa.  I didn't pay any mind to our teammates or the BladeBreakers.  

"This is it."  Conner solemnly stated.

I looked up.  I couldn't believe what I saw.

The building was aged and dingy with a couple broken windows.  We all exchanged looks as we slowly approached the small hotel.  The inside was a bit of an improvement.  A broken chandelier hung from the ceiling.  Some odd crystal shards from it were still noticeable on the dusty floor.  This was _not_ a place for the head of the BBA to stay at.

Ray shook his head, "This just can't be right."

"We…must have the wrong place or something!"  Tyson agreed.

Max scanned the building, "Yeah, let's go."

"We at least need to check."  Conner insisted.

Kera grinned happily, "I can hardly wait to hear the explanation if Mr. Dickenson IS staying here!  That is going to be music to my ears!"

Abby stared at her in disbelief, "What have you got against Mr. Dickenson!?  It's not like we've ever met him."

"But look at all the searching he made us do!  And how secretive he is!"  Kera pointed out.

"Nobody _made us do the searching!"  I pointed out to her._

She glared, "Well, we had to find him and he wasn't there!  Therefore he _made_ us search for him!"

"In the world of reverse-logic maybe."  I retorted.

"What's that suppose to mean!"  Kera snapped, flinging her fist close to my face.

"Oh come on now!  Mr. Dickenson isn't anything like that!"  Kenny persisted, interrupting our bickering.

Tyson nodded, "The chief's right, I-"

"Can I help you?"  A woman at the desk interrupted.

"Ya!  We're looking for Mr. Dickenson."  Kera cried, bounding up to the front desk.

"Dickenson…."  She said, flipping through pages in her big schedule.  We waited patiently.

"Yes, I believe he's staying here.  May I ask what business you have with him?"  She asked politely.

"MR. DICKENSON IS ACTUALLY STAYING HERE!?"  Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray bellowed in unison. 

The woman scowled, looking insulted, but said nothing.

Conner ignored the surprised outburst from the BladeBreakers.

"We need to see him about the tournament, it's urgent!"

"You are the BladeBreakers, right?"  She questioned, pointing to Kai and the rest of his team.

"That's us…"  Tyson responded.

The Woman paused in consideration, and then she spoke again.

"All right, he's in room 101.  I believe he's in right now, go right ahead."

Responding to the woman's politeness, Conner bowed slightly, "Thank you very much."

Then we headed up the rickety stairs.  We had no problem finding room 101.

"I can hardly wait!"  Kera mumbled, suppressing her excitement.

Tyson tilted his head, "Well, here goes."

He knocked on the door.  We waited; tension and excitement were thick in the air.

The door slid open, "Yes?"

We all gasped and exchanged looks.  It was Mr. Dickenson.  His clothes were the same as they always were and matched his chubby form.

"M-Mr. Dickenson!?"  Kenny gaped.

"What are you doing in a place like this!?"  Ray inquired.

Mr. Dickenson was just as surprised as us.

"Tyson!  Boys, what are you doing here!?"  He asked.  His mouth hung open in an expression of horror and surprise.

"YES!  I KNEW IT!"  Kera cried in triumph.

Mr. Dickenson's eyes narrowed, "Who are you!?"

I felt a tinge of pride and excitement.  I loved introducing my team.

"We're the BeyShadows!  The Canadian team in the World Championships!  My name's Alex."  I shouted with pride.

"Hi, I'm Conner.  We're here because we have something important to ask you."  Conner told him.

Kera grinned.  Her voice bubbled with excitement, "I'm Kera, and I can hardly wait to find out why you're here and not in some five star hotel!"

Mr. Dickenson frowned at that comment.

Abby gulped and quickly introduced herself, "I'm Abby."

"_Kera, have you ever heard of tact!?"  She whispered._

"You are as subtle as a brick, Kera."  I stated flatly.

"Shut up!"  She hissed back at us.

"Mr. Dickenson, what are _you doing __here?"  Tyson asked curiously._

Mr. D sighed, "Come in boys, looks like we have quite a bit to talk about." 

We all strolled leisurely inside his hotel room.

"_Nice room."  Kera smirked, sarcasm dripping from her voice._

Mr. D glared at her once more and snorted.

I have to admit; even our hotel room with all its bunk-bed majesty wasn't as bad as this.  Rusty springs could be seen protruding from the end of the bed.   The wallpaper was peeling off in spots, and a thick coat of dirt covered the floor.  A couple of chairs that looked as if they would fall apart any second could be seen at the side of the room.  I decided to remain standing.

"So…what are you doing here?"  Ray repeated the earlier asked question.

Mr. D didn't look like he wanted to answer that question any time soon.  For a moment he remained silent as if he were trying to think of how to respond.  Kera grinned impatiently.

Tyson stared at him, "Mr. Dickenson?"

"Well, it's a long story boys."  Mr. D groaned.

"We've got time!"  Kera replied.

"Shut up Kera!"  Abby snapped.  Mr. D dismissed the out of place comment.

"It seems the BBA is going bankrupt."  He finally answered.

Kai looked up; the conversation was now catching his interest.

Max's eyes were wide, "Bankrupt!?"

"How!?"  Kenny chimed in.

"You've got to be kidding me!"  Tyson cried, shaking his head.

"Impossible!"  Abby yelled out.

"No way!"  Ray whispered breathlessly.  

"Really?"  Kera asked, partly amused and partly horrified.

"Whoa…"  I whistled.

"Just as I thought.  The rumor was true" Conner mumbled to himself.

"I'm afraid it's true."  Mr. D sighed.

"How could the BBA possibly go bankrupt?" The emotionless voice of Kai inquired, demanding an answer.  All of glanced at him, then our eyes rested on Mr. D.

"I…really can't tell you boys, it's complicated."  Mr. D said.  Conner refused to let Mr. D evade the topic.

"You have to tell us how and why!"

Mr. D looked up at him and glared, "That's for the BBA to know.  Hopefully, the problem will be fixed shortly."

Conner scowled, "Just tell me this: does it have anything to do with the mysterious children we've run into."

"Mysterious children?"  Mr. D questioned.

I nodded.  Kera and I provided a brief summary of what had happened a couple nights ago.

"…And he said the head of the BBA had something to do with whatever's go' in on!"  I finished.

Mr. D had gone very pale.  His cane trembled on the wooden floor and his mouth hung open.  Beads of sweat dripped down his face.

Conner stared at him, "So…does the BBA's bankruptency have anything to do with them?  And what do you have to do with this?"

Mr. D regained his composure and answered promptly.

"The BBA's situation has nothing to do with these children and neither do I!"  He snapped.

I wasn't convinced, and neither was Kera, Conner, or Kai.  Everyone else seemed to think the matter was settled though; maybe it was because they didn't want to believe the BBA or Mr. D had anything to do with a bunch of murdering psycho kids.

"That matter is settled then!"  Kenny stated after an awkward silence.

"Yeah…"  Max said half-heartedly.

"You're lying."  Conner said in a cold, emotionless tone.

"What!?  Are you accusing me of lying!?"  Mr. D cried, the lens on his glasses flashed as he gawked at Conner.

Conner shook his head, "I'm not accusing you of anything.  I _know you're lying."_

Mr. D took a step forward, "How dare you!  I would never lie-"

"Not unless you had something to hide that is."  Conner interrupted, his voice was calm, frigid and deadly.

"Hey!  That's enough! If he says he's not lying, then I believe him!"  Tyson stated.

"That would make you very gullible then!"  Kera snapped.  Her arms rested on her hips.

Tyson put his fists up, "What did you just say!?"

"Easy Tyson!"  Ray cautioned.

"Come on, he's honest."  Abby said in an uncertain voice.  She wanted to believe that with all of her heart, but I could tell she didn't.  It's like she was afraid of knowing the truth.

"No, he's not!"  I glowered at Mr. D defiantly.

"There's nothing else we can do here if he's not willing to tell us.  It just means we'll take our chances and find out on our own."  Conner declared, glancing at Mr. D to see if he'd reconsider telling us.

"If I knew anything I'd tell you!  You should stay away from those kids!  They're dangerous!"  Mr. D begged.

"Not willing to tell us?  We'll find out the hard way!  Just in case this didn't occur to you, it's damn hard to stay away form someone who's trying to kill you!"  I told him furiously.  Conner always knew when someone was lying.  Just one of those special talents he had.  If Conner said he was lying, then he was.

Mr. D said nothing as we glided out of the room.  I looked back; the BladeBreakers remained with Mr. D, scowling at us.  I glanced at Kai.  He was leaning against the wall in a shadowed corner.  I couldn't read his expression.  I was sure he knew Mr. D was lying; he just didn't want to express himself, which was fine.  

"So much for the team up plan…"  I groaned.

"Who wants to team up with a bunch of gullible saps anyways!?" Kera grunted.

Abby sighed, "Oh well…"

"Hey, I know!  We'll break into the BBA headquarters' and get some info off the computer!"  Kera yelped happily.

My jaw dropped, "You're kidding, right?"

"What's wrong with that!?"  Kera asked, as if breaking into a building was perfectly legal.

"What's wrong, what's wrong!?  I'll tell you what's wrong!  We could get into a lot of trouble!  It's against the law!  We could get arrested and sent to prison!"  Abby squeaked.

"Of course we wouldn't just walk in there!  It'd take planning!  Besides, we'd only get sent to jail IF we got caught."  Kera plainly stated.

Conner spoke calmly, "What about that book you took from the BBA?  Did it say anything a-"

"Nothing, I checked."  Kera interrupted.

Conner sighed and stared at the ground.

"H-how would you break in anyway!  It's impossible!"  Abby stuttered.

Kera arched her eyebrows, "You have NO sense of creativity!"

I smiled at Kera and shook my head.  We couldn't break into the BBA's headquarters, could we?  They'd probably have a computer with all the information we want to know.  I grinned, a plan slowly starting to form in my mind.

Conner raised his head and looked at Kera intensely.

"No, we're not going to stoop down to that level Kera."

Kera growled in disagreement, "But-"

"No!"  Conner barked.

I sighed.  So much for that.  It could've actually worked too if we did it right.  Kera stayed silent and mumbled angrily to herself.  Conner and Abby always ignored her when she was pouting.  I considered saying something to her, but decided against it.  This had been a disappointing day.  We hadn't discovered anything else about the assassins, not even their names.  It was getting close to 10:00PM.  We all went back into the hotel and collapsed in our beds, eager to sleep.  I tried to fall into a peaceful sleep, but my bit beast, the worn face of Conner, the assassins, not to mention Mr. Dickenson was still fresh in my mind.  I turned restlessly in bed, and after an hour, fell into a night-mare filled sleep.

*****

**1:00AM**

"Alex, Alex, ALEX!  Wake up!"

I groaned, rolling over wishing whoever it was would leave me alone.

"Alex!  Get your ass out of bed NOW!"

"Kera…go away."  I said in a slurred way of speech, pulling the covers over my head.

"Alex!"  She mumbled to me, her tone full of frustration.

I moaned, pushing the sheets away and opening my eyes and to look up Kera with my tired, blurry vision.  She grinned confidently.  She held a flashlight in her hands and had a bag slung around her shoulder.  I knew what she planned to do.

"Are we going or what!?"  She teased.

She didn't have to say anything else.  I grinned and hulled myself out of bed.

"Let's go."  I whispered to her in an adventurous voice. 

We nodded simultaneously to each other and quietly slipped out of the hotel room into the empty streets of Ottawa.

**Phantom **Phoenix******'s Note:  Another successful chapter!  Complete with an interesting ending!  Ya!  I'll update as soon as I can.  Remember!  READ + REVIEW!!**


	16. The BreakIn

**Chapter 16:  The Break-in**

**DICLAIMER:  I don't own beyblade.**

Kera and I took cover behind a giant oak tree that was close to the towering BBA building.  The many stones that made up the structure were as black as charcoal.  They had a bizarre glow to them as they took refuge under a thin sheet of ice that glimmered oddly in the pale moonlight.

I grinned.  The moon looked like a golden disk poised in the inky night's sky, giving off a strange white light to the earth.  The stars were flaming blue and white dots with a majestic beauty to them.  An unearthly breeze chilled our bones and lifted up the snow that lay dormant on the frigid ground.  Not a single living thing was in sight, nothing could be heard but the whispers of the lonely wind.  Kera and I were both dressed head to tow in a lightless black and each wore black face masks to hide our identities.  The mood was set.

"So what's the plan?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

Kera peered at me; her expression told me she was utterly confused. 

"What plan?"  She asked innocently.  

I felt a lump in my throat, and a tingling frustration sinking into my skin.

"The plan, you know, the one you're supposed to have so we can break in without getting busted!"  I hissed at her furiously.

"Oh, that plan.  Well, first you'll smash the windows and make a whole bunch of noise and get caught.  Then, in all the excitement I'll sneak in and get the info we need.  This plan can not fail!"  Kera stated with pride, a ridiculous grin plastered to her face.

I gritted my teeth furiously, clenching fists that seemed glued to my side.

"_Great!  Great __plan Kera!  Tell you what:  Why don't _you _get yourself caught and I get the info we need!"_

Kera's grin widened, "That won't work because you don't know how to hack!"

I stared at her in disbelief, "Hack!?  Right…"

"I can!"  She insisted.

I put my hands together and lifted them up, "I'm Kera!  I wanna be arrested!  YA!  What a laughing riot!  Fun fun fun to go to prison!"

"Shut the hell up!  Be more mature!  Y-"

I snickered quietly, "Mature!?  You think you're mature?!"

"Damn right I am!  A hell of a lot mature than you!" She snapped proudly.

"Ya, with all of your 'Dickin-son-of-a-bitch' rant and your constant mood swings.  _Real mature.  The most maturest thing I've ever heard of!  Every _mature_ person does things like that!"  I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice._

Kera scowled, "Well soooorry!  You think YOU'RE more mature!"

"No, of course not.  Where's the fun in being a mature person?"  I retorted.

She sighed, "Just screw it!  Let's just bust in there!"

"Go for it Kera!  I'll watch the great _hacking master from over here."  I shot back at her._

She growled at me in annoyance.

"You're coming too!"

I chuckled, "To get myself caught, following your idea of a brilliant, fool-proof plan?  No."

"Then think of something else!"

"Like what!?"

"I don't know!  Why do you think I brought you along!?"

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, don't I feel special now!  No, I don't feel expendable at all!  Now why would I feel that way?"

"ALEX!!"  Kera snarled in frustration.

"I knew it!"  A small, horrified voice sounded from behind us.  Kera and I yelped in surprise and whirled around.  Abby stood there staring in utter horror and disbelief.  Her face was flushed and her eyes were small and scared.

"Oh, it's just you."  Kera sneered, latching onto my arm.  This was really starting to get on my nerves.  I jerked my arm free of her tight grip.  She scowled at me, and then focused her attention on Abby.

"Problem solved!"  She cried, "Abby can get caught while we sneak in and get the info!"

"I am not going to be a part of this!  Alex!  I can't believe you're helping Kera break into the BBA!  Have some sense!  You're both going to get in trouble!"  Abby whispered worriedly in a voice I could barely hear.

"Oh, save it for someone who cares!"  Kera retorted.  

"I'm going to tell Conner!"  Abby threatened, sounding like a kindergartener.

"Grow up!  If you don't want us to break in, stop us yourself!"  Kera snapped, putting her fists up.  Abby took a step backwards and didn't move. She looked like a stone statue.

Kera smirked, "Well, I'm waiting!"

I edged away from the two.  Kera and Abby were exact opposites, with almost nothing in common other then their love of beyblading.  Kera was unbelievably reckless beyond any life form existing on earth; while Abby was extremely cautious and couldn't do anything without thoroughly thinking things through.  Kera was blunt and loud while Abby on the other hand was quiet and subtle.  Abby hated risks and danger, but Kera seemed to bask in those conditions with pride and happiness.  Abby depended a lot on others, but Kera didn't depend on anyone that much.

Abby turned red, "I…um…"

Kera folded her arms and shook her in disapproval.

"You can't do anything yourself can you!?  You just expect everybody to solve your problems and then everything will turn out okay, right!?"

"That's not true!"  Abby quavered as the words left her mouth.

"But it is!"  Kera snapped.

I sighed; things were about to get ugly.

"C'mon guys!  Break it up!  We're all a team here."

"Maybe we would be if little Miss Helpless over there could try and pull her own weight on the team!"  Kera replied hotly.

Abby shrunk to her knees, which is probably how tall she felt compared to Kera. 

"Now you're just being a bitch, Kera!"  My voice boomed over her.

Kera's face twisted in a mixture of fury and pain, but she remained silent.  I walked over to Abby and bent down.  She was softly weeping, holding her head in between her knees.

"Hey, it's okay.  Kera's just being an insensitive bitch, not to mention a major pain in the ass.  Don't listen to her."

Abby trembled, holding back her tears.  She stared at me with sorrowful eyes.

I continued, "We need to get answers somehow, and this is our best bet."

"There must be another way!"  Abby cried, shaking her head.

Kera snorted and glared at us, but I ignored her.

"We could hunt down those psycho kids…"  I suggested.

"No!"  Abby quickly protested.

I gently put my hand on her shoulder as I spoke.

"Then there's no other way!  Mr. Dickenson won't tell us.  C'mon Abby.  Are you going to come with us, or go back to the hotel?"

Abby stared at the ground and answered hesitantly.

"Conner's our team captain, he told us not to!  We should respect his decisions!"

"Do you always do what you're told?"  Kera chimed in, grinning widely.

Abby scowled up at Kera with tear-stricken eyes, but remained silent.  I rose to my feet and rushed to Abby's defense.

"Your motto must be 'Kick 'em while they're down,' right Kera!?"

Kera turned bright red, "NO!"

"Of course it is!  What do you think you're doing right now?"  I demanded.  That sure shut Kera up.  She stared at the ground, mumbling to herself angrily.  I could see the display of guilt in her eyes, although she never would admit it.  That was enough for me; I knew what it was like to feel guilty.

Satisfied, I turned back to Abby, "Abby, what are you going to do?"

There was a small silence before she answered.

"I-I'll help you.  I don't like it, but I will.  Just remember, I'm only helping you because I know you'll go after those crazy murderers if you don't do this…I don't want you to get hurt."

"Great!  Let's go."  Kera snapped before I could reply.

I repeated the question I'd asked earlier, "Plan is…?"

"Wing it!"  Kera announced, charging towards the building.

"_Great!"  I hissed, following her reluctantly._

Abby winced, "We're going to get caught…I know it!"

I wish I could object, but I didn't even know myself.  Maybe we would get caught, maybe we wouldn't.  We couldn't leave fingerprints, we had to make sure we weren't caught on camera, and most of all, we had to be fast.

Kera charged and without hesitation she took her beyblade and launcher out of her pocket.  She launched her beyblade at a small security camera barely visible placed in the corner of the outside door.  

_So much for the stealthy James Bond approach, I thought miserably._

With a lightning quick movement, I destroyed the lock with my blade.  It shattered into a million pieces that flew in every direction.  This set off the loud, screeching sirens.  Blaring red lights flashed angrily at us, trying to ward us away from the building.

"I got the computer!  You guys trash the video cameras and lights!  God!  Get the sirens first, they're driving me nuts!"  Kera commanded, sounding fairly professional.  

I watched her put on a pair of black gloves that she'd pulled out of her small knapsack.  She gripped a small disk in her hands.  That was a bit comforting at least.  Kera had _some_ idea of what she was doing.  Abby and I were the demolition crew, launching our beyblades in a whirl of emerald green and black.  

Abby's beyblade was small with elegant swirls of emerald green and an icy dark blue.  Her beyblade didn't have the metallic curves like mine.  It had thick, blunt edges as it danced in the air, smashing into small video cameras and blinding red lights.  

"Done yet, Kera!?"  I bellowed over the still howling sirens.

"I'd be done a lot faster if you shut those sirens up!"  She barked back at me, her fingers busied with typing on the keyboard at a furious pace.  Abby was quick to fulfill that request. The building was silenced immediately.  I scanned the room for more security cameras, but found nothing.  I turned to Kera.

"Our work here is done!  Let's go Kera!"

"We can't!"  She retorted.

I groaned, "Why not!?"

"Because these files need to download, Einstein!"

"And how long will that take!?"

"It's almost done…"

"How long!?"

"Five minutes!"

"They'll be here by then!  We can't wait!"  Abby quickly pointed out.

"I know that!  Let me think…we need the files!  Start making sure there's no evidence against us!  I can hack into their system and probably corrupt their security profiles so they have nothing on us!"  Kera commanded.

"And the police will be here any minute!"  Abby insisted.

Kera snorted, "Patience is a virtue!"

I shook my head, "I thought it was one you didn't have!"

"Shut up and get to work!"  Kera snapped.

We reluctantly obeyed Kera.  We quickly started wiping away our footprints with an old broom.  The minutes seemed like hours as we ran around like lunatics, doing everything we could think of to cover our tracks.  The sirens of police cars sounded in the distance.

"KERA!"  Abby and I hollered in unison.

"Done!"  Kera declared.

The three of us sprinted out of the building through what use to be a door.

"What about the footprints we'll leave in the snow?  Won't they track us back to the hotel?  They're sure to bring the dogs in.  They could track us down that way!  What are we going to do!?"  Abby inquired.

Good question.  What were we going to do?  Kera's mouth hung open.  Apparently these were factors she'd overlooked.  She looked over to me for help.  Yeah right, like I know!  This was her idea; she can figure it out herself!

"Well, the dog tracking things no problem, the wind will blow the snow around so it'll be hard for them to track us…and there's way too many different scents on the streets anyway."

"And our tracks?"  I asked, waiting for an answer.

"Well…um, we can always get new shoes after we escape…we'll have to, um…"

"_Great…"  I moaned._

"You could help me out here!"  Kera hissed.

I scowled at her, "This is _your plan, __you figure it out!"_

Kera led us off the sidewalk and into the park to take cover from the police cars.  Now we were running in snow!  So much better!  Thank you Kera!  This'd only make our footprints even more clear to make out!  

Beams of yellow light penetrated the darkness that hid us.  Voices and the various sounds of dogs barking reached our ears.

"Oh god!  They're going to catch us!"  Abby whispered fearfully.

"Shut it and keep running!"  Kera snapped.

The cold air stung our throats as we struggled to breathe.  The noise of the hounds was getting closer.

"Anymore bright ideas, Kera!?"  I inquired impatiently.

"…give me some time to think!"  She hissed.

"Kera, Kera, Kera.  Time is something we do not have!"  I pointed out to her.

"Just…oh god!  We're dead!"  Abby whispered in utter horror.

The sound of barking was getting nearer and nearer.  I wondered whether the dogs would corner us, or just maul us to death.  It didn't matter now.  I'd find out whether I liked it or not.

"We'll go to prison…"  Abby muttered in sudden realization.

"We won't go to prison!  Just to juvenile prison…but not prison, prison."  Kera stated, I wasn't sure whether this was an extremely feeble attempt to comfort us or not.

"Whoa!  So much of a difference Kera!  DIFFERENCE, DIFFERENCE, DIFFERENCE!"  I screeched shrilly.  What was left of my sanity was slipping away from me with great speed.  The dogs were right behind us.  I could hear their sharp panting breath and high pitched-yelps, penetrating the night's once beautiful silence.  They'd catch us soon.  Any minute they'd catch us.  I gulped.  Blood rushed through my body.  My strength was slowly but surely failing me.  There was no escaping it; we were going to get caught.  My mind was screaming.  I gasped in short breathes of air I so badly needed to support myself.  My sinuses were having a heart attack.  I panicked, who wouldn't?

"Dark Wing!"  I screamed fearfully, my voice echoing in the darkness of the night.

Dark Wing obeyed me, rocketing out of my blade.  Its lightless colour matched the nighttime all too well.  I collapsed, breathless and panting on a glistening bed of snow.  Dark Wing glared with his unforgiving blood red eyes.  He was merciless and menacing.  Despite the cold, I felt a blistering heat warm my skin and bones.  I turned myself around to see the four German Shepherds flee, yipping and whelping as if they'd been beaten; cowering and bolting from the ultimate dark dragon.

"T-that…works."  Kera gasped.

I nodded.  Dark Wing turned its attention to Kera, Abby and me.  Its eye's narrowed dangerously.  I stared into those bloody eyes of madness and contagious hate, determined to show Dark Wing that I wasn't afraid of it.  I put my hand up and reached out, giving Dark Wing an order, a message that the fight was over.  Dark Wing bellowed, showing me his jagged fangs.  I continued to stare, and didn't back down.  I tried to banish all anger and fear from my heart.  That was good enough; the reluctant winged beast retreated into my blade and returned with speed to my outstretched hand.  A small smile spread across my face.  Maybe I was getting better with Dark Wing, just maybe.

Abby was speechless, and Kera eyed me suspiciously.

"What!?"  I questioned, already knowing the answer.

Neither of them answered me.  Abby was trembling uncontrollably. Her eyes flickered and a sickly look was on her face.

"Alex I…"

I stared at her statue-like figure.

"Ya?"  I asked curiously.

Abby slowly shook her head, "No, never mind…let's go."

Kera, for once agreed.

"Let's get the hell out of here before the cops show up."

"Not even a thank-you for bailing you out of a life's sentence in prison?"  I taunted, rising to my feet.

"Shut up!"  Kera growled menacingly.

"Do you think anyone saw…it?"  Abby asked hesitantly.

I paused before answering, "Dark Wing?  No."

"Hello!  We are STILL running from the police!  Get your ass in gear!"  Kera said with a grunt.

"We still need to cover our tracks!"  I pointed out.

Abby smiled kindly, "I can help!"

"How!?"  Kera barked.

"Quetzal, GO!"  She cried, launching her beyblade into the crisp air.

I stared in amazement at the bit beast that appeared before me.

It was huge.  It had wide-spread graceful wings that were a deep peacock blue.  It also had a long crown of emerald green feathers that streamed and twisted from its head down to its ebony talons.  In place of teeth it had a sharp black beak which clicked together nervously.  It had intellectual golden eyes that were mainly hidden by its brilliant azure feathers.  The bit beast's body seemed to shift with alternating rich colours of blue.  Beautiful peacock tail feathers rippled down from its back, and seemed to stretch and encircle it with security and protection.  It glowed in a display of blue and green.  The bit beast resembled a sophisticated tropical parrot.

"Wow…"  I gaped in awe.

"You guys haven't met yet.  This is Quetzal, my bit beast.  It'll just use its wings and all our tracks will disappear."  Abby said proudly.

In one giant flap of its wings, the particles of snow scattered.  I grinned happily.

"Perfect!"  I cried, giving praise to Quetzal and Abby.

"How are we going to bring that into the streets!?"  Kera questioned.

"We won't have to; there are lots of footprints of the sidewalk already.  It hasn't snowed recently."  Abby retorted.

Kera mumbled to herself before slipping into another silence.

I grinned.  We had come out triumphant at last.

"Hey Kera."  I said, trying to get her attention.

She looked up at me and scowled.

I had to point it out to her.

"We are triumphant!"  I cried, giving her a thumbs up.  She couldn't help but grin, giving me the same symbol of victory.

"Together!  Team work!"  Abby shouted.

I grinned, "Aren't you glad you helped?"

Abby giggled, "Let's get going before they catch us and spoil the moment." 

Abby called her bit beast back into her blade and then bent down and picked it up out of the snow.  

I lapsed into another one of my ever frequent performances.

"I agree!  Come my comrades!  Tonight, we drink, and the drinks are on me!"

We all laughed as we bolted down the street to our hotel.  We were victorious!  We actually got away with it.  I could hardly wait to see just what the BBA was up to.  Each one of us had our equal bragging rights.  Kera and I spoke quickly, not really listening to one and other.  We were both telling ourselves how wonderful and pro we were.  I tried to include Abby in our little game by saying how good an idea it was to use her bit beast to cover our tracks.  She just nodded and smiled, but said nothing.  She was obviously still a little shaken about the break-in.  

We quietly opened the door to our hotel and snuck in stealthy so we wouldn't wake up Conner.  Abby was the first to notice.

"Where is Conner?"  She asked curiously, turning to me.

Oh great!  Like I knew!

Kera gasped and looked over at the empty bed.

"How the hell should I know!?"

"Crap!"  I cursed aloud.

Abby gaped, "Where do you think he is!?"

"Um…well, er…"  I stuttered, scanning my brain for any location he could've or would've gone to this late.

"Ah, hell!  He'll be back…in the morning."  Kera shrugged, sounding like she was trying to convince herself rather than us.

"Let's go."  I cried.

"Don't you think it'll be a LITTLE suspicious that we're BOTH dressed in black and we just go out in the streets!?"  Kera said, rolling her eyes.

Abby gulped, "Think deeper than that!  With the break in, they'll probably be scouting out the roads for anyone that looks suspicious!" 

I cringed at the sudden realization of the situation we were in.

"Well…then we just won't look suspicious!"  Kera stated like it was the answers to all our problems.

"_Right…"  I grimaced._

"You don't think Conner went looking…for us, do you?"  Abby questioned hesitantly.

I groaned, "Most likely."

There was a distinct silence among us.  I had to decide on what to do.  As far as I was concerned, I was the leader of our team when Conner wasn't around.  None of us noticed the door creaking open behind us.

"Hey…"  A voice greeted us in a dismal tone.

"Conner!"  We all shouted with joy.

Conner nodded. 

I grinned at him, "Where were you!?"

"Where were you?"  He said back to us in a deadly calm voice we all knew.

My question had backfired.  I shrank, and then slithered in between Abby and Kera.  Conner knew what we had done.

"Is that…a rhetorical question?"  I inquired meekly.

Conner glared.

"So what!?  How else are we supposed to get answers!?"  Snapped Kera.

"I'm the team captain."  Conner's voice came out as more of a whimper then a statement.  He stared at us, looking utterly humiliated.  His eyes danced feverishly and his face was warped with sadness and despair. 

"Did you think!?  Did you even think!?  You're prime suspects you know!  We talked to Mr. Dickenson and I said how he was lying!  He already knows it's you!  What do plan to do!?"  Conner shrieked shrilly at us.

Kera turned away from him.

"So what!  He's got nothing on us!" 

Conner's voice simmered down to an emotionless tone.

Conner pointed at her accusingly, "What about that disk you're holding?"  

"We'll hide it!"  Kera screamed angrily at him.

Conner chuckled to himself.  Yikes!  Now I was officially creeped out.  Maybe this had been the final straw for Conner.  The pressure had finally gotten to him and eaten him alive.  Conner continued speaking.

"Where?  In your pocket?  In the hotel?  They'll think of those.  How do you intend on using it?  In a public library?  Everyone will know.  Have you got any answers Kera?  Did you ever think of that?  Did any of you think of that?!"

Only silence answered him.

"None of you think of these things!  I thought we were a team-"

"We are!"  I objected.

"We're not!"  Conner hissed quietly, "As a team, we make decisions and act on them together!  As a team, we get along and include each other!  We fight as a team, together!  I'm team captain!  I make decisions on training on behalf of the team!  Now tell me, are we a team!?"  Conner choked on his own words, silent tears streamed down his pale face.

"We are…"  Abby claimed in a weak murmur.

"Some team."  Conner scoffed.

Kera snorted, "Hey, shut up!  It's not like you were risking YOUR ass to get this info!"

"You don't have a right to say that because you never even gave me a chance to!"  Conner snapped.

There was a slight pause.

"I'm the team captain, I'm supposed to…to…"  Conner's voice trailed off.

His legs gave way as he collapsed on the floor.  Silver tears and uncontrollable sobbing came from his thin, meek figure.  Abby and I rushed to him. 

"Stop it, damn it!"  Kera bellowed at him.

I turned to glare at her.  She avoided my eyes, guilt clearly plaguing her confident and cocky attitude.  She just wanted Conner to stop and act like it was okay.  Seeing him like this was making her feel guilty, and she wasn't the only one.  Poor Conner just couldn't take the pressure.  He was having an emotional breakdown.  He'd cracked like an egg.

"Conner, it's okay…"  Abby told him soothingly.

"C'mon Conner!  We _are a team!"  I said, patting his back softly._

"T-there's so much t-t-to…t-the t-team, t-t-t-training, m-murderers, a-and…_lies!"  His head snapped up as he belted out the word, making it sound more like a curse.  We all stared worriedly at him; even Kera couldn't avoid staring into his mournful silver eyes._

"Why does everyone lie to me?"  He whispered to himself.  Conner's tears started to subside.  

"Conner…"  Abby tried, but the words refused to leave her mouth and she fell silent.

"Is it me?  Is it that no one thinks they can trust me…Alex?"  He turned suddenly to me.  

"I-I, no, it's not that!  C-Conner, I…I'm sorry…"  I stuttered clumsily, sounding like a complete moron.  All eyes were on me now, staring suspiciously, judging the every word that came out of my mouth.

"Are you?  Are you really sorry?"  Conner asked, his voice turning harsh.  

Teardrops dried on his reddened face.  He breathed calmly, rising to his feet.  I remained on the ground.  

"Yes!"  I said, almost yelling.  I gazed up at him breathlessly.

"Then tell me:  What have you been hiding all this time?  What have you been trying to tell me ever since I've met you?"  He towered over me, a symbol of authority demanding an answer.  I felt the curious eyes of Abby and Kera on my back.  What would they think of me if they knew?  Maybe I'd just been paranoid all along.  Maybe they could help me.

I sighed.  It was time for me to come clean.  I'd put this off long enough.  I had to tell them about Dark Wing, it was now or never.

"Conner I…"  My voice trailed off suddenly as a wave of heat engulfed my body, gnawing at my bones and skin.

"Alex!?"

"Are you okay?!"

I heard the voices of Kera and Abby.  I realized I was shaking and white beads of sweat were stealing the colour from my face.  A dark presence was nestling in the back of my mind, drilling a hole through my brain.  It was poisoning my every thought, word and action.  It was killing me, eating at my body and soul.

"I never lied to you."  I felt myself say.  My body slowly raised itself off the ground.

Conner stared at the floor, torn by sadness and the thought of how he'd been betrayed as the team captain.  It was written all over his face.

_I didn't mean that!  Conner, it's my bit beast, Dark Wing!  Weird things have been happening ever since I got it!  You have to help me!  CONNER!_

"Are you sure?"  Conner asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes."  The tone was absolute and emotionless.

_What's happening to me!?  I can't… CONNER!  KERA!  ABBY!  HELP ME!!_

Conner opened his mouth and a single word came out.

"Liar."  

That word pierced through me like a knife, cutting through my mind and soul.  What I really was.  It wasn't my fault though, was it?

_Conner…I'm sorry_

I wanted to cry, but tears didn't make their way to my eyes.  I wanted to scream, but my mouth refused to open and let the ear-piercing sound escape.  I wanted to collapse to my knees and tell them everything; instead I stood like a dark stone statue.

Abby nervously shifted her feet to and fro.

She gulped, "Alex, tell us what's-"

"There is nothing wrong!"  I heard myself snap at her menacingly.

_Please…please help me.  Make this stop!_

Everyone glanced nervously at each other, searching for an explanation.  They looked frightened by what they saw.  I could only see them, their stares, unbelieving, angry and betrayed.  Darkness surrounded me.  I fought against the heat that would so easily let me pass into unconsciousness.  It'd be so easy that way.  I wouldn't have to think, or worry about what I was going to do.  But I couldn't, not now!  I needed to know what was happening to me.

"And you call me an insensitive bitch!  Tell us, damn it!"  Kera ordered.

_I'm trying!_

"There is nothing wrong.  Can we please talk about something else!?"  My eyes narrowed angrily, threatening anyone to object.

"Fine…fine."  Conner said flatly, the feelings of pain and betrayal throbbing in his voice.

_Conner, please…help_

"NO, DAMMIT!  YOU'RE GOING TO TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU!"  Kera screamed furiously.

_Kera don't!  I dunno know what I might…KERA!_

Her behavior patterns were fairly predictable.  She lunged at me.  I counteracted all too quickly.  I felt my arms shoot up to grab both of her wrists in a lightening fast movement that I shouldn't be capable of.  Kera's jaw dropped in utter shock and disbelief.  Her eyes danced fearfully.  The smallest grin passed over that stone-cold expression that had been plastered onto me.  

_KERA!!_

I felt myself squeeze her wrists tighter and tighter.  Kera winced in pain as I slowly tried turning her wrists at an impossible angle.  Eyes that didn't belong to me danced fiercely.

"Alex!"  Conner cried desperately.

"Alex!  STOP IT!"  Abby pleaded, running to me and grabbing my hands.  

_ABBY!!_

I winced.  She touched my skin and then suddenly gasped and withdrew.

"ALEX!! OUCH…YOU BASTARD!  GO TO HELL!"  Kera screamed in rage and pain.  Kicking my legs and flailing in attempt to escape the iron grasp that was on her.  What seemed to me to be a light shove sent her tumbling to the floor.  

_KERA!  Are you okay!?_

I wanted to rush to her and help her up, even if it meant that I'd have to pay the price of another swift punch in the jaw.  I couldn't though.  All I could do was stare in horror helplessly.  Kera wouldn't even see that, no one would.  She gazed up at me, bearing hatred in her eyes.  

"There is nothing wrong, and even if there were…"  There was a slight pause as if to gather everyone's attention.

"It'd be none of your business."  A dark scowl passed over me.  My legs carried me out of the room.  I was in the streets of Ottawa.  Snow was lightly dancing in the sky until the flakes made their way to the ground.  I was trying to scream, trying to cry, trying to do anything that could show the night that it was me, really me!  My feet dragged on the snow-covered cement.

_This isn't me…_

I stopped at the small park.  So much had happened here, and now I was back again.  

_Why?_

My eyes darted around suspiciously, seeing everything and hating everything.

 _Why is this happening to me?  Why?  Why me?_

I made my way behind a large oak tree.  Its branches were rattling in the freezing wind that I didn't feel.

_I need help!  Somebody…please!  I can't stand this!_

I regained all the feeling in my numbed limbs.  I gasped, unable to support myself.  I collapsed to the ground and immediately threw up.

"The hell…?"  I gaped.

I moved my fingers and shook my head.  The prolonged tears had finally reached my eyes.  I sprawled on the snow covered ground, and my emotions overcame me.  I was crying and screaming and shouting inaudible words all at the same time.  I gasped to take in breathes of the air, to make sure that I was alive again.  I dumped piles of snow down my shirt and smothered my face.  I was scorching hot.  It'd be better to be freezing then undergo the process of burning alive.  I would do anything to just feel normal right now.  I didn't want to feel the pain, anger, sadness and guilt, even if it was just for a mere second of relief.  What had I done?

"Dark Wing!"  I growled, yanking my blade out of my pocket.

"DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!"  I screamed with my last bit of breath.  I tried to throw the chunk of metal, but it never left my hands.  It glowed contently.  It was _laughing at me.  It was mocking my pain and my obvious weakness.  It had used me!  Used me!  Then threw me out and left me to deal with what had happened!  How could I tell them now, when Dark Wing might just take control of me again?  To be used, to be __helpless!  I couldn't go through that again!  I didn't know if I could take it.  I burst into a spasm of hollow laughter.  It was quite funny really, and the joke was on me!  This was one big joke!  That's all it was!  What more could I do but laugh?  I didn't have any control anymore.  I had the value of a piece of garbage._

"God….I-I'm losing it."  I gasped in sudden realization.

I had been laughing like an insane maniac!  I really was going crazy.  I had waited too long to tell them, it was too late now.  I'd have to stand there and silently pray they'd figure it out.  Dark Wing was still resting in the back of my brain, _laughing._  Always laughing at my pain and discontent, like a scar on my mind.  I had called on him at the BBA.  He had stared at me, fought with me, but I had managed to subdue him with the weight of my glare.  Once.  Once and only once.  I realized that Dark Wing had recognized my call as a challenge.  It didn't see me as a master, but as a pawn.  A spasm of unnatural heat seared my body.  He'd be watching from now on.  I was just in for the ride.  I had called on him to save me, but now he was dooming me.  I lay on the snow, waiting patiently for my life to end.        

**Phantom **Phoenix******'s Note:  *Grins evilly* I need lots of opinions on this chapter!  I was so evil to poor Alex…but that's okay!  I hope I didn't make him sound like too much of a wimp at the end.  Meh!  I might not be able to update for a long while.  I have lots of work to do and so does my sister.  She's the person whose been editing for me.  I really don't give her enough credit…I thank her from the bottom of my bottomless heart! ^_^ Yeah!  Read and Review ppls!       **


	17. Complications

**Chapter 17:  Complications**

**DISCLAIMER:  I don't own beyblade.**

**General P.O.V.**

It was a sunny Wednesday morning as Terrisa walked leisurely through the snow covered park.  She listened to the crisp snow crunch under her big, black hiking boots.  The girl was unusually short in height considering her physical strength.  Her brown, waist-length hair was kept out of her bright face with a simple, black bandana.  All the clothing she wore was, for the most part, black.  She wore denim jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt with red ends.  She also wore fingerless leather gloves and a leather trench coat.  Her hazel eyes seemed to occasionally shift to green as the light danced off them from different angles.  

It was just another average day for her.  The competition wouldn't start until next week, and even so, she'd only be watching from the sidelines.  She absentmindedly grasped her blade and stared at its rough red edges and golden weight disk.

She sighed, "I-"

Terrisa never finished her sentence.  She stumbled over a lump in the snow and cursed silently to herself.  She would've dismissed it if a sharp grunt hadn't protruded out of the snowy blanket.  Curious, she bent over and began digging.  Once she discovered an ice covered leather jacket, her digging became frantic and snow flew in every direction.  A mixture of wonder and panic gripped her mind as she uncovered a scrawny looking boy.  His black hair was kept in an untidy ponytail, and his face looked sick, pale and plagued with mysterious shadows that were displayed all over his icy figure.  Terrisa pulled off her glove and laid her palm against his forehead.  His skin was icy to the touch and he wasn't moving.  With a look of determination in her eyes, she flung the boy over her back and began to jog as fast as her legs could carry her towards the nearest hospital.

"Hey!"  A somewhat familiar voice cried from behind her. 

Terrisa flinched out of shock.  She'd heard that voice on TV.  She whirled around to see the BladeBreakers.  Her first instinct was to run up to them and challenge them to a match, but she was all too aware that it wasn't the right time for that.  She glanced at the boy on her back.  His breathing came in short gasps and he was shaking uncontrollably.  Despite this, sudden strange warmth seemed to flare from his body.  Terrisa frowned and moved her hand till it gently touched his head.  He was burning up.  The sudden unnatural heat made her shudder.  

The famous BladeBreakers trotted up beside her; they all had looks of surprise and terror on their faces as they stared at the unconscious boy.

"Oh my god!  That's Alex!" Max gasped in horror.

"What happened?!"  Tyson inquired.

Terrisa shrugged nervously, "I-I'm not sure.  I just found him over there buried in the snow."

Ray gasped, "He was just buried there!?" 

"Yeah…"  Terrisa admitted, looking down at the ground.

"What do you guys think could've happened?!"  Kenny asked.

"We'll never know unless we get him some help!"  Ray pointed out.

"We'll take it from here."  Tyson stated, getting ready to carry the frozen form of Alex.

Terrisa narrowed her eyes in disagreement, "I can handle it.  You just show me where to go."

"A-are you sure?"  Tyson stuttered.

"Look, just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm a wimp!"  She replied hotly.  

Terrisa cringed slightly.  She hadn't meant to snap at him so suddenly.  But she was perfectly capable of doing something as simple as carrying him.

Tyson began to protest, "But-"

"We're wasting time."

For a moment all eyes turned in surprise to the unsocial Kai.  Terrisa stared at him expectantly, but his eyes never met hers.  There was a slight pause before Ray motioned to the group.

"Okay guys!  This way!"  He called.

They obeyed and followed him.  Terrisa jogged with the frost-bitten Alex slung over her back.  Cold sweat poured down her confident face and short gasps escaped from her mouth.  She never stopped nor slowed her trotting pace.  People stared in a mixture of wonder and surprise at the unusual situation the group was in, but none stopped to help, although some spectators curiously followed.

"Here, take this!  Call an ambulance or, or, SOMETHING!"  A man stuttered, bolting up beside them and offering his cell phone.

"Thanks Mister!"  Tyson said to him gratefully.

Ray was quite uncertain about how badly Alex's condition may be, so he hurriedly dialed 911.  In a matter of minutes, an ambulance arrived and Alex was taken off Terrisa's sore back and loaded onto a stretcher.

"I hope he's alright…"  Max said worriedly.

Tyson nodded, "I wonder what could've happened." 

Kenny shook his head in uncertainty.

"I don't know, but we should definitely find out.  It could have something to do with those weird kids who're trying to hurt Kai."

"What!?"  Terrisa gasped.

The BladeBreakers had temporarily forgotten that she had still remained with them.  All of them exchanged looks.

"You really shouldn't get involved in this, it could get pretty brutal."  Max advised her.

Terrisa scowled.  She didn't know the BladeBreakers personally, but she still wished they could somehow have more faith in her.  It was more of a general annoyance than anything else.  

"I don't care!  I can handle it.  Just tell me what's going on!"

"I sincerely doubt it."  Kai told her in a semi-irritated tone, "How could you possibly hope to help?"

Terrisa growled, "I can fight and beyblade-"

Kai's sharp snort of disbelief interrupted Terrisa. 

"We don't need you.  It's not your problem, so stop sticking your nose in where it's not wanted!"  He turned away from her.

Terrisa scowled.  "I just watched some poor kid being taken to the hospital and you're telling me that I can't help him?  I carried him here on my back, you know.  I'm involved now whether you want me to be or not!"

Ray shifted uncomfortably.  She was strong willed and ready for a fight, but he knew they just couldn't put her in danger when she didn't understand the problem or the danger itself.  Ray couldn't let her do this.

"It's not that we don't believe you, we just don't need anyone else hurt because of this." he said quickly.

"Hey, just who are you anyways?"  Kenny asked her curiously, trying in vain to change the subject.

Still scowling darkly, she replied, "My name's Terrisa.  Terra for short."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Terra, we're the BladeBreakers."  Tyson forced a small smile, avoiding her murderous glare.

"We should find the BeyShadows and tell them what happened.  They're probably really worried."  Max said.

"I'll go keep an eye on Alex at the hospital."  Ray stated. 

Terra's eyes danced with anger and irritation.  What did they think she was?  Stupid?  They couldn't just walk away from her like that!  An idea suddenly struck her.  She grinned suddenly.

"Hey!  I challenge you guys to a match!  If I win, you have to tell me what's going on and I can try and help you out!  So how about it!?"  A devilish grin was plastered to her face.

"No way!  We don't have time for this kind of nonsense!  Besides, you're not even part of our team, you can't help us and it's too dangerous anyways!"  Kenny shot back at her angrily.

She glared at him, "And I see you beyblade all the time!"

"Hey!  Kenny's an important part of our team, and we're not going to let you get involved in this because it's too dangerous!  What part of _no don't you understand!?"  Tyson retorted furiously._

"You're just too afraid to fight me!"  Terra replied tauntingly.

Now she had done it.  Tyson's blood boiled.  How dare that little girl accuse him of being a coward!  After all that he'd been through in the past year, nobody had the right to get away with an insult like that!

He stepped forward boldly, "What did you say!?" 

"Easy, Tyson!"  Ray told him gently, holding him back.

"Yeah, she isn't worth the trouble!"  Kenny said with a nod, scowling at Terrisa's defiant stance.

Terra knew she'd get her match now, this kind of approach never failed.  

She grinned, "You heard what I said:  You're afraid.  Tyson, the world beyblading champion, is turning down a challenger."

"You're going down!"  Tyson yelled, freeing himself from the tight grip of Ray.

Terra's grin widened, "We'll see!" she said an edge to her in her voice.

"I'm coming too."  The rest of the BladeBreakers turned to stare at him.

"The more the merrier!" Tyson cheered.  "Kai's coming to see my awesome victory!"

Kai shook his head.  "I'm coming to keep you in line."

"Ohhhh man," groaned Tyson, "can't you EVER cut me a break?!  I don't need a babysitter!"

Ray grinned.  "What you need is an all-you-can-eat-buffet!  Then you'd be too busy stuffing your face to cause any trouble!"

Max laughed.  "We'll meet you guys back at the hospital once we find Alex's team.  See ya!"

"Hey!  We're going to beyblading ally, just so you know."  Terra told them.

Max nodded in acknowledgement and quickly ran down the busy streets of Ottawa.

Terra smiled.  She would get her chance after all.  "Okay guys, this way.  I know a perfect spot for beyblading…"

A short while later, after several stops for hotdogs and ice cream (standard breakfast for Tyson), they arrived at a huge domed building.  It was a dark blue and had three long gray streaks running across it.  It was also decorated with beautifully painted beyblades spinning with vividly painted bit beasts emerging from them.  The words, 'Beyblading Ally' flashed in purple neon light.

 "Whoa…"  Tyson gasped.

"This is a pretty big place…"  Kenny said, pointing out the obvious.

"Just wait till you see the inside."  Terra said with a sly grin.      

Even the automatic doors were decorated with pictures of beyblades and famous bladers.  Tyson only had a brief glimpse of the hours of work taken to make the elegant pictures as the door slid open.  Colourful flashing lights blinded the group as they walked in.  The floor was navy in colour and the ceiling was a spectacular masterpiece of historical pictures and blades.  The shouting of the kids and the harsh clang of the beyblades was almost deafening.  The sheer variety and amount of beydishes was overwhelming.  Many of the dish designs were familiar to the BladeBreakers from last year's championship.  Terra quickly waved to a brown haired man sitting in a large desk with papers and garbage cluttered over it.  He smiled kindly and gave her a thumbs up.

Tyson tilted his head in confusion, "Who's that guy?"

"His name's Blake.  He's the manager of this place.  He knows me, so that means you guys get to skip out on paying."  Terra explained.

Tyson shifted his feet, unsure of what to say.  

"Oh…"

Kenny grimaced at Tyson's obvious lack of manners.  Kenny resented the fact that Tyson had to waste his time blading against an amateur.  Even though Tyson probably was psyched for the match, Terra was just another cocky beginner compared to him.

"Thanks."  Kenny said, almost having to yell over all the noise in the background.  He hoped Tyson would finish her fast so they could be on their way.

Terra smiled, "Shall we begin?"

Tyson grinned with anticipation.  He loved a challenge.

"You're on!"

Terra quickly led them to an icy, barren style of dish.  She smiled, trying to look innocent.  She'd beybladed on this kind of terrain many times.  It gave her bit beast a certain type of advantage, since it was in its element.  Terra knew that she'd need any kind of advantage she could get against Tyson.  Kenny frowned, suspecting Terra's try for the field advantage.  But what could he do?  If he said anything, Tyson was stubborn and wouldn't listen to him.  It didn't matter to him what kind of dish they beybladed in.  He'd insist that it was all fine.  Kenny sighed.  There was nothing he could do or say to get Tyson to agree on moving to another dish where neither would have the field advantage.

Terra and Tyson faced each other with Kenny and Kai watching expectantly.  Spectators began to gather around them, whispering excitedly in recognition of the world renowned Tyson.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"  The crowd screamed.  The sound echoed throughout the dome structure.

"Let IIIiiiIIIt RIP!"  Tyson repeated.

Terra and Tyson launched their beyblades into the dish.  The blades circled each other with occasional clashes.  Snow particles flew in every direction, blinding both the beybladers.  The fact that Tyson couldn't see through the blizzard their blades had created made him feel uneasy.  Terra grinned; this had been part of her strategy.

"Falcion, NOW!"  Terra cried confidently.

Its glistening wings looked like they were an ice sculpture of masterpiece.  Light seemed to reflect off them, giving the creature a god-like glow of pale blue.  It had a small, curved white beak and slate-gray eyes.  It also had thick arctic feathers that ruffled in an invisible wind.  The thick feathers clung tightly to its skinny frame.  It had three long icicle-like tail feathers that swayed carefree behind it.  The falcon bit beast lashed out at Tyson's blade with its long, sharp white talons. It screeched like an eagle as it soared above the dish.

Tyson gasped at the sight of Terra's bit beast.

_She's really taking this seriously, Tyson thought.  He cringed slightly.  She had a bit beast too.  Suddenly, it didn't look like beating her was going to be as easy as he had thought._

"Dragoon ATTACK!"  Tyson commanded.

The majestic blue dragon obeyed.  It rocketed out of Tyson's beyblade in a blinding beam of sapphire light.  Terra gasped in awe.  She'd never realized it was so huge!  It had gleaming dagger-like claws and razor-sharp teeth.  It also had a long serpent-like neck and bright intelligent eyes.  Its serpent-like body swayed warningly.  It flapped its powerful leathery blue wings and a deep growl sounded from its throat.  

Their bit beasts were locked in a fearsome battle.  They swiped at each other menacingly, and then with a beat of its beautiful wings, Falcion soared above Dragoon with ease.    

"Dragoon, watch out!"  Tyson cried desperately, warning his bit beast of the on-coming assault.  Falcion swooped downwards, raking Dragoon with talons.  The dragon bellowed in agony and rage.

"Tyson!  Be careful!  That bit beast is gaining speed for another attack!"  Kenny advised, clutching his laptop.

Tyson gazed upward.  The Chief was right.  The bit beast was building up more and more speed as it dove around Dragoon threateningly.

"Dragoon, get up there with it!"  Tyson cried, pointing towards Falcion, who was flying above them.  Dragoon roared in comprehension and rocketed upwards.  Now that Dragoon was up there, the falcon bit beast wouldn't have the chance to dive bomb him.

Terra gritted her teeth, unsure of whether Falcion had gained the speed that was essential for victory.  She gazed upwards.  Dragoon was desperately trying to hit Falcion by any means possible.  Dragoon lashed out with its razor-sharp claws, only missing Falcion by centimeters each time.  The red sparks of their colliding blades were barely visible through the raging snowstorm.  

Tyson ground his teeth in frustration, "No more playing around!  DRAGOON!  PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK!"

Terra winced, she'd been expecting that.  She looked in horror as her blade flew into the cold air and her bit beast flapped in desperation against the wind.  

"FALCION, COUNTERATTACK!"  She bellowed.

In a weak attempt to fight the hurricane Dragoon had brought upon it, Falcion beat its icy wings hurriedly.  Terra and Tyson were almost blown away from the strong winds both of their bit beasts had created.  A tornado of ice and snow rapidly began to form in the center of the dish, lashing out and striking their faces painfully and almost completely obliterating their vision.  Their beyblades were both hurtling in the air, both at the mercy of the powerful snow storm.

"FALCION!  SNOW STRIKE!"  Terra screamed over the overwhelming sound of the wind whipping in her ears.  

The majestic falcon screeched eerily, raising its icy wings confidently.  The snow particles that were still in orbit around the dish began to shift towards the snow falcon, condensing to form what seemed like thousands of jagged icicles.  The wind suddenly shifted, as if commanded by the powerful Falcion.  Its dominant scream echoed throughout the building.

"Tyson!  Look out!"  Kenny gasped.

"DRAGOON!"  Tyson shouted warningly.  

Tyson didn't have time to give Dragoon another command.  Swift ice swords rained upon the dragon bit beast.  Dragoon roared in pain as two of the icy daggers pierced through its scaly skin.  In a last attempt to win the battle, Dragoon charged fiercely at the ice bird.

"DRAGOON!  DO IT!"  Tyson shrieked shrilly.

Terra narrowed her eyes, "Get ready for it…"

Dragoon managed to evade most of the deadly knives of ice raining upon it, occasionally getting skimmed by a few.  Dragion growled menacingly, flexing its almighty wings.  

"DODGE NOW!"  Terra commanded.

Falcion made an attempt to evade Dragoon, but failed miserably as the dragon sank its glistening white teeth into Falcion's right wing.  There was a howl of pain from the pale blue falcon.

"Not enough speed!"  Terra hissed to herself, feeling frustrated and partially defeated.

Falcion struck Dragoon with its left wing, trying to free itself from the iron clamp that Dragoon had on it.  

"FALCION!  SNOW STRIKE NOW!"

"PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK!"

Dragoon released Falcion quickly.  Both turned to face each other in one final assault.

Strong winds whipped Terra's blade into the air as jagged icicles struck the ground where Tyson's beyblade spun violently, missing it by centimeters each time.  

Tyson grinned, "KEEP IT UP DRAGOON!!  WE'RE GOING TO WIN THIS!"

"Go Tyson!"  Kenny cheered.

"FALCION!  NOW!"

Falcion screeched in comprehension, a single line of icy swords plummeted down into the dish where Tyson's blade was still spinning furiously.  

"Oh _man!"  Tyson gulped as the storm of ice daggers struck the ground.  Tyson's blade went whizzing out of the dish, and a fraction of a second later, Terra's blade bounced out of the dish.  In an instant, both bit beasts retreated into their respective beyblades.  Everyone stared in amazement as the winds died down and the snow settled harmlessly on the ground._

"She…beat me."  Tyson gasped.

Terra stared blankly at Tyson in disbelief, "I-I won?  Whoa…I WON!  YEAH!"

Tyson picked up his blade and gazed at it.  If he couldn't beat Terra, how could he possibly be ready for another World Championships?

"Hey, great job.  That was a really close match." 

"Huh?"  Tyson replied, glancing up at Terra.

She smiled contently.

"Just be careful, because next time, I'll come out on top!"  Tyson assured her, grinning at the thought.

"We'll see about that!"  Terra retorted with a laugh.

Kenny sighed in disappointment.  Now they'd have to let Terra become involved.  __

_Great!  That's just what we need!  Kenny thought dismally to himself._

"Now you guys need to tell me what's going on!"  Terra reminded them triumphantly.

A small groan sounded from Kenny.

"It's dangerous!  Are you sure you really want to get in-"

"Yes."  Terra interrupted.

"Okay, okay.  We'll tell you, just relax will ya."  Tyson assured her.

"Hey Tyson!!"

The group quickly looked behind them to see Ray, Max, and the rest of the BeyShadows, minus Alex of course, sprinting towards them.

"Hey guys!  What's up?"  Tyson greeted them cheerfully.

They all came to a halt, panting tiredly.  Conner's face was a bright red as he stared at Tyson, his eyes pleading for help.  Abby's face was damp from tears; her hair short hair was tangled and unkept.  Kera, as always, looked pissed off.  But there was a noticeable hint of anxiety and fear in her usually proud features.  Ray and Max both shared identical expressions of concern.  Tyson, Terra, Kenny and Kai sensed the tension from the five.  "What is it?"  Tyson asked on a more serious note.

Ray gulped, "Tyson…Alex has disappeared from the hospital."

**Phantom **Phoenix******'s Note:  I finally got another chapter up!  YEAH!  Took me a while, but I did!  ^___^ Well, read and review ppls!  I'll have the next chapter in a little while (hopefully!)**


	18. The Search For Alex

**Chapter 18:  The Search for Alex**

**General P.O.V.**

For the time being, the match and worries of the mysterious youths were banished from everyone's minds.

"What!  What do you mean he disappeared!?"  Kenny yelped.

"Like I said, Chief.  He disappeared without a trace, like he was never there."  Ray told him, staring dismally at the ground.

"Please!  You have to help us look for him!"  Abby cried, gripping onto Tyson's hand almost in tears.

Tyson grinned confidently, "Right, don't worry.  We'll find him in no time!"

"Thank you."  Abby said, voice overflowing with gratitude.

Kenny nodded, "We'll all split up and search for him.  Tyson, you-"

"There's just one thing."

All eyes turned to Kai.  His arms folded and eyes staring at the BeyShadows intently.

"Just why was Alex lying frozen in the park anyways?"

Kai's words demanded an answer, wielding some sort of nameless authority over the large group.  Abby turned away from him, trying to block his questioning glare.  Kera snorted and turned her head skyward, staring at the ceiling.  Conner stared at the ground, feelings of guilt and remorse washing over him.

"I shouldn't have let this happen…"  He mumbled to himself.

"If you tell us what happened, we might be able to help."  Max suggested.

"It's NONE of your FUCKING business!"  Kera screeched angrily at him.

"Kera!"  Conner hissed in a scolding tone.

Kera gritted her teeth, "Well it's NOT!" 

"Please stop fighting you guys!  It's not going to help find Alex!"  Abby screeched shrilly.

"Guys, maybe we should go outside."  Ray suggested, glancing at the many spectators their argument was starting to attract.

Conner nodded solemnly, "Right."

The group walked hurriedly out of Beyblading Ally into the cold streets of Ottawa.  The sun was covered by dark, angry charcoal clouds.  Snow softly drifted to the ground, and a strong gust of wind buffeted the group harshly.  Conner predicted that a blizzard would soon be upon them, but didn't care.  He thought of Alex.  Their team was incomplete and empty without his laughter and childish sarcasm.  He pictured Alex alone in the frigid weather, feeling ashamed and unable to return to the BeyShadows.  What had happened last night had been a mistake; Alex hadn't meant to do what he'd done.  Conner was sure of that much, and he was going to find him.  It was his responsibility as a team leader and also, as his friend.

"So…what happened?"  Max asked.

Abby sighed, deciding she'd be the one to tell them the story.  The memory was still painfully fresh in her mind.  His eyes had turned been full of malice and hatred on that fateful night.  His skin had been unnaturally hot and pale.  The way he'd looked had haunted her dreams ever since.

"Okay…I'll tell you."  Abby murmured.

"It's not any of their business!  Why tell them!?"  Kera snapped hotly.

Conner sighed, "Why not tell them?"

Kera paused, "Because it's none of their business!" 

"If they're helping us look for Alex, I'd say it's their business."  Conner stated.

"B-but!"  Kera began to protest, but stopped herself.  

What did it matter anyways?  She gripped the disk she had in her pocket tightly.  The disk full of the secrets of the BBA that Alex had helped her steal just yesterday.  Now he was gone. She missed him much more than she would ever admit to anyone.  She cared about him.  

Kera listened miserably as Abby informed the BladeBreakers of what had happened that evening.  Kera chimed in occasionally, making sure to conceal the fact that they'd broken into the BBA.  Abby was not good at lying.

"Whoa."  Tyson gasped.

"Pretty weird."  Max agreed.

Ray shook his head in disbelief, "But why would he do something like that?  It doesn't make any sense!"

"Ya, like it makes sense to us!"  Kera snarled, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Okay guys!  Here's the plan."  Kenny announced, pulling out a map of Ottawa.  Everyone gathered around him in a semi-circle.  Sections of the busy city were quickly divided up between the nine of them.

"Remember guys, we meet back here in four hours.  And if the weather gets bad, get back to the hotel or find some shelter immediately."  Kenny instructed.

"But Alex could still be outside at that time!"  Abby protested.   

Conner put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head sadly.

"We won't be helping Alex if we freeze to death."

Abby gulped, but made no protest against Conner's words.

"But…what about those weird kids I heard about earlier?  Don't you think they might try to attack Kai?  Especially if he's by himself."

Everyone turned to stare at Terra, who'd been listening silently to the debate.  

"I don't need anyone mothering me," Kai scowled menacingly, "least of all you.  Leave me alone."  He turned and began to walk away.

Then Terra did something that surprised everyone.  She lunged forward and grabbed Kai's arm tightly.  

He whirled around, anger flaring in his oaken eyes.  "Let go!"  He pulled his fist back to strike at her.

"Don't, Kai!" Kenny begged, "She's only trying to keep you out of trouble, like we all are!"

Kai twisted his arm free of her grasp, and drawing himself up to his full height, spat "I don't need a babysitter!  I especially don't need a stubborn, pig headed idiot who thinks I need protecting like some little baby!  She ought to be concerned about Tyson, not me."

Tyson frowned in response.  "Hey, don't pull the high-and-mighty on us, Kai!  We only want to help you!"

Kai snorted, crossed his arms over his chest, and turned his face away from the group.

Terra still stood with her arm outstretched.  Unnoticed by the others, her body shook with unshed tears.  She glared at Kai, partly in anger, and partly in pain.  Pulling her hand back as though she had been scalded by boiling water, her eyes bored into him.  

"Kai?"  She said timidly.  He calmly pretended she didn't exist. 

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Max, Ray, and Kenny began discussing different places to cover in the search.  The talk drifted around Terra's ears, but she heard none of it.  She was focused on Kai, trying to penetrate that icy indifference that her instincts told her was only a front.  She reviewed all she had seen of him in her mind.

He was an emotionless 15 year-old.  She had seen as much from his harsh words towards her.  He never said anything unless it was important.  He never did anything without a reason.  He never laughed, smiled or showed any signs of true happiness.  He was so…so cold and heartless it seemed.  There was no doubt in Terra's mind that there was more to Kai than she'd ever know, probably more than anyone would ever know.  She grimaced at that thought.  He couldn't have had a normal life - he was always was isolated from the rest of his team.  She knew she wasn't the only one to notice this.  Anybody could see it, but it was like nobody cared enough to question him or make an effort to understand him.  Terra couldn't help but wonder why.  She wanted to know more about him.  Whether it was pure curiosity, obligation or something entirely different, she wasn't sure.  

Kai could feel a wave of rage swallow him whole.  He did _not need defending!  He was independent and always had been!  He didn't need anybody!_

"Look!  I don't need anybody trying to protect me!  I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"  Kai snapped furiously.

Ray stepped forward, "But Kai-"

Practically shaking with rage, Kai interrupted him, "I'm going by myself!"

"Have you forgotten that we're a team here, dude!"  Tyson reminded him.

_Team.__  It was a word Kai was beginning to resent.  As much as his team helped him and cared for him, they were beginning to hinder him.  His mind flashed back to what Alex had told him right before he confronted the rest of the BladeBreakers with the news of the mysterious attacker.___

_"If this vampire-kid decides it's getting too hard to kill you, he'll come after your teammates!  He'll come after Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray!"_

Alex had shouted those words to Kai angrily, and turned away without realizing their impact.  Alex had terrified Kai with those words more then anybody would ever know.  They had easily pierced through him, cutting into his heart, letting fear take hold.  He'd hurt Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray…or worse, he'd kill them.  Kai was confident in his own abilities and could defend himself if there was an attack.  But if any of his haphazard teammates were attacked, it could be the end of them.  That's why he needed to give his attacker a chance to strike, so he could bring an end to this seemingly meanless fight. 

After a lengthy silence between the two, Kai spoke.

"I'm going by myself."  It was a statement.  Kai had decided, and there was nothing that anyone could do to change his mind.

"No way!  I'm comin' with you!"  Tyson insisted.

Kai didn't bother to protest.  He could leave Tyson behind easily if he wanted to, and he would.  

"Hope you can keep up."  Kai said in a challenging manner.  A ghost of a smirk played on his face.  Before Tyson could respond, Kai sprinted down the side walk with blinding speed.

"H-hey Kai!  Wait up!"  Tyson called out.

Tyson started after him, only to slip on the mushy mixture of salt and half melted ice that covered the sidewalk and fall flat on his face.  Tyson slowly rolled over and groaned.

"Owwww….bby dose….I tink I cruhed id…."  He held his hands over his swelling face. 

Ray pulled him to his feet.

"Watch where you're dashing off to next time…are you gonna be alright?"  Ray inquired gently.

"That's quite a bump there, Tyson.  You better put it on ice…get it?  On ice?!"  Max grinned.

Tyson laughed, despite himself.  "You can run abder him net dime den!"

Tyson glanced down the street, and then moaned.  "Great.  He's gon…whad are we gonna do dnow?"

"Don't worry.  I'll keep an eye on him."  Terra assured them, dashing after Kai.

"Hey, wait!"  Kenny tried to protest, but she was away like a hare over the slush.

"She's fast…"  Max murmured in wonder.

"BY DOES HE ALWAYS HAB DO BE DIKE DAT!?"  Tyson shouted, throwing his arms into the air with anger.

"You know how Kai is."  Ray sighed.

"He'll be fine!  Now let's go!"  Kera snapped with impatience, darting off to get to her assigned section of town.

"Right!"  Abby agreed, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

Alex had always given her strength.  Now that he was gone…it made her feel empty and weak.  

With that final word, the group dispersed into the cold streets of Ottawa.

*****

**4 hours later…**

**Conner's P.O.V.**

I groaned in exhaustion as my aching body slumped against the wall of our hotel.  A terrible well of guilt swelled within me.  I was the first one back, hiding in here from the storm when Alex was probably freezing to death.  It wasn't fair.  It would've been sheer stupidity to stay in the blizzard and look for him.  But still, I was the team captain.  He was my responsibility.

"How could I just let this happen?"  I whispered to myself in misery.

I whirled around as I heard the door open.  Cold air whipped through the building, chilling my every bone.  I stared as Max stumbled clumsily into the hotel, slamming the door behind him.  He was shivering uncontrollably.  His arms were wrapped firmly around him in an attempt to keep himself warm.

"Max!  Did you find him!?"  I blurted, excitement throbbing through my voice.

Max flinched visibly, and then he shook his head solemnly.  My happiness slipped back into the depths of despair.  I slouched against the wall, not bothering to make any conversation with him.  

"Maybe someone else found Alex…"  Max said hopefully in an attempt to cheer me up.  He strolled up to me, a sad smile on his face and pity in his eyes.  I managed to force a cheerless smile.  He tried in vain to be friendly and make conversation with me, but I didn't hear a word he was saying.  His idle chatter seemed to drift around my ears; I was too busy in my own world of thoughts and questions.  I didn't feel like talking to anyone about anything.  All I wanted was for Alex to be happy and safe; of course, that was the one thing I couldn't have.  We remained by the door, waiting in silence.  I stared at the wooden door, trying my best to conceal my impatience as I tapped my foot on the cold floor.  Max glanced at me sadly, but said nothing.  It must've been an hour later when Tyson, Kenny and Kera burst into the hotel.  

"Holy S-SHIT, it's cold!"  Kera screeched, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

"M-m-my th-thoughts e-e-exactly…"  Tyson stuttered.  

_At least his nose isn't still broken.  A ghost of a smile appeared on my face with that thought._

Kenny nodded numbly, "Y-y-yeah, it-it s-s-sure i-is a g-good t-t-thing we g-got out of that s-s-s-storm."

I rocketed up to them hopefully, "Did you find him!?"

They all glanced at each other awkwardly and shook their heads.  My heart plummeted into my stomach.  I sighed, not bothering to make any further discussion.  I just stared mutely at them in disappointment for a few moments, not willing to believe what I had just heard.  I gulped, slowly trying to absorb the truth.  No one had found him.  I sank slowly to the floor and sat cross-legged.  I ignored the presence of Kera and the others as I continued staring blankly at the door, trying to force it open with my mind, hoping against all hope to see Alex stroll through, grinning confidently as he always did.  I felt occasional glances of pity on my back. I merely listened as my teammates spoke to one and other.  

"Where are the others?  They should already be back by now."  Tyson stated.

Kenny shrugged anxiously, "Maybe they couldn't make it here and are taking shelter somewhere else." 

"Let's hope so."  I whispered to myself, my eyes still glued to the door. 

*****

**Abby's Tale – The Meeting**

**General P.O.V.**

The winds were turning pitiless and unforgiving, lashing out bitterly at the venerable, unstable, abandoned wooden building.  This was the world he'd known all his life.  He squatted on a wooden beam, knowing just how alone he really was, and the only feeling he had was the fear that steadily pumped through his veins.  He sighed.  As much as he despised and resented it, this was his life.  He ran his fingers over the scar that raked down the side of his face.  He could imagine how awful he must look.  Thanks to his malnutrition, his rib cage was now clearly visible when looking at his skin tight shirt.  He consciously ran his fingers through his greasy, gritty light brown hair.  His face was filthy with dirt and sweat that hid his childish appearance.  He didn't bother to assess himself any further.

"It can't be helped…"  He mumbled to himself quietly.

His grim thoughts were interrupted by a voice that traveled on the howling wind.

"Aleeeex!  Aleeeex!  Alex, where are you?!  Please come out if you're there!  ALEX!"

He leapt nimbly off his perch to the rickety floor.  He winced in pain as his feet thumped against the rotting wood, causing the building to groan in agony.  He walked quietly over to the window and peered out.  

A short, frail looking girl was stumbling clumsily against the wind.  Her roan hair whipped round her face in the strong wind.  She wore a light blue coat with wisps of white dotting it, barely visible in the winter's rage.  He narrowed his eyes, wondering if she was calling the same person he'd only met days before.  He winced at the memory of the strange encounter.  He considered ignoring her presence, but to leave her out there in this kind of a blizzard…it was too cruel.  Unlike his temporary _leader, he still had compassion and emotions other than bitter hatred and despair.  Slowly, he slid himself down a thick slab of wood that reached down to the first floor.  There was a slight splash as he stepped in a blob of oil and walked quickly out of the structure.  He could see her clearly now.  Her normally beautiful face was red from the wind and snow, lashing out at her helpless frame.  Her face was wet with crystal tears.  Despite himself, he pitied her.  _

"ALEX!  ALEX!"  She shrieked again and again, but no answer would come to her.

She shivered in the storm.  Her body was frozen; she could feel a thin layer of ice starting to form on her legs and arms.  She struggled to make her burning lungs intake the frigid air.  The rest of the group had probably taken shelter already, all except her…and Alex.  She stopped and gasped, suddenly becoming aware that she was being watched.  She whirled around to stare at the boy.  His slate-grey shirt was clearly visible in the storm of white.  His bandana marked with sapphire flames blew in the frigid air.

Abby gulped.  He looked exactly as Alex had described him.  He was the boy that had told them that the BBA had something to do with the assault on Kai.  A tight knot formed in her throat, almost choking her.  Abby wasn't sure if this boy intended on killing her or not.  He hadn't made any threat of violence towards Alex so maybe he'd be friendly to her.  But the fact that he associated with that other teenager who'd tried to murder Kai filled her with doubt and fear.  Summoning all of her courage, she managed to speak. 

"Who-who are you!?"  Abby cried out, praying she sounded more confident than she felt.

The boy thought for a moment, then shook his head and gave a small shrug.

"It doesn't matter.  If you don't want to freeze to death out here, follow me."  

"H-h-how d-do I know this isn't a trick!"  Abby retorted, her voice wavering considerably.

The boy sighed; did he really look that untrustworthy?  He was growing tired of being asked the same question over and over again by everyone he tried to help.  But then again…how could he blame them?

"Come with me if you don't want to freeze."  He stated more calmly then he felt, offering his hand.

Abby hesitated.  She immediately feared the worst.  For all she knew, this could be a trick to kidnap her, or worse, kill her.  A cold breeze of air whipped by her, she cringed and shuddered.  Her legs felt like frozen chunks of ice, and she couldn't feel any of her limbs.  If she stayed out here much longer, she'd surely freeze to death.  If Alex was out in this storm, she had to keep looking for him.  He was too important for her to lose now.  But how could she possibly do any good if she turned into an ice sculpture?

She gulped, finally making a decision on what to do.  She spoke in a low whisper the boy could barely hear in the raging wind.

"Okay…"

He suppressed a smile as he grabbed her hand and dragged her artfully through the many winding alleyways that ran beside the deserted or foreclosed buildings.  This was a dead, barren part of town.  Not many people lived here anymore, except the homeless, drunks, druggies, and street gangs.

Abby's frost bitten feet seemed to be gliding over the snow.  Snowflakes stung her face like a thousand tiny needles as she zoomed by her surroundings.  As short and weak as the boy looked, his speed was overwhelming.  He came to a sudden halt, which sent Abby toppling over her own feet, landing face down in the snow.  The youngster sighed ruefully and helped her to her feet.

"We're here."  He announced quietly.

"W-w-w-wheere's h-h-h-here?"  Abby stuttered, her mouth almost too ice-covered to move.

"_Here's where you'll be staying until the storm is over."  The boy explained, ushering Abby into yet another deserted building.  He couldn't stay at the run-down metal factory he was used to.  Not with the risk that the others would return to find him helping a girl from the BeyShadows._

"I'll start a fire."  He told her as he disappeared into the shadows and gloom that loomed structure.

The building was desolate and drafty.  Not the slightest light penetrated its lonely darkness.  Abby squinted, desperately trying to get a better look at her surroundings.  She guessed it must have been an old run-down hotel.  A desk had fallen half-way through the floor, and deformed, frozen electrical wires could be seen sticking out of every wall.  A rusted elevator and broken down staircase was to her far right.  Small piles of snow were stocked up in corners.  The run-down hotel moaned in constant agony as it stood against the wrath of the snow and wind.  It gave Abby the dreadful feeling the building would collapse any minute.  

A sudden _*SNAP* caused her to yelp and almost made her stumble into a large hole in the floor._

"Relax; I'm just getting some wood.  You're safe here."  A voice from the darkness assured her.

She nodded and gulped, unsure of whether he was really telling the truth.

"Hey…um…"  Abby stuttered, attempting to make conversation.

"What?"  The boy asked.

She paused, and then shook her head, "It's nothing…never mind."

A moment later, he emerged holding chunks of wood stolen from the rotting floor.  

"This way."  He said solemnly, leading her into the darkness.

Abby gulped, trying not to fall into the giant holes that plagued the floor.  The boy led her to a neglected fire place concealed by gloom.

He pitched the broken floor planks into the stone fireplace, then pulled a few crumpled scraps of paper out of his pocket and tossed them in.  He yanked out a cigarette lighter and used it to light the fire.  Abby edged towards it to absorb as much of its warmth as she could.  The boy sat down beside her, allowing his greasy brown bangs to shield his eyes from her gaze.  

Abby shifted restlessly, uncomfortable with the silence they'd lapsed into.  She gulped, deciding to try and pry for more information about him and the BBA.

"So…who are you?"  Abby asked timidly.

He casually shrugged the question off, "It doesn't matter."

She attempted to persuade him, "I'd like to call you something other then, 'kid', or 'boy', or anything like that."

He sighed wearily, "Alright then.  If it'll make you feel better…."  He paused, pulling a random name from his mind, "call me Arken."

Abby tilted her head, "Arken?"

He solemnly nodded.

"Alright, Arken.  Could you just tell me one thing?"

"Depends.  What's the question?"

"Are you on our side or not?"

"I don't take sides."

Growing bolder, not to mention slightly annoyed at his evasiveness, Abby questioned him farther.

"That doesn't make sense.  You're helping that other boy who tried to kill Kai, and I'm…"  Abby stopped herself abruptly, realizing the mistake she was about to make.

To her surprise, Arken chuckled.

"I already know you're part of the BeyShadows, and I know you're trying to stop…"

Arken struggled with the words.  He knew if he revealed the name of his part time _leader_, he'd find out somehow and murder him.

"The other boy."  He decided that'd be a safe enough choice of words.

Abby's jaw dropped open, "Then why are you helping me?"

He looked up and smiled at her, "Because…because, well, not that it matters, but I knew you'd freeze to death in that storm."

"B-but, why should that matter to you....?"  Abby asked timidly.  

It sounded more like the kind of question Alex or Kera would ask, not her.  Still, she had to know whether he had ulterior motives for saving her.

Arken frowned, "I'm not heartless."

"By the sound of it, that other boy is."  Abby whispered.

Arken winced.  Abby's words had hurt him more then she knew, but he understood her concern and felt he couldn't hold it against her.

"Please, don't compare me to him."  He pleaded, shying away from her gaze.

Abby nodded apologetically, "Sorry."

The boy simply shrugged.

After a moment of silence, Abby repeated her previously asked question, "But…I just don't understand.  Why are you helping the other boy if you don't want to hurt Kai?"

"I…I can't.  I can't help Kai, I'm sorry."  Arken stuttered helplessly.

Abby's voice came in a whisper, "Why?"

Arken's voice became shameful and meek, "B-because…because I can't stand up to him.  Don't you see?  I'm not strong enough…"

Abby stared at the ground, disappointed, "So you side with him."

"I've got nowhere else to turn!  I haven't any friends or family!  They're…he's the only ones I've got left.  You don't understand what I'm trying to do!  You can't understand!"  He snapped, temper finally giving way.

Abby noticed the piece of information Arken had accidentally revealed to her.  There were more children besides him and that other psychotic boy.  Just how many people were involved in this?  Why Kai?  Why was he so special?  Arken hadn't noticed his mistake, and for the moment, remained silent.  Abby kept the information she'd received to herself.  Then, decided to question him further, attempting to understand just what kind of situation Arken was trapped in.  

"I'd understand if you told me…"  She persisted quietly.

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"B-because…I-it's complicated."  There was a strong sorrow and regret Arken couldn't hide.  It throbbed through those words, and he knew it; so did Abby.

She felt a mixture of pity, anger and fear stir in the pit of her stomach.  She felt sick inside as her mind began to wonder.  Just how much more complicated could this situation get?  A moment of silence passed between them.

"How so?"  Abby asked timidly.

"I can't tell you…Did you look at that disk yet?"  Arken asked, changing the abruptly subject.

Abby frowned, but decided to ignore the change in subject and shook her head, "No-wait, how'd you know about that!?"

"I know a lot of things.  I knew Mr. Dickenson would lie, and all of Ottawa knows now thanks to the media.  It's what everybody's talking about.  Police are interviewing and searching every kid since your theft.  They have a good idea of your height and age.  You did some major damage."  He smiled slightly.

Abby gulped.  Had he…manipulated them?  Used them to get back at the BBA?  Maybe this boy wasn't as innocent as he seemed.  Before she could dwell on that unpleasant possibility any longer, a struck her like a lightning bolt.

"Kera…"  Abby whispered in horror.

"What?"

"Kera has the disk; if they find it on her, then she'll…then it'll be only a matter of time before they find me…and Alex."  

Abby brought her thoughts to rest once again on Alex.  Alex…where was he now?

"You can always run."  Arken's voice penetrated into her mind like a razor-blade.

"Run!?  I can't run!  I can't just hide forever and live my life on a wanted list!"  She spat.

"Why not?"  He questioned.

Abby stared at him in disbelief, "Why not!?  I-I don't want to live like that!  I-I can't live my life like that!!  The authorities constantly breathing down my neck, not being able to show my face in public!  I just can't!"

Arken's face darkened, "Then what are you going to do if they find you?"

"I-I'll think of something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know!  Just…something…"

Arken paused in consideration.

"So, you refuse to live that kind of life and face the alternative.  To be put on record, be in the papers, face the public as a rotten little thief.  No one will look on you the same way again.  They'll see you as a criminal, a threat.  Privileges, such as beyblading and freedom will be taken.  Vandalism, death threats, people gossiping about you constantly.  People hating you, not seeing or refusing to see the kind of truth the BBA hides.  Is that a better life?"

Abby gulped.  When Arken put it that way, running did sound like the better choice.  But she couldn't run, it was just…wrong.

"I won't run!  It's wrong to run away from your problems!"  Abby stated firmly.

Arken sighed, "That's just what you were taught."

"And that's what I believe in!"

"Running can't be avoided sometimes.  You ran from the police, didn't you?"

"That's different!"

"No it's not, it's the same.  You just won't admit it."

"I-It's different…"  Abby's voice wavered.  Confidence in what she was saying slowly began to slip away from her.

"So what will you do?"  He asked after a moment passed.

Abby sighed, tears starting to trickle down her face, "I-I don't know…"

Abby hid her face in her hands, crying softly.  What would she do?  With all that was going on.  There was the BBA, there were people trying to kill Kai, and Alex had disappeared.  Tears and sadness engulfed her.

Arken was a bit taken back.  He hadn't really meant to upset her so much.  He winced, racking his brain for an action or response that would make her weeping cease.  Not knowing what else to do, he cautiously put his arm on her shoulder.  Abby winced at the touch; she quickly looked up at him.  Arken shrank under her stare, debating whether he should draw his hand away or not.  He cringed, as if expecting to be struck.  Abby didn't feel the slightest bit angry or annoyed; she just stared for a moment, feeling semi-grateful that he cared.   

"I didn't mean to upset you…"  Arken said hesitantly.

Abby managed to smile slightly, "No, it's not you.  Um…thanks."

Arken nodded, turning his head away from her trying to hide his red face.  Abby was fine now, and he had to leave.  It might put her as well as himself in danger if he stayed any longer. 

"Get some sleep.  The storm'll be over by morning."  He instructed, walking calmly into the welcoming darkness.

"Arken!  Wait!"  Abby shouted pleadingly.  

She beckoned to Arken many times, but he had disappeared into the shadows.  She sighed.  Despite the fact that Arken may be her enemy, she liked and pitied him.  She curled up in a tight ball, trying to find a way to sleep, but failed miserably at that.  Now she was alone, with only the dying fire and howling wind to keep her company.  She sighed, ripping some planks of wood off of the decaying floor around her and chucked them into the fire.

*****

**Kai's Tale – Dangerous Strangers**

**General P.O.V.**

Kai struggled against the wind that shrieked and pushed against him.  It had been all too easy to evade Tyson.  He didn't need a babysitter; he had always been able to take care of himself.  He tried to stay focused on finding Alex, but found he couldn't.  Images of the pale boy who'd tried to murder him stained his mind.  He seemed somehow…familiar.  Kai felt like he'd seen him somewhere before.  Kai frowned, trying to piece together the puzzle of his fragmented memory.  But the more he attempted to recall the dangerous youth, the more of a mystery it became.  His own past was a _mystery to him.  Feelings of rage swept through him, although he didn't show it.  As always, he maintained his emotionless manner.  Kai kept his guard up, constantly trying to see through the white world of ice and snow that engulfed him.  He was waiting patiently for any kind of assault.  If that boy wanted to kill him, now was his chance.  _

"Kai…" 

A strange voice beckoned to him, traveling swiftly on the angry wind.  Kai struck a fighting stance, getting himself ready for anything.

"Kai!"  

The voice was louder this time, advancing closer.

The emotionless 15-year closed his eyes, straining his ears to locate whoever was calling to him.

"Hey, Kai!"

His eyes snapped open.  With a lightning quick movement, he lunged at the advancing person fist-first.  A girl gasped in surprise, skillfully dodging his assault only to fall clumsily into a drift of snow.  Kai whirled around to face her.  

"Kai, it's me!"

Terra lay sprawled on the snow, panting heavily.

Kai's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here!?"

"Since you insisted on going by yourself, I followed you!" she stated, dragging herself out of the huge snow mound.

"I can take care of myself!  I don't need your help or anyone else's!"  Kai snapped.

"I don't care!  A bunch of people are trying to kill you and I'm helping you whether you want my help or not!"  She stated angrily.

Kai clenched his fists and trembled with unspeakable rage.  He was furious at Terra for following him, but even angrier at himself for not noticing.

Terra stared at him in disappointment.  She hadn't exactly expected a warm welcome from Kai, but wished he'd appreciate the trouble she was going through for him.  Then again, if there roles were reversed, she'd probably be just as enraged as he was now.  

She sighed, "Kai…I'm not trying to baby you or anything, and neither is your team.  We're just trying to help you."

Kai snorted in annoyance.  For a moment, they stood and stared at each other in silence.  A sudden flash of black leaked out of the sea of white they had both been swallowed in.  Kai squinted into the storm, conscious of a presence besides Terra and himself.  Luckily for Kai, the figure stood out all too well in the whiteness of the storm.  He could make out the teenager's black, silver-streaked hair whipping in the wind.  His ragged, ebony clothes, and could even make out his the deceitful grin that was plastered to his face.  A black handled throwing knife gripped tightly in the boy's hand.  With a simple motion of the youth's wrist, the knife went soaring.  Kai grabbed Terra's hand and yanked her out of harms way.  The knife missed its target and lay forgotten in the snow.  He growled at the dark figure that stood proudly against the winter's rage.

"Who's there!?"  Terra screeched.

The dark form walked forward leisurely.  Kai's heart was filled with determination.  Today was the day he'd finish this.

"Why don't you just get out of here _little girl?__  This doesn't concern you!"  The boy answered in annoyance._

Terra stared at him with increasing rage.  _Little girl!?__  She'd make him pay for that comment._

"What do you want!?"  Kai snarled furiously, "I don't have time to play games!"

"You've never struck me as the type.  But you know that some people think beyblading is just a silly game, don't you?  You beyblade, Kai.  That's a game, just like this is a game right now."  The teenager drawled, grinning widely.

Kai glared at him fiercely, "What do you want!?"

He casually tossed a silver-handled throwing knife in the air, catching it with ease.

"I think that should be pretty obvious by now, _Kai_.  I want your blood all over the sidewalk."  The mysterious youth smiled, and ran a finger down the blade of his dagger. 

"What will killing Kai accomplish!?"  Terra questioned angrily.

The boy snorted, "That's none of your business girl!  Just get out of here and maybe I'll be so kind as to spare your life!"

"Killing me won't be as easy as you think!  And I'm not leaving!"  Terra growled, taking a fighting stance.

Cold, detached hatred flared in the teenager's face.  He narrowed his eyes, furious with her defiance.  He paused for a moment, trying to regain his composure.

"Fine!  It won't make a difference anyway."  The boy snarled maliciously.

The teen didn't hesitate, not even for a second.  He charged at Kai with astounding speed, throwing a barrage of punches.  Kai struggled to block, but they were coming so fast that it was almost impossible to stop every one.  The ragged boy laughed, sure that he had Kai beaten.

Terra scowled at the two opposing figures.  She couldn't stand just posing as some sort of spectator watching a violent sport.  It didn't matter if Kai would hate her for helping him.  She darted towards the fight.  Both Kai and the other teenager were too focused on each other to notice her.  She drew her fist back and struck with lightning speed.  Her deadly right-hook made contact with his skull.  The boy grunted, then fell onto the snow-covered ground.  Terra stared with unblinking eyes, surprised at how easy that was for her.  

"That was fast."  She said, staring at his unmoving body.  

Kai sighed; he knew she'd gotten lucky by catching the teen by surprise.  He scowled at Terra, feeling as if he'd been humiliated.  Kai opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a strong kick that sent him on his back and knocked the wind out of him.  The teenager rose up quickly, gripping the surprised Terra by the wrists.

"You didn't really think I'd go down that easily, now did you!?"  He snarled in annoyance.

Terra struggled against his iron grip, and attempted to kick him, but he had already predicted that.  He shoved her with all the force he could muster, sending her toppling down onto the frozen ground.  She had no time to defend herself against the oncoming assault.  She felt a sharp pain rattle throughout her entire frame as the boy hit her on the back of the head with the pommel of his dagger.  Then the world of white abruptly turned black as she spiraled into unconsciousness.

The boy grinned in satisfaction; "Now that that girl's out of the way…" But glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kai already upon him.  He had let his guard down, and Kai was quick to take advantage of that.  Kai lunged, tackling the mysterious youth and pinning him down in the snow.  The boy struggled desperately, but to no avail.

"Who are you!?"  Kai demanded.

The boy managed to grin, despite his position.

"You mean you don't know?"

Kai snarled, "I'm not here to play a bunch of stupid mind games, now who are you!?  ANSWER ME!"

"NO!"  The teenager shrieked.

Kai raised his fist, driving it mercilessly into the boy's face.

"Tell me!"  He ordered once again.

There was a moment of silence.  The teenager growled, unable to accept defeat.

"NEVER!"

**_POW!_**

Another sickening blow landed in the boy's stomach.  The teenager sputtered and coughed in the winter's rage.  His body was numb; the only thing he could feel was the impact of Kai's fist.  He groaned, slowly realizing his only option was to accept defeat.  That was the one thing he wasn't willing to do.  He couldn't lose, not to anyone, and especially not to Kai.

Kai growled in frustration, "Are y-"

His words were cut short as he was brutally tackled from the side.  His arms and legs were wrapped in a vice-like grip that pressed him into the snow-covered ground.  Growling, Kai writhed and struggled – with absolutely no effect at all.  He glanced up in time to meet his unknown assailant's fist directly in the face.  Blood trickled from his nose onto the clean snow.  

"Hey!  He's MINE!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  The vampire-like teen wailed with rage.

Kai's head spun.  _Who am I fighting now?!_

He tried to twist out of the stranger's grasp to glimpse his face, but earned only more pain for his trouble.

"Stop squirming."  A female voice said coldly.

Kai eyes narrowed in rage.  His assailant was pinning him to the ground, but he still had one trick up his sleeve.  She was leaning over him.  He could feel strands of hair brushing the back of his neck.

_She's leaning right over top of me._

A grim wisp of a smile flashed over his lips.  Drawing up all his remaining strength, he bucked back and forth, making her tighten her grip on him.

_That's it…closer, closer…_

Her hot breath seared the back of his neck.  With a wicked smile, Kai drove his head back as hard as he could.  There was a grunt of pain and a whispered curse.  He could feel her grip slipping.  He twisted to the right, almost free, when a fist smashed into his ribcage, knocking the air from him.

"You shouldn't have done that.  All you've really accomplished is to make it harder for yourself."  The voice was colder than the ice on the ground.

"I'm going to make you sorry you ever messed with me!"  Kai spat.  He struggled to climb to his feet.

He didn't make it.

The air was driven out of him as the girl sent him face first into an alley wall with a strong kick.  The girl hooked her hands together and drove them into the center of Kai's back.  

"Ugh!" was all he could say.   

She hooked one of her arms through both of his and yanked him to his feet.  She wrapped her free arm around his throat, choking him from behind.  Kai tried to struggle, tried to fight, but had no strength left.  The girl stepped close to him, yanking down on his arms as she did so, driving his throat into her arm.  His mind screamed for the air that would give him life.  He felt like his throat was full of hot coal that seared his entire body.  Kai's mind began to rust and fade into an uneasy darkness.  

**_POW!_    **

The pain abruptly stopped, and he was dropped onto the frozen ground.  He remained on there, pulling cold, blessed air into his starving lungs.  His mind swam, and the world spun.  Kai groaned, desperately trying to hold off the darkness.  There was still danger and he had to be ready to face it, but was too weak to even turn his head to look at the strange girl and the vampire boy.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, CAMMIE!!"  The vampire-like boy cried shrilly, fists clenched.

The reply was a calm and simple one, "You've wasted enough time as it is."

"This is NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

"It is.  I'm not too happy of all the time you've been wasting here just so you can satisfy your own greedy desires."

"I'm getting my revenge!  I don't need any help!"

"You've lost sight of our true objective."

"SHUT UP!  Your plan is just to sit around and wait!"

"So it's smarter to take action with no thought at all.  Is that your plan?"

The boy merely growled.

The other voice sighed, "You really are just a child, aren't you Aveste?"

"I'm NOT A CHILD!  SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I only wish I could.  Your foolish and pointless risks are threatening to reveal what we're trying to do.  I can't ignore that."

"GO TO HELL CAMMIE!!  I'll finish you off later, KAI!"

_I will destroy him…Kai.  I'll make him suffer like I did!  I swear, nobody else will get in my way next time.  Aveste vowed silently to himself, his eyes filled with hatred and an overwhelming lust for vengeance.  With that final thought, the vampire-like teenager dashed into the cover of the blizzard, disappearing into the seemingly endless world of ice and snow._

Kai lay there, coughing and sputtering.  Blood ran in a small crimson stream from his nose to the snow, staining it.  Every muscle in his body ached horribly from the struggle against the strange girl.  Groaning, Kai rolled onto his back and leaned against the alley wall.  Standing in front of him was his mysterious assailant.  Kai managed to choke back a screech of surprise at what he saw.

She wore baggy pants that were a misty grey.  She also sported a black leather jacket that looked almost identical to Kai's.  It had a single golden button at the top and a golden zipper.  She was muscular, skinny and her skin was a sickly pale colour.  A metal chain with a small tag was tight around her neck.  Her hair was also identical to Kai's in terms of the style, but was as white as the fresh fallen snow with subtle gold colouring at the tips.  Two long, snowy braids were draped on either side of her face, and hung to her waist.  Her forehead was marked with a strange symbol.  It had two small triangles beside each other and one below, not to mention the one that was in the center of those three.  The triangles were white, except the one in the middle, which was a ghostly gold colour.  Her eyes were wide and an eerie shade of crystal blue that were reminiscent of frosted glass, giving them unusual depth.

Kai's jaw dropped.  The shape of the face was the same – the proud set of the chin, the icy defiance in the eyes, the disassociated coldness that seemed to radiant from her thin, muscular form, the way she held herself – upright and in control, even through the ferocious howling of the winter winds.  With her white hair and pale complexion, she seemed almost the embodiment of winter itself.  He shivered, shuddered, could feel his skin crawling, and the iron clad resolve to fight breaking.  

The girl stared back at him, measuring him with her gaze.  He growled with false bravado, striking another fighting stance.  

_If she attacked, what could I do?  I can hardly stand now.  Kai thought dismally._

His breath still came in sharp pants and his lungs hadn't stopped burning.  Kai knew he was too exhausted and worn to battle any further.  But it was something more than that.  Seeing her standing there had completely broken his will to fight.  

_If she attacked, I wouldn't stop her.  Why?_

Cammie knew this as well.  She could defeat him easily now, but she saw no point to continue the struggle anymore.  

"Who are you?"  Kai demanded.

She stared at him, and remained silent.

"Who are you?!"  Kai struggled to control the edge of panic in his voice.

Nothing.

"WHO ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME!"  He screamed into the wind, the fear vibrating in his voice.

Silence.

He tried to read her expression, but could only find cold emptiness in her gaze.

After another moment of silence between the two, Cammie simply turned her back to him and walked away.  Kai gazed at her back, desperately trying to keep his guard up until he was sure he was out of danger. It seemed like an eternity passed until she vanished into the snowstorm.  He sagged, leaning back against the wall for support.  He felt relieved to be rid of Aveste, but Cammie…what was it?  There was something he should know, something he should remember…at least they were gone, if only for the time being.  He knew all too well he'd see them again.  He only wished he had the answers to the questions that were reeling through his mind.  More unanswerable questions unfolded every time he fought with these mysterious youths.  Just what was their 'true objective', mentioned by Cammie?  Kai suddenly thought back to when he was fought with Aveste.

_'Who are you!?'  Kai had demanded._

Aveste had answered him with a sly grin on his face, _'You mean you don't know?'_

Was he supposed to recognize Aveste, or was this just another one of his demented mind games meant to freak him out?  

Kai groaned, unable to take any more of the questions he was asking himself.  He turned his attention to Terra, finally remembering that she had been knocked unconscious in the fight against Aveste before Cammie had arrived.  He stumbled tiredly over to where Terra lay.  She was now covered in a thin layer of snow.  He bent down and hauled her frozen body from ground, rising to his feet.  He had to find shelter before they both froze to death.  His head swam, and spots swam in his vision.  Fearing he might pass out any minute, Kai traveled as fast as his aching body would allow with Terra tightly held in his arms.

*********

**Ray's Tale – Lost and Found**

General P.O.V.

Ray fought against the cold winds that lashed at him, trying to destroy him.  He had done his best to find Alex, and had failed.  Now, he could only hope that the others had better luck than he did.  He sighed.  He was heading back to the designated meeting place Kenny had decided upon.  The sound of the ice-covered branches of trees bashing together created a ghostly harmony with the crying wind that filled his ears.  Ray stared at the ground, forcing his frost-bitten feet to step forward.  As he gazed upward, he could make out a figure against the wind standing as still and silent as a statue.  He frowned for a moment.  __

_Is that?  Picking up the pace, he dashed towards the figure._

He'd been chasing people with leather jackets and baggy pants all day.  This couldn't be Alex…could it?  His instincts had never lied to him in the past.

He gaped.

"Alex…?" He said in no more then a whisper.

Ray quickened his pace.

"Alex!  Is that you!?"  He beckoned to the figure.

The boy slowly turned around to face him.  His leather jacket was covered in a sheet of snow and ice.  His black, unkept hair blew in the winter wind.  A mixture of emotions leaked out of his once cheerful and carefree emerald eyes.

"Alex!"  Ray cried out in happiness and relief.

Alex didn't move.  He simply stared at Ray's advancing form with tired eyes.  He was blinded by the snow swirling around him and the un-resting presence that lurked in the dark crevices of his mind.

**Phantom Phoenix's Note:  HAHA!  Another cliff hanger!  Yes, I am evil.  It just seemed like such an appropriate place to end this chapter, I couldn't help myself.  Please don't throttle me!  I'm sorry!  *Bows apologetically*  **

And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while, my new job's been killing me!  It's all farm work and I hate it!!  I have to get a new job at a nice desk with air conditioning!  I'll update as soon as possible, but I'm not sure when, so, yeah.  Tell me what you think of my new character Cammie!  And now, I finally got all my villains names!  YEAH!  Review me!  I haven't been getting many reviews except from Lady Blade WarAngle and Shin no tenshi (thanks guys, you're awesome!) I know there are more people reading my story because I've gotten reviews from you before!  I want opinions and stuff to make my story better!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  Or I'll just send my story to those two people (if they want it) so there!  READ & REVIEW!!  I'm begging you!

(And to Shin no tenshi:  No, things in life can't go as planned.  Life would be boring if everything did, at least in my opinion. ^_^)


	19. Confrontations

**Chapter 19 - Confrontations**

**Continuation******

**Ray's Tale - Lost and Found**

**Ray's P.O.V.******

Visions of Alex laughing, of all of us sharing mugs of hot chocolate, warm and safe in front of a fire vanished the second I saw him.  

_What's wrong with him?_

His body was stretched, starved.  The leather jacket hung limply on his thin frame.  His skin had turned so pale it was almost as white as the snow.  His head hung low with shame, and the confidence that usually radiated from him was swept away like a handful of snowflakes in a winter gale.  His eyes were hidden by the thick strands of loose hair brushing on his face.  He didn't even seem to notice I was there.

"Alex?"  I tentatively asked, stepping towards him cautiously.

He lifted his head, but wouldn't meet my gaze.

All my instincts were screaming that something was seriously wrong with the whole situation.  Why did he seem so afraid of me?  Standing alone in the storm, he seemed so isolated, something that had never struck me about him.  Alex could lots of things – enthusiastic, sarcastic, annoying (according to Kera) – but not isolated like this. 

"R-Ray?  What are you doing here?"  He stuttered timidly. 

"Looking for you!  Everybody's looking for you!  We were all worried sick!"  I said harshly.

He just stood there, staring at the ice covered cement.  He should be saying something along the lines of "Wow, it's cold out here.  I'm really hungry.  Could we maybe get some food, get out of this storm, and I'll explain what happened to you and to everyone else?"

Okay, so Alex wouldn't say it like that.  But the general idea was right.  He didn't look like he was planning on moving indoors any time soon, and it was only getting colder.  And darker.  

Alex said nothing to my words.

I paused, uneasy in the silence we had lapsed into.  

_At least I know exactly where I stand when Kai's quiet cause he's always quiet!  I don't know Alex really well, but I know him well enough to know that when he's quiet, something's wrong.  _

I shook my head, and tried to focus on the task at hand – getting Alex out of the snow and into a warm, safe place.

 "C'mon Alex!  We'd better get out of here.  Everyone's probably back at the hotel by now, and they're bound to have some hot food.  I don't know about you, but I could sure use a cup of cocoa and a warm blanket.  How about you?"  I tried to lighten the mood – make the guy laugh, smile, show any sign of emotion, but what I got was nothing.

_So much for that.__  I wish Tyson were here.  He's better at this sort of thing than I am._

Alex lowered his head, "Ray, get out of here.  I can't come with you."

"Why not!?"  I yelled.  I was losing my last vestiges of patience.

He ignored my question.

"Ray, tell them all to forget about me."

_WHAT?!_

I shook my head, completely miffed, "Have you completely lost your mind!?"

"…yes."

His whisper could barely be heard over the high keening of the wind.  

_Tyson, Max, Kenny, where are you guys?!  I'm in over my head here…_

"Alex, get a hold of yourself!  I'm only trying to help you!  If you could just tell me what's happened-"

"I can't!"  He screeched shrilly.

I sighed, "Then at least tell your teammates.  They deserve to know what's going on with you."

"I-I…don't know if I…"  He paused, struggling with the words.

I gazed at him, "Alex?"

"It'd be better…if they just forgot about me.  Can you tell them?"

_Has he completely lost it!  This doesn't make any sense!_

I frowned, trying to figure out a way to indirectly force him to return.   "I'm not a messenger.  You have to face them and tell them yourself."  

_He feels responsible to his teammates.  He feels they have the right to know.  Maybe, just maybe…_

He groaned, "I can't face them again, not after what happened.  Because if I did…."

_Damn.  It was worth a try._

Alex didn't finish his sentence.  His voice dwindled into silence.

"What?  Alex, what's wrong with you?"  I demanded.

His head snapped up and his misty emerald eyes locked with mine.  His eyes were feverish and dilated, begging for help.  His entire body shook uncontrollably and icy beads of sweat dripped down his face.  He opened his mouth, but no words came out.  An involuntary shudder raced through my body.  How could I possibly help him if he didn't tell me anything?  

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!"  I shouted, panic throbbing through my normally collected voice.

"I'm beyond anyone's help now…"  He mumbled, sinking down to the ground.

He wrapped his arms around his legs and pressed his head into his knees.

"Alex, you're not making any sense.  How can you say that if you don't even tell anyone what's wrong?"  I stated, sounding more cross then I intended to.

I walked up to him slowly.  He ignored my presence and stayed in his isolated position.  I bent down beside him, putting my hand gently on his shoulder.  I felt Alex flinch as I touched his skin.  I gasped.  It felt like I was sticking my hand into an inferno.  A horrible burning sensation crept throughout my entire body.  A wave of darkness washed over me, drowning out my senses and surroundings.  Feelings of confusion, fear, hatred, frustration, shame clouded my thoughts.  I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming.  My throat felt like sandpaper and my stomach lurched.  I could barely breathe; the heat was slowly suffocating me.  I didn't know what was going on anymore.  It felt like I was falling even though my feet were planted firmly on the ground.  It seemed like an eternity before he slapped my hand off his shoulder and catapulted off the icy ground.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"  He shrieked.

I froze, staring at him in utter disbelief.  I felt like I was going to be sick.  The bitter emotions inflicted upon me still lingered in my heart, though the burning had ceased.  It was as if there was another presence in Alex, causing him pain.  But that wasn't possible…was it? 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"  He screamed, delicately placing a hand on his forehead.

I shook my head, "Alex, there's something really wrong with you and-"

He interrupted, finishing my sentence for me.

"I told you, no one can help me!  Leave me alone, Ray!"  Alex cried out, sounding desperate.

"I will if you promise to go back to your team. They deserve to know!  It's your responsibility as their teammate and friend!"  I stated, my voice quavering slightly from the experience I'd just had.  

Alex stared, panting wildly like some sort of frightened animal.  We both stood and gazed at each other for a few moments, then, to my disbelief, he chuckled softly.  

I frowned, struggling to keep my composure.

"A-Alex?  Are you-" I didn't finish my sentence.

His face contorted as his mad, maniacal laughter rang throughout the park.  My stomach twisted into a tight knot.

"S-so…."  He spat, still laughing insanely, "You want _me to return to __my team and _you_ think that'll make everything all better, _don't you?_"_

I gulped, panic rising inside me.  His tone was completely different now.  He sounded utterly psychotic and his voice was loud and booming unlike the shy, timid voice he possessed before.  It was like he was a different person.  Alex didn't wait for me to answer his question.

"_Well, I don't know whether it's occurred to you or not, but going back to my team isn't going to help me anymore than talking to __you has helped me."  He sneered.  _

A swirling red void of emptiness appeared where Alex's eyes were.  I gasped.  Not daring to turn my back on him, I backed up slowly, distancing myself from him and getting ready for anything.  Those eyes full of malice and hatred…they didn't belong to Alex.

The voice was deep and rich, snarling in utter hatred as it spoke, "I don't have a team anymore Ray!  I don't have anything-"

I gazed at him, trying to find a clue, a sign, anything that would help me get through to him.  I kept talking, hoping to reach him somehow…

"That's not true! Listen-" 

"SILENCE!  I've listened long enough!"  He snarled, putting up his hand as though he was blocking out my words. 

"I don't think you've heard a single word I've said!"  I snapped.

The voice became more mechanical, "What you say is not relevant."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"  I screamed, silencing him momentarily, "Your team will forgive you for what you've done and they can help you!  But only if you give them the chance to!"

He gasped, a kind of realization creeping across his face.  His eyes reverted back to a bright shade of emerald green.  Alex messaged his temple, groaning.  His knees gave way and he collapsed to the ground.

"R-Ray…."  An almost inaudible call came from the crumpled figure lying in the snow.

"Alex!"  I cried, sprinting towards him.

I bent down beside his crumpled form.  He was curled up in the snow like a cat, shivering uncontrollably.  

"This is hell…"  He gasped, eyes flickering despairingly, staring at the cloudy sky.

I paused, unsure of what he meant and if there was anything I could say that would help.  Nothing that he said or did made any sense.  What was his problem?  

_At least if I get him back to the others, his team'll be able to help him more than I can._

I sighed, deciding to see if I could persuade him to tell me what was wrong.

"Alex, tell me what's-"

"Shut up!  Just shut up Ray!" He snapped, interrupting me.

"I just want to understand-"

"This isn't anything you can understand or relate to, okay!  So just stop trying, _please_!"  He interrupted, again.

_He could at least let me finish my sentence!_

I took a deep breath, slowly beginning to regain my composure.

"Then what can I do to help you?"  I asked.

He frowned, finally pausing to think about what I had said.  A slow, but sad grin spread across his face.  He seemed to regain some small amount of his former pride and confidence as he looked up at me.

"You can stop asking what's wrong with me."  He said with a small smile.

I was still a bit shaken by the way he acted earlier.  The way he'd looked – so isolated and distant.  The way he'd laughed – psychotic and unnatural.  Not to mention those eyes; those crimson eyes full of hatred and malice.  Now he was trying to act as if nothing was wrong.  As if we hadn't found him unconscious on the ground on Wednesday.  As if he hadn't disappeared from the hospital.   Just what was he trying to hide? Despite these thoughts, I managed to smile back at him.

"As long as you promise me you'll tell your teammates what's going on with you."  I stated, hoping I could finally get him to tell someone. 

He laughed, but it just sounded hollow and empty to me.  The sound made a shudder run through my body.

"Sure…no problem."  He gulped, shrugging his shoulders.

I frowned, not satisfied with the response I had received.  It sounded like he was just saying that so I would shut up and get off his case.  A cold gust of wind rattled the branches of the trees and swept through my body, chilling me down to the bone.  Alex shivered, his teeth chattering together loudly.  He rubbed his arms together in a feeble attempt to keep himself warm.  We needed to get out of this storm before we both turned into ice sculptures.

"C-c'mon Alex!  L-let's get out of this s-storm and back to t-the others."  I stammered, mounting to my feet.

"Yeah…back to the others."  Alex mumbled worriedly, speaking more to himself then to me.

"Don't worry about it Alex," I said, nervously offering him my hand, "they'll forgive you."

Alex sighed and slowly nodded, taking my hand and rising to his feet.  He didn't feel nearly as hot as he did when I first placed my hand on his shoulder, but he was still strangely warm.  I remembered all too well what had happened last time I had touched him.  What was that heat, and all those emotions?  What did it mean?  I shook my head, trying to focus on the task at hand:  Finding shelter from this blizzard.  

Alex stood beside me in silence.  His eyes rose skywards as he stared into the dark clouds and the rain of snow descending upon us.  I stared at him for a moment.  I had a feeling that whether his team would forgive him or not wasn't what was worrying him.  Whatever it was, he wasn't going to tell me.

_He'll tell me when he's ready._

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Alex."  I said, trying my best to sound cheerful.

"Y-You're right Ray.  Let's go meet the others."  He muttered, avoiding my gaze and staring at the ice covered ground.

All his pride, confidence, not to mention happiness seemed to be striped away from him.  I couldn't get over the way he looked as he walked ahead of me towards shelter.  He looked so solitary, isolated and utterly alone.  I sighed praying things would get better once we met up with the others.  Then, maybe he could get his problems sorted out and he could be happy again.  All I could do was hope; he wouldn't let me help him any further.

**Phantom **Phoenix******'s Note:  Sorry, this chapter took me forever to write.  Writer's block…writing from Ray's POV was really hard.  I have to sincerely thank my loyal editor for her patience and impressive improvements.  It sounded like a piece of crap when I finished writing it, but when she finished editing it sounded good.  Just in case some of you haven't already guessed, the _italics _outside of speech shows the character thinking.  **

I won't be updating for a while now, vacation time for about two weeks (or more! YEAH VACATION!   ^__^)

**And an IMPORTANT message for heatherthegreatone**

I think you were the only one who read my chapter before my editor got all the way done with it.  See, my editor got more then half-way through editing chapter 18, then said she'd do the rest tomorrow and I got impatient and posted the chapter before she finished editing it.  The change is after the Aveste/Cammie dialog, and it is REALLY a significant change, so I suggest you read it over.  Just goes to show how much my editor helps with my story, she gives me some great ideas.

READ + REVIEW PPLS!!


	20. Return

Chapter 20: Return   
**Alex's P.O.V.**   
  
_Great, just great! Back to the others! Oh thank you Ray, for bringing me to the all the people who I do NOT want to see!  _I thought dismally as I trudged through the snow with Ray walking silently beside me. What would I say to them? What could I possibly say!? Hey guys! Sorry I went all psychotic on you. I really can't tell you what's wrong with me cause I'm still trying to figure it out myself, so let's just forget about the whole thing, alright?   
Yeah right! The only thing that would get me was another punch from Kera, not that she wasn't going to try and beat the crap out of me already. I could picture the reunion perfectly: Connor would scowl darkly at me from a distance, Abby would run up and cry all over me, then Kera would come up and beat the shit out of me. Oh joy! So much to look forward to! My stomach churned and a tight knot began to form in my throat. I had been wandering aimlessly ever since my sudden disappearance from the hospital. I had had Dark Wing's help with that one. I couldn't even remember entering the hospital, much less leaving it, which means that my malevolent bit beast must've still been controlling me at that point. Dark Wing had also almost gone postal on Ray's ass today, though Ray probably had no idea of what had really happened. I swear it was sent from the depths of hell just to make my life a living nightmare! Sensing my none too complimentary thoughts, Dark Wing stirred, sending sharp pain through my skull, constantly reminding me that it was still there, would always be there, slinking around inside my own head. I scowled. _GET OUT!_ I thought fiercely. The pain in my head doubled as a blaze of heat erupted throughout my body. I felt nothing as the snow pelted against my face, only the terrible, sickening sensation of the fire that coursed throughout my body. I couldn't feel the warmth of a nice, cozy fireplace, or cool water being sprinkled on my face; instead I felt cut off from the world. Dark Wing had even stolen true happiness away from me. Okay, so my life hadn't been perfect, but I was having fun at least. Now it was as though I was living in a constant hell. The last couple of days were just a blur to me, filled with nothing but pain, hate, and despair. The worst part was that there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it. It was an ass pain that would continue to plague me until I found some way to beat it. But how could anyone beat something that lived inside your own head? However, I still retained hope. There had to be a way. I refused to believe it was impossible. The only thing that truly scared me now was to think of what would happen if I lost consciousness. My teammates would be the first Dark Wing would try and eliminate. I had learned a lot about my psychotic bit beast over the past few days. Its goal was to destroy anyone and anything that rivaled its own strength. And it was going to try and use me to do it. Now why my bit beast wanted to destroy and send everything that rivaled its own strength to hell, I didn't know. Nor did I know what exactly the dragon intended to do if it accomplished its goal. Just what _does_ a giant lizard bit beast from hell do when it destroys everything that was as strong as it was? Rule the world? I shuddered. I'd do whatever it took to keep my bit beast at bay.   
"We're here." Ray's voice beckoned me back reality.   
"Oh goody…" I whispered in a tone of dread.   
I slowly stepped through the door.   
"YOU BASTARD!" Kera screamed, stomping towards me.   
"Ohhhh shit!" I gulped, quickly sprinting past Ray, who looked utterly confused, to distance myself from Kera.   
I caught a glimpse of Conner darkly scowling at me, but the relief on his face was obvious too. I was surprised to hear no other shriek relief that would usually come from Abby, but I had enough to worry about with Kera on the war path.   
_Connor must be really pissed off at me if he's not even trying to hold Kera back! _I thought in dismay, clambering down the hallway of our old-style hotel with Kera in hot pursuit.   
"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, ALEX!" Kera snarled.   
"So you can go postal on it? Ha ha ha, no!" I retorted.   
"You can't put it off forever!" she growled, giving me a menacing look.   
"Then I'll settle for as long as possible!" I said with a grin, running towards the elevator.   
"Oh no you don't!" Kera snapped, sprinting towards me once again.   
"Oh yes I do!" I stated as I stumbled into the golden gates of the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. If there was a button to close the door faster like there is on all modern elevators, I would've gotten away. The doors seemed to close in slow motion as Kera ran towards me like a charging bull. I winced, imagining the pain she would inflict upon me if there was no one to hold her back or calm her fury. The doors closed as she reached me; I grinned victoriously and waved as the elevator began to lift me upwards. She smirked as well though, and she quickly hit the 'UP' arrow located on the wall beside the elevator.   
"OH SHIT!!" I cried in frustration as the elevator once again lowered me down to her and the golden bars slid open. A brilliant idea suddenly struck me, before the gate could open enough for Kera to slip inside; I grasped them and started to force them shut.   
"DAMN! That's cheap!" she bellowed, grasping the gates and trying to force them open.   
"Yeah, like you play fair!" I retorted.   
"Fairer than you!"   
"I sincerely doubt that!"   
Kera growled in frustration. She was like a bomb that was ready to explode any second.   
I grinned, "This could last a while."   
"Not if you let go, bastard!" Kera snapped hotly.   
I shook my head, bracing myself as I felt my grip loosening on the door.   
"Boy, aren't we feeling violent today!"   
"You're damn right we are! I've been in the fucking cold freezing my ass off all day because of you!"   
I was extremely tempted to say, 'Well excuse me for being possessed by an egotistical bit beast who wants to conquer the world!' But I could still feel Dark Wing, creeping around in my mind. The savage bit beast snarled threateningly at that thought as a wave of unnatural heat seared through my veins. My stomach churned, fearing what would happen if Dark Wing possessed me again. I closed my eyes, trying to mentally reassure it I wouldn't tell Kera. I came up with another comeback instead.   
"That's no way to be treating me in my ill condition! I was just released from the hospital."   
"More like just escaped!"   
"Same difference!"   
To my relief, the BladeBreakers, along with Captain Connor sprinted towards us.   
"Kera, calm down!"  Kenny said in almost a begging tone.

Kera glared at him menacingly, and Kenny quickly gave in and stumbled backwards.  I couldn't blame him; anyone would back down with Kera's cold, icy, glare of death.

"Hey Kera, cut it out!" Tyson commanded.   
"Alex's your team mate Kera! You don't really want to hurt him, do you?" Ray asked.   
"YOU'RE DAMN STRAIGHT I WANT TO HURT HIM!" She shrieked, tearing the gates further apart.   
"Now Ray, this is why I'll never be very enthusiastic about returning to my team after I've been absent for a day!" I groaned.   
"Well this wouldn't happen if you didn't disappear every other day of the week!" Kera snarled.   
"Well technically I don't usually go missing for the whole day…"   
"Oh shut up! You go missing long enough to get me pissed off!"   
"Haven't you heard of anger management? I'm sure I have a number I could give-"   
"SHUT THE HELL UP ALEX!! I am NOT in the MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU!" She spat, sending flecks of saliva flying into my face.   
I winced, "Can somebody get me an umbrella?"   
"ARGGGG!" Kera screamed.   
I felt my fingers slip on the cold, metal gate as Kera forced it all the way open. She grinned triumphantly, panting slightly.   
"Ohhhh shit…" I whispered in dread, sinking back into the elevator for some distance, although I knew it wouldn't help much.   
"I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!" she yelled.   
Fortunately for me, Ray and Tyson held her back.   
"Thank you god!" I praised, collapsing to my knees in relief.   
"LET GO OF ME, DAMMIT!!!" Kera screeched, struggling against her two captors.   
"Bu-Bye Kera!" I taunted as I scuttled out of the elevator.   
"GO TO HELL, ALEX!!" Kera roared at me as I quickly retreated.   
I heard Tyson cry out in pain and more profanities flow out of Kera's mouth. I was too busy running to turn and look back at the scene. I scanned the lobby, looking desperately for someplace to hide. I jumped as a voice sounded from behind me.   
"Alex."   
"Oh, Connor. Hey." I nervously replied.   
This was the one moment I'd feared. I almost dreaded it more than a beating from Kera, and I feared it ten times more than the embarrassment I was going to receive when Abby sobbed all over me. Speaking of which, where was she? I hadn't seen her since I'd got back. Kera _was _trying to maul me, but usually Abby helped Connor restrain her. But Abby wasn't here. I didn't know where she was, or what had happened to her, and it gave me a nauseating sort of dread. I also noticed Kai was absent since I couldn't spot him in some dark corner glaring at me like he usually did. I doubted he would go out on a limb for me though, which meant that something else must've happened to him. I had a bad feeling that our good old friendly neighborhood psycho kids which had been after Kai might have gone after him again. I wasn't too concerned about Kai though, he was capable of kicking ass by himself. My main concern was Abby. Before Connor spoke to ask the many questions I knew were coming, the questions that I couldn't answer, I asked him.   
"Where's Abby?"   
Connor's face darkened. It was surprising how a little kid half your size could be so intimidating.   
"I don't know. My guess is she's still out in the storm, looking for you." Connor stated in that deadly calm voice of his.   
I gulped. She was still looking for me! Why hadn't she found shelter like everybody else? Of course, I knew this was my fault, like everything else that was happening. Like my evil bit beast and even getting involved with the psycho kids. My stomach churned in tight knots and I stood there and stared at all the wonderful patterns on the floor, trying to figure out a way I could quickly melt into them and escape the guilt and helplessness that plagued me. Little tiles on a floor wouldn't have to worry about killer bit beasts, or murdering psycho kids. They're life was simple, and was very appealing at this point. I sighed deeply and collapsed in a nearby chair.   
Connor stood, staring at me wearily.   
"Alex-"   
"Don't you think she'd find shelter?" I asked worriedly.   
Connor shook his head, "I don't know…but Alex-"   
"We have to look for her!" I stated, rising from my chair and facing Connor.   
"Of course we will, but we'll all freeze if we go out there now!"   
Connor sure wasn't the most comforting person in the world. He could at least try to show me a shred of compassion to somewhat comfort the pounding of my heart against my chest, and the sickening knots that twisted in my stomach.   
"Alex, I need to talk-"   
"What if Abby's frozen out there right now!" I cried desperately.   
My throat felt like sandpaper and my breath came in short pants. I felt like I was a ticking time bomb that was going to detonate any second. I wanted to look for Abby and make sure she was okay; I wanted to be able to answer the questions Connor was bound to ask me. I forced my eyes shut, thinking back to the simple life I had with Peracks and the gang before all this shit happened. If it wasn't for Dark Wing, I wouldn't be in this mess. Peracks would be perfectly sane along with everyone else.   
Connor sighed, "Alex-"   
"C'mon Connor! I can-"   
"ALEX! Just listen!" Connor snapped impatiently.   
I groaned, finally admitting defeat; I sank back into my chair. For now, there was nothing I could do to help Abby. All I could do was hope that she had found shelter and was safe.   
Connor took a deep breath, "About last-"   
"ALEX! LOOK OUT!" Ray shouted, interrupting Connor.   
I rose from my chair and saw Kera, charging like a bull towards me.   
"DIE ALEX!" She shrieked.   
I found myself feeling very grateful for her intrusion; I'd rather face her than confront Connor's many questions.   
"Uh-oh, Gotta run Connor!" I called, forcing a small smile and sprinting towards the stairs.   
"You are DEAD!" Kera shouted in rage, following me up the wooden staircase.   
The stairs weren't the brightest idea I'd ever had. I hoped to exhaust her so she wouldn't have the breath to beat the shit out of me. I hauled myself up the stairs, praying silently that I was faster than her. I climbed step after step after step, not worrying about how many floors I'd passed as long as there were steps that led upwards and away from Kera. I gasped for breath and my pace began to get slower. It felt like I'd climbed at least a thousand flights of stairs, and Kera was still hot on my trail. Her angry screams remained close behind me. How she still had the breath to scream while racing up a million flights of stairs was beyond me. My throat was dry and my legs felt like lead. I couldn't keep going much longer. I had to take the risk of pausing for a few short seconds to catch my breath. Within those seconds, Kera was upon me. She pounced on me from behind, knocking me to the dirt covered floor. This told me my plan had failed me. I was the one who was gasping for breath and without the energy I needed to fight her. She grabbed my shirt and turned me around. I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact of her fist whamming into my face.   
**_POW!_**   
I yelped, placing a hand over my throbbing cheek. I now had another bone that was dislocated. Thank you Kera! Just what I need! As if I don't feel like shit already, I can now have the wonderful bruises of physical pain! Go me!   
"GO TO HELL, ALEX!"   
I flinched, seeing as Kera was screaming directly in my ear. Great, now I can be deaf too!   
Kera leapt off the ground and delivered a powerful kick to the stomach, knocking the air out me. I clenched my stomach with my other hand and curled up into a ball, praying that she was done beating me up. I didn't dare look up. I tried not to move and also tried my best imitation of a dead corpse. I could hear Kera taking in deep, rasping breaths.   
"I feel so much better!" She gasped, sounding slightly more cheerful.   
"I-I'm…glad one…of us does!" I mumbled, still gasping for air.   
"Oh shut up! You deserved it!"   
"I…resent that!"   
Out of all the stuff I was already guilty for, I was sure I didn't need her beating the shit out of me. I had learned one thing from this: Never underestimate the wrath of Kera. I should've gone outside, or towards the elevator again, not up the stairs. I crawled towards the elevator and pressed the 'DOWN' button. Kera, who was still pissed off at me, stomped back down the stairs with a loud 'HMPH". A wave of relief washed over me. I really didn't want to deal with her bitching right now. I crawled into the olden elevator and began to descend to the lobby. I continued to crawl out of the elevator to where Tyson, Ray, and Max were nursing their own injuries. Tyson had a bloody nose, while Ray was inspecting his toes to make sure they weren't broken, Max was clenching his stomach and muttering something inaudible under his breath. The only one Kera hadn't put a scratch on was Connor, and Kenny, who'd wisely stayed clear of Kera all together.   
I shook my head and grinned as I crawled towards them, "She got you too, huh?"   
"She's insane!" Max stated angrily.   
"I know. I have to deal with her everyday of my life! How do you think I feel?" I asked earnestly.   
"WHAT were you saying!?"   
I jumped as I turned around. How Kera got down here as fast as I did without using the elevator was beyond me.   
"Kera!" I said in a mockingly cheerful tone, "We were just saying how much of a sensitive, gentle, and pacifistic person you were!"   
"Like hell you were!" Kera snapped, plunking down in a nearby chair with Max's, Tyson's, Ray's, Kenny's and not to mention my dark glare following her. Of course, it didn't seem to have any affect on her. The room was completely silent. I tried desperately to ignore the looks Connor kept giving me, and to avoid eye contact with Kera. The last thing I wanted was to give her another excuse to punch me. To my relief, Connor didn't ask a million questions about what had happened to me, and Kera was way too pissed off to even look at me. As a matter of fact, nobody was saying much of anything. I could feel everyone's eyes resting on me, as if expecting me to lapse into a big long explanation of everything. I silently wished that Abby was here. Sure, she'd sob all over me, but at least she'd talk to me without delving into a long string of complicated questions. The silence was uncomfortable and suffocating to me. I couldn't stand everyone's eyes transfixed on me, judging me for what I had done. It hadn't been that bad, had it? I was the one who'd suffered the worst; they didn't have to deal with Dark Wing and the pain it had put me through, that it was still putting me through. I sighed, heaving myself from the floor. Everyone's eyes were still on me, anticipating an explanation. I would have to disappoint them again.   
"I'm going to bed." I announced.   
Connor nodded, while Kera gave a loud "HMPH!" to remind me she was still really pissed off.   
"See you later!" Tyson said with a smile. His smile looked fake and empty to me though.   
I quickly ran to the elevator as fast as my aching legs would allow me to. I scrambled into the elevator and sighed in relief as it carried me to our room. I paused in front of the door, with some dim hope that Abby would be in the room waiting for me. I flung the door open. There was nobody. I was alone with nothing to comfort me. I was alone, that was reality, and I hated it. I hated it more then I had ever hated before. I clambered up to my beloved top bunk and collapsed into it. I found it impossible to sleep, especially since I knew I was the main topic of conversation down in the lobby. They were all gossiping about me, swapping ideas about what the hell might be wrong with me or what I was hiding. Connor would try to think of a logical statement of why I wouldn't tell him anything, and Kera would say I was just being an inconsiderate asshole. I groaned, I wouldn't be surprised if they never trusted me again. The only thing I was looking forward to was looking for Abby to make sure she was alright.

**Phantom Phoenix's Note:  I know, I know!  It has been a LONG while!  Please don't hurt me!  Life got in the way, it's all my life's fault!  I have a new job now, and school and a trip to save up for.  I'm afraid my updates will be pretty random from now on, but I never leave a story unfinished, so just don't give up!  Well, that's all for now.  READ + REVIEW PPLS!**


	21. Discovery

**Chapter 21:  Discovery**

**Alex's POV**

The blackness engulfed me. I gulped, trying my best to stay calm, but I couldn't hide the fear that made my heart pound painfully against my chest. 

"H-hello? I-i-is anyone there?" I stuttered, unable to keep my voice from trembling. My voice echoed in the dark space. There was no one here. I was all alone in this strange, dark void where escape was impossible. Heat suddenly raced down my spine, making my head ache and my mind race. I slowly raised my head and gazed upwards into the deep darkness. My green eyes met with a pair of blood red ones. Razor sharp yellow teeth and ivory claws reached out for me in the darkness. I could hear the slow flap of its leathery wings, and its hot, raspy breath.

 "D-dark Wing." I gasped in horror. The dragon roared menacingly, its red eyes glued on my meek figure. I was small and powerless compared to it. 

"W-what do you want?" I cried, still staring into its fiery eyes. Dark Wing rose to its full height, spreading its black wings and baring its stained teeth threateningly. It screamed. The sound was tremendous and it shattered the silence of the lightless void. I resisted the urge to place my hands over my ears to somewhat shield myself from the reverberation. A single word slowly started to take shape in my mind until I heard the word roll off my tongue. 

"Revenge. R-revenge? For what!? And what have I got to do with any of this!? Why me!?" I asked, growing bolder. Dark Wing simply snarled, and disintegrated into blackness. I never got my answers. 

**_***** 3 hours later… _**

"ARRRRRGGHH!" I screamed, springing clumsily out of my beloved top bunk and falling onto the hard wooden floor. I put my hand to my chest in shock, breathing heavily. It took me a while to process what had just happened. I was on the floor, soaking in water. I had immediately jumped from Dark Wing somehow communicating with me in my dream, to being drenched in icy water in the hotel room. I heard a distinct 

"HMPH!" behind me that I recognized instantly. I groaned, raising my head to stare at Kera's angry face. "Connor told me to wake you up, so I did! And it wasn't such a pain to do after all.." She whispered mischievously, a smile daring to touch her lips. Noticing my stare, Kera turned her back and stomped away with another loud "HMPH!" . 

"Oh thank you…how I appreciate your creative and strategic ways of waking me out of my slumber." I droned off absentmindedly. Once again, Kera was pretending I didn't exist. I sighed, deciding I had enough to worry about without her royal bitchiness around to torment me. I thought back to the weird dream I'd been having. It didn't really seem like a dream at all now. It had to mean something. If what I was dreaming was real, it'd make it the first time I'd actually communicated with Dark Wing at all! But why would my bit beats Dark Wing do that? Why would he bother to answer me now when it had he could control me without negotiation? I moaned. The most meaningful dream of my life, and Kera had to go and dump a bucket of freezing cold water on me! 

_Thank you for once again screwing me over, Kera! I thought venomously. _

Dark Wing has to be the most screwed up bit beast in existence. It had no sense what so ever! I didn't even bother changing out of my sopping wet clothes, though I probably should of. I was too busy thinking about Dark Wing and the weird dream I'd had to care about much of anything else. I quickly grabbed my jacket off the floor and walked down to the lobby. Connor, Kera, and the rest of the BladeBreakers were already up, talking quietly over a table with a map of the city spread over it. I sighed; there was still no Abby and no sign of Kai either. 

"Good morning, Alex!" Ray greeted me, sounding cheerful. 

"Hey dude, how's it going?" Tyson asked happily. 

I grinned, "Pretty good." 

I was glad that some people that were still happy to see me. I pulled up a chair and sat beside Ray. I felt more comfortable around the BladeBreakers than my own teammates right now. Kera was, of course, ignoring my presence. Even Connor barely mumbled a 'hello' to me. I cringed. The room had gone quiet as soon as I sat down. I scanned the room, my eyes begging for someone to say something. I couldn't stand this long, awkward silence for much longer. 

"So…where were we?" Max asked sheepishly, putting his arm behind his back and giggling slightly. 

"Hey Alex, we're just planning out the route we should take to search for Kai, Abby and Terra." 

_Terra? That was a name I hadn't heard before. _

"Who's Terra?" I asked, feeling quite stupid. 

At first, Kenny looked confused, and then a certain realization swept over him. 

"Oh yeah, you guys never met. Terra was the one that found you unconscious in the snow after you disappeared." He explained. 

"Oh…" Was all I could think of to say. 

So, someone else was involved in this now. Oh goody, more people to get involved in this whole shitty dilemma, thank you! Just what I need! I gulped, trying my best to hide my feelings of discontent from the others. 

I grinned, "I'll have to thank her when we find her." 

Connor stared at me, not looking that convinced. Luckily, he decided not to say anything. He was either too pissed off at me, or thought better of it at this point. 

"If we take the route I planned out Chief, we should have a good search of the entire city." A female voice that appeared to come out of nowhere said confidently. 

"What the hell!?" I gasped, looking around the room for the source of the voice. 

"Oh yeah," Kenny said. He looked like he was trying not to laugh at my shocked face. 

"This is Dizzy." He said, showing me his laptop. 

This was now officially disturbing. His laptop…talked. I gawked at it, not sure what to say. I felt pretty stupid introducing myself to the screen of a laptop.

 "Um…hi there…?" I said uncertainly, staring at the screen. 

"Nice to meet you too!" The female voice snapped impatiently. 

"Oh come on, Dizzy. Be polite." Kenny told his computer. 

"Hey! He's the one who's being rude Kenny!" The computer told him, sounding offended. A kid who talks to his computer, that is truly creepy. Not to mention the fact that he named his computer too. 

Kenny smiled, "Dizzy is really a bit beast, but during some kind of electrical surge, she somehow got transferred to my computer." 

"Oh...So, what's the plan?" I asked, trying to get off the topic of the computer bit beast as soon as possible. 

I shook my head, the fact that his bit beast was in a computer shouldn't be that big a shock to me. After all, I had a bit beast that lived inside my head, partially at least. I'd rather have a bit beast trapped in my computer than trapped inside my head. A sharp pain pierced my forehead. I gasped, covering the spot with my hand. I knew it was Dark Wing's way of saying, "Don't even think about it!" I responded to Dark Wing by simply nodding my head. I doubted a plan like that would work anyways.

"Hey, are you okay dude?" Tyson asked. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's nothing to worry about." I lied with a smile plastered on my face. 

Tyson grinned and turned his attention to the plan Kenny and his bit beast were discussing, while Connor gave me yet another suspicious look. I was even starting to attract Kera's attention. She stared at me for a few moments before turning away to examine the area she'd be searching. I wished more and more that I'd told Connor when I'd had the chance. It was really quite sad, but now this was all starting to become a daily part of my life that I had to deal with. It didn't take me by surprise anymore, the pain, or the feeling of Dark Wing poking around in my mind. The lies I had to tell to hide the truth now slipped off my tongue complete with a reassuring grin. As long as my friends are safe, that's all that's important now, I thought sadly. I had concluded that to beat Dark Wing, I'd have to learn about him, and this would take some time. Something had to happen. I got punished by even thinking the wrong things, so how could I plan? I couldn't. I knew I'd have to wait, even though I wasn't the most patient person. It could be the only way to beat Dark Wing. Meaningless struggle wouldn't do anything for me. I'd already tried with all the willpower I possessed. I had to think strategically now. I would have to be especially careful when I beybladed, and I'd have to avoid calling Dark Wing out at all costs. But would Dark Wing come out even if I didn't want him to? He didn't exactly listen to me, but now, I couldn't tell. Dark Wing was completely unpredictable, I couldn't take any risks. I'd have to avoid beyblading for as long as I could. But I couldn't avoid it forever; after all, the World Championships would soon begin. I sighed, sensing Dark Wing's agitation at my thoughts. I decided to concentrate on finding Abby for now. 

"So…what area do I search?" I asked curiously. 

"You search downtown with Kera." Connor replied, not even making eye contact with me. I couldn't blame him for being pissed off at me, but still… 

"WHAT!? I HAVE TO GO WITH ALEX!?" Kera screeched, pounding her fist on the table, which made everyone jump. 

"Yes, you do." Connor sighed. Kera breathed heavily in rage, eyeing me murderously. 

"NO WAY! Why do I have to be the one to baby-sit!?" 

"I can search on my own, thanks!" I snapped impatiently. 

Kera's face twisted as a forced laugh sounded from her. 

"Yeah right! So you can disappear AGAIN!?" 

"Hey! Give the guy a break!" Tyson cried. 

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. I was grateful for Tyson's confidence in me, but I knew it wouldn't help. I had already lost the trust of my teammates, and doubted I could ever earn it back. 

Kera glared at Tyson, "Shut up! You don't know anything about this!" 

"Maybe not, but I know when somebody's being a jerk! You think treating him like he's not there or like he's a little kid is going to solve anything?" Tyson spat.

 Kera stuck her nose in the air. "HMPH! He won't tell us what's going on with him! Why should we trust him!?" 

"K-Kera-" Connor stuttered helplessly. 

"Connor! You know I'm right! How can we trust him when he won't trust us!?" Kera interrupted. 

Connor sighed, "Well-" 

My eyes narrowed, and my blood boiled. They were arguing about me like I didn't have ears of my own! Worse, they didn't even know what they were talking about! They were the ones who didn't have faith in me! They should trust me enough to know that there was a damn good reason I couldn't tell them. They had no idea what would happen if I even tried to tell them, like I had the first time I was controlled by Dark Wing. I couldn't take it anymore. I finally snapped. I bolted up from my chair, catching the attention of everybody in the room. 

"I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW! LET'S LOOK FOR ABBY, KAI, AND TERRA FIRST, THEN YOU GUYS CAN ARGUE ABOUT ME TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, which shut everybody up immediately. 

I wished I could at least tell them about the pain I'd be in if I tried to tell them anything…but Dark Wing wouldn't like that very much. Nevertheless, I felt a little better. I sighed, collapsing back into my seat. My throat felt hoarse after that long stream of words I'd screeched. 

"What area do me and Kera search!?" I demanded, determined to get out of the hotel and away from the others as soon as possible. Kenny handed me a small map wordlessly. I snatched it instantly, and then stormed towards the door. 

"H-hey! Wait up!" Kera said, her voice faltering slightly. 

No doubt she was surprised, or possibly, in shock from seeing me snap like that. It was something Kera herself would've done, not me. As soon as we were out the door, I whirled around to face her. 

"Look, I'm not in the mood to put up with your shit right now, okay!? So if you'd kindly refrain from any particularly nasty comments, I'd be eternally grateful. Just keep ignoring me and we'll get along fine!" I snarled poisonously. 

Kera stared, "Just one thing…" I sighed, trying to hide my anger. I reached into my pocket, gripping my glowing, red-hot beyblade. 

"What!?" I sighed. 

"How can you expect us to trust you if you don't tell us what's wrong!?" She asked, glaring at me. 

I sighed, Kera still didn't get it. I gave her the only answer that I could. 

"…Just don't." 

"Huh!?" Kera replied, with a look of utter confusion on her face. 

"Don't trust me. I can't tell you. Accept it." I said in a whisper. 

Kera stood there, stunned. For a second, she looked like she was going to either scream or smack me, but she did neither. She stared at the ground, then, slowly gazed up at me. 

"I'm sorry…" Kera said, her voice trailing off. 

I gaped. This was the first and only time she had apologized and looked like she actually meant it. Her clear, hazel eyes shone as she watched me sadly. I stared at her, mouth wide open and eyes wide. Kera noticed my gaze and took a step backwards. 

The shine disappeared from her eyes as she suddenly snapped, "What!? Is there something on my face!? Spit it out already!" 

"That is the first time you apologized and looked like you actually meant it." I told her in awe. 

Kera looked away awkwardly, and turned her back to me. Was it just the cold air, or was she…blushing? 

"Well, I shouldn't even be apologizing! YOU should be the one apologizing to ME!" She stated in a matter-of-factly tone. 

The moment where Kera had looked sincere and caring had disappeared. 

"Oh, and why's that?" I asked. 

"BECAUSE I FROZE MY ASS OFF LOOKING FOR YOU!" She shouted, whirling around and pointing at me accusingly. 

"Then how come you apologized?" I asked smugly. 

Kera looked at me in disgust, "I don't know why I even bother! Just forget it!" 

"I will remember that moment all my life." I stated. 

"NO, you won't." 

"Oh yes, I will. I'll mark it on a calendar, and it will read, 'the one day Kera was ever sincere to any other living being on this earth'." 

"I can be sincere when I want to be!" 

"'When I want to be', is the key phrase there. Now how often is that?" 

"Oh shut up! Like you're more sincere anyway! Let's just look for Abby!" 

"Don't forget Kai and Terra."

"Right, look for Abby and Terra." 

"And don't forget Kai." 

"Wish I could! He's such an arrogant little prick!" 

"Awww, you don't like Kai? I thought he was your bestest friend." 

"Ohhh yes, we are just the greatest of friends in the whole wide world!" 

"Really?" 

"No." 

I sighed in relief and happiness. Kera wasn't ignoring me, she was talking to me! It almost made me forget about Dark Wing and the problems I had with it all together. We scanned the streets for Abby, Terra, and of course, Kai. Well, I looked for Kai at least. I sincerely doubted if Kera would point Kai out if she saw him. But at least Kera wasn't pissed off at me anymore. 

**_***** 3 hours later… _**

"I'M FREEZING MY ASS OFF HERE! ABBY, TERRA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Kera's screech filled the dirty streets of downtown Ottawa, which we had now been searching for three agonizing hours. 

"Figures! I'm always walking around looking for someone!" Kera complained loudly. 

She had been complaining constantly for two hours straight. Right now, I'd give anything just to shut her up. Doing this search with Kera when it was cold and snowing wasn't my idea of fun. An idea suddenly hit me. 

I grinned, turning to Kera I spoke, "Hey, why don't we backtrack to the run-down part of town that's on the other side of the park?" 

Kera snorted, "That creepy place? No way." 

"I bet you anything Abby's there." I retorted confidently. 

Kera sighed, "And why do you think that!? She's stupid, but not stupid enough to go there like you were!" 

"Geez, what have you got against Abby anyways?" I asked curiously. 

"Lots of things! She's paranoid, snobby, and dense, not to mention she has a self-esteem problem AND is an emotional wreck!" Kera snapped. 

"Alright, I admit, SOME of those things are true…to a certain extent, but she's not all that bad" 

"Oh, you're right…she's WORSE!" 

"Then why don't I look for Abby, and you look for-" 

"So you can disappear for another couple days? No." Kera snapped, interrupting me. 

"Then come with me!" 

"No." 

"C'mon! I'm sure she's there!" 

"What makes you so sure?" 

"Cause lots of weird things happen in that place!" 

"…NO! All the more reason NOT to go there!" 

I groaned, tired of arguing with Kera, I dashed behind her, making my way to the park. 

"HEY!! Where do you think you're going!?" Came Kera's angry voice from behind me. 

"To the other side of the park!" I retorted, focusing on running faster and not looking back at Kera's furious face. 

"Alex! Get your frost bitten ass back here now!" Kera screamed. 

I grinned, "Don't worry, I'll search the broken down side of town and catch you later!" 

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" 

"Oh yes I will! Catch me if you can!" I taunted as I sprinted faster with Kera's footsteps behind me. 

A half an hour later, I reached the broken down dump on the other side of the park. I collapsed to my knees, gasping for breath. I had to sprint all the way down here to avoid Kera from stopping me, and then probably beating me to a pulp. WAMP! I was knocked flat on my back trying to regain my strength from having the wind beaten out of me. It was more difficult then it normally would be, because Kera was perched on my back, crushing me into the cement street. Great, Kera was going to beat me to a pulp anyways! 

"You….BASTARD!" She huffed, still trying to catch her breath. 

"No one…said…you…had to come, Kera." I gasped. 

"Oh, like I was…going to let…you disappear again!" She wheezed. 

"Well…we're here now. If you could…kindly…get off me, we'll look for Abby, Terra, and Kai." I gulped, starting to regain my breath.

"FINE! But I won't forgive you for this!" Kera spat venomously, clambering off me. 

I was lucky! Kera didn't beat me shitless! 

I in-took a breath and shouted, "ABBY! (Abby, Abby, Abby)" An eerie echo seemed to bounce off the buildings, penetrating the buildings walls and making them quaver slightly. 

"Cooool…." I exclaimed. 

"Freaky!" Kera mumbled. 

"AB-" 

"Shut up Alex! Did it occur to you that there could be PEOPLE LISTENING to you, too!? Nothing says I AM HERE (I am here, I am here, I am here) like-" Kera paused, listening to her own echoing words as they spread throughout the broken down buildings. Kera stared at her feet, cursing her own stupidity. 

I grinned, "Well, if they didn't know we were here before, they'll sure know now." 

"Oh shut up! Let's just take a quick look and get the hell out of here!" Kera hissed. 

Neither of us felt the need to call out Abby's name again. The only sound around us was the constant moaning of the old buildings and the howling of the winter wind. 

"(Alex, Alex, Alex)"

 My heart raced. There was no doubt about it. That voice definitely belonged to Abby. 

"ABBY! (Abby, Abby, Abby)" I cried happily. 

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Kera sneered. 

"Abby, WHERE ARE YOU? (Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?)" 

"(Over here, over here, over here!)" 

"Well, that's specific! It sounds like it's coming in every fucking direction!" Kera growled in frustration. 

"ABBY, STAY WHERE YOU ARE! I'M COMING! (I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming)" I shouted. 

I quickly dashed further into the labyrinth of broken down buildings, following my instincts, switching directions abruptly at almost every corner. 

"ALEX! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! (Back here, back here, back here)" Kera's voice screamed from behind me. 

"Abby's close…somewhere." I whispered, determined to find her. 

Around one corner, the next, turn right, left. I kept running, feeling desperate and panicked. It was like I knew she was here, but I didn't. It was probably Dark Wing. After all, what else would it be? I stopped suddenly, causing Kera to crash into me. I remained standing, and stared in relief and disbelief. 

"Damn it Alex, you asshole!" Kera barked angrily. I didn't pay attention to her. Abby was standing against a wall, shivering in the cold. Her lips were blue and her skin was pale. 

"ABBY! (Abby, Abby, Abby)" I cried. She lifted her head and gazed at me with her dark blue eyes. 

"ALEX! (Alex, Alex, Alex)" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she ran to me. She jumped up and threw her arms around my shoulders. I toppled onto the cement. Her face was buried in my jacket. I sighed, feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over me, but I didn't care. I was just glad I found her. 

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She sobbed, clutching my jacket tighter. I grinned, rolling my eyes. 

"Oh, give me a break!" Kera snorted. 

Abby lifted her head with a smile, "Nice to see you too, Kera!" 

"Pull it together and stop sobbing all over him! Let's get out of here!" Kera snapped, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. 

"Somebody's not in a happy mood." I commented, staring at Kera. 

"Well somebody's been freezing their ass off for three fucking hours! Not to mention the countless hours when this certain somebody searched for you!" Kera snapped. 

I sighed, walking in-between Kera and Abby. Abby clutched onto my left arm, and Kera had my right, shooting Abby murderous glares. Abby was shivering uncontrollably, and her teeth were chattering together. Who knows how long she'd been out here! She'd barely said a word since we found her. 

"Here Abby." I said, taking off my jacket and handing it to her. Abby nodded, taking my jacket with trembling fingers. 

"T-t-t-th-th-thank-" 

"You're welcome." I said firmly, interrupting her stuttering voice. 

I felt Kera's grip on my jacket tighten. I looked over at her. Her face was red and she stared angrily at the ground. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched. 

I gulped. "Um, Kera? Are…you alright?" I asked timidly, half expecting her to punch me for asking. 

"Oh ya! I'm fine! Just great! Couldn't be better!" Kera snapped quickly. 

"Riiight. That's very believable." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. 

"Ya! Ya it is!" She said in the same irritated tone. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" 

"Positive?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Really?" 

"YES, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm FINE! The HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH! I COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE BETTER! I AM SO HAPPY!" Kera screamed in frustration. 

Needless to say, she did not sound the slightest bit happy in the least. 

"Kera…you're not going to tell me, are you?" I sighed deeply. 

"There's nothing to tell!" Kera said matter-of-factly. 

I shook my head, "C'mon Kera-" 

"Why don't I just leave you alone with Abby?" Kera snarled venomously. Her words took me by complete surprise. My jaw dropped. 

"What the hell do you mean!?" I asked in shock. 

"Oh, never mind." Kera mumbled, her face turning a deeper shade of red. 

I looked at Abby. Her face had also turned from pale to red as she stared at the ground, my jacket on her shoulders. A sudden realization swept over me. Could it be that they both…like me!? That would explain why they're always so pissed off at each other and why they never seem to get along. _This…cannot…be happening! _I thought in dread. They couldn't, there was no way they could. They didn't, I was imagining things, hallucinating. I gulped, staring at the ground. I was in denial, and I knew it. They both liked me. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it sooner. Looking back now, it was so painfully obvious. I felt sick inside. Now, they'd both expect me to choose between them! _Oh goody! Just what I wanted to do! I didn't even want a girlfriend! At least not with all this other shit going on. I groaned in horror. The walk back to the hotel was completely silent. Not one word was spoken between us. When we entered the hotel, I sheepishly took my jacket back from Abby, who avoided eye contact with me. Connor and the BladeBreakers were already there, but there was no sign of Kai or Terra. _

"Abby!" Connor cried in relief. 

"Hey Connor!" Abby cried happily, going over to greet him. 

Kera scowled at me and slunk towards the rest of the group. I felt sick inside, but I forced a smile as I walked over to join the rest of the gang. 

"No sign of Kai and Terra I'm guessing." I asked Ray. He shook his head. 

"Knowing Kai, he'll probably appear when we least expect it." Tyson said with a grin. 

"You're probably right Tyson." Max said with a nod. 

Kera remained on my left arm, her fingers digging painfully into my skin. 

I winced, "Uh…Kera?" 

"What!?" She snapped. 

"Um, could you refrain digging your fingernails into my sk-" 

"COMPLAIN COMPLAIN COMPLAIN!! That's all you ever do, DAMNIT!" Kera screeched, making everyone stare. 

She let go of my arm and glared at me, her face bright red. 

"Uhhhh…." 

"Hey, leave him alone!" Abby piped up boldly stepping forward to face Kera. 

Alarms were screaming inside my head. This was not good, and I wasn't exactly sure of if there was anything I could do to help the situation. 

Kera scowled, "What's it to you!? Geez, you're so annoying!" 

"At least I'm not a selfish bitch!" Abby retorted. 

I gulped. Abby wasn't backing off for once! And something told me that Abby _wasn't_ going to back off either. They were fighting, and of all the people they could possibly fight over, they were fighting over me! _Great… _

"I'll tell you what you are!" Kera began, "You ARE annoying, not to mention whiny, paranoid, and an emotional wreck, AND you have a self esteem problem!" 

Abby stood there, staring at Kera mutely. For a few moments, it looked as if she were about to cry. Kera's eyes softened slightly. She almost looked like she was going to apologize, but she didn't. Instead, she crossed her arms with a loud "HMPH" Abby took a deep breath and walked up to Kera with solemn determination in her eyes. Kera glared at her, looking partly annoyed and partly curious. Abby scowled, drew back her hand and… 

**_SLAP! _**

Kera put her hand to her cheek, her jaw dropped, as if she was taking a few moments to process what had just happened. Complete silence devoured the room. The BladeBreakers stared with mixed expressions, Connor gaped, and I just stood there like an idiot; then… 

"Oh, you little **_BITCH_!!" Kera yelled at the top of her lungs, lunging at Abby and knocking her to the ground. **

Kera showed no mercy, her deadly right hook making contact with Abby's face. Tears of anger flowed from Abby's eyes, but she wouldn't give up. It looked like Abby had finally snapped. Unlike Kera, Abby fought the traditional cat fight, biting, clawing, pulling hair, and thrashing savagely. Kera kept to her right hooks and a bunch of other moves I didn't even know the names of. It was easy to see that Kera took some kind of karate course - Kungcrazyfu, or…something. 

"C-C'mon guys, we gotta stop them!" Tyson cried, pointing at the sparing pair. 

"I don't think so Tyson." Max mumbled. 

Ray shook his head, "We should stay out of this one, trust me." 

Kenny nodded mutely. Well, no help from the BladeBreakers, not that I could blame them. They were too smart to mess around with this. We had to stop them before they killed each other; it was a real possibility considering the mental state they were in. I glanced at Connor, who looked like he was getting ready to grab Abby in an attempt to stop the fight. I'd have to handle Kera. _Oh joy._

Kera and Abby were wrestling on the floor, yelps and curses flowing fluently out of their mouths. Connor looked at me and nodded. I mouthed the countdown to him. _Three, two, one…_

"GO!" 

Connor and I both flew into the fray. I grabbed Kera, (who was currently on top of Abby and about to deck her, I might add), and, using all the strength I had, started to peel her off Abby, while Connor began to pull Abby from underneath Kera. 

"LET ME GO DAMNIT!! I"LL _KILL HER!! _KILL HER_!" Kera screeched like a maniac, thrashing her arms wildly in attempt to escape my grasp. _

"No…you…don't want…to kill Abby." I huffed, the strain of containing Kera's wrath tiring me out already. Connor didn't look like he was having an easier time with Abby. Abby had her hands glued to the floor, trying to brace herself against Connor's efforts. I gathered my strength and heaved Kera off Abby, so momentarily I held her off the ground…before falling backwards with her and having her land on my stomach, that is. I could feel my organs being crushed under Kera's full weight, but I somehow managed to keep a firm hold on her. 

"LET ME GO!! DAMNIT!!" Kera screeched shrilly. 

I could feel my hold on her loosening as the need to breath became urgent. 

_*Clink* _

It was that, small, simple sound that seemed to make everything freeze. Kera suddenly stopped whipping around, which gave me the chance to push her off me so I could breathe! Abby lay still on the floor with Connor grasped her arms. Kenny walked up silently, and picked up the small object. 

"What's this?" He asked. All of us exchanged looks, knowing what it was. 

The small disk that we had that contained all the suspicious information about the BBA the night Kera, Abby and I broke in. Seeing that no one else was going to answer, it was up to me…_oh the joys of life! _

"Well…ya see…it's just an insignifigent little disk thing, heh heh…" I smiled, getting up and preparing to take it back. 

"It says 'BBA – confidential'!" Kenny exclaimed in shock. 

"Oh…" I said lamely, glaring at Kera, "I don't suppose you'd believe that we're really a secret unit of the BBA working undercover…" 

"Yeah right!" Tyson scoffed, "Just what are you doing with a confidential disk from the BBA!?" 

Now it was official. I was all out of ideas. 

"They…gave it to us as a present?" I gulped, trying a last ditch effort. 

"Like we're going to believe that!" Max retorted. 

"DANMIT!" Kera cursed. 

I rolled my eyes, "Wait to label the disk, Kera!" 

"Oh, shut up!" She cursed. 

I stood up, made the stupidest face I could, and screeched in a high, girly tone "'I'm Kera! I'm gonna label the pretty disk so it looks even prettier! HA HA HA!'" 

"How else am I supposed to remember what's on it!?" 

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "I know it's an incredibly hard thing for you Kera, but you might just have to use your limited thinking abilities. Who knows! One day you might even get smart enough to-" 

"SHUT UP! At least-" 

"Where and how did you get this!?" Kenny interrupted. 

"The black market! The price was right!" Kera lied, the BladeBreakers glared, looking thoroughly unconvinced. 

"It was a steal, okay!" Kera spat, shaking her head in frustration. 

"You STOLE from the BBA!?" Max gasped. 

"Yes, yes we did. It was pretty easy, actually." Kera sighed. 

"You're not helping, Kera." Connor mumbled. 

"What am I suppose to say!?" Kera demanded. 

"Look! There's something rotten with the BBA. All we're trying to do is find out what. We don't care about discovering any beyblade information from the BBA; we only care about seeing if something is true. If there's nothing, you can keep the disk and do whatever you want. You can burn it; you can even tell them we stole it." Connor told them, the utmost seriousness in his voice. 

Kera glared, looking at Connor in disgust. Abby looked petrified. I was trying to look as calm and collected as Connor was. Unfortunately, I was failing miserably. This was a big gamble. The BladeBreakers didn't look too happy. They whispered to each other and scowled at us. After a long, awkward silence, the BladeBreakers exchanged looks and nodded. 

"Okay." Tyson said, eyeing us suspiciously. 

Kenny took the disk from Kera, and slipped it into his laptop. 

"This is definitely some top secret info!" Dizzy exclaimed. 

"HUH!?" Abby shouted, not knowing about Kenny's talking computer. 

"Bit beast. Trapped in computer. Talks. Don't ask." I stated. 

"Alrighty then!" Kera said, lightly shoving Kenny out of the way and typing furiously on the laptop, "I think I know what we're looking for. I came across quite the interesting file when I was downloading this stuff. Let me see." Kera grinned, bending over and typing furiously on the laptop while Kenny watched her like a hawk. 

"And here…we are." Kera said, double clicking on a file. 

A video started playing on the screen. My eyes widened and I stared at it in disbelief.

**Phantom ****Phoenix****'s Note:  Yes, it has been FOREVER since my last update!  I warned you they'd be random at least so…don't hurt me!  I've been busy with my job at a grocery store, and exams…and other things of life…and my editor has been swamped with work cause she's in University!  Well, I promise I'll update, I never leave a story unfinished ^_^  Hopefully I'll be able to update a lot sooner, but no promises!  Oh!  I need some opinions.  I'm not quite sure what I'm going to have on the disk…I know it's going to be something violent between Biovolt and the BBA, but I don't know what!  I also want to include Arken, Aveste, and Cammie in it somewhere…some suggestions would be appreciated!  Thanks!  READ AND REVIEW PPLS!**


End file.
